


New Start

by Akane_Hoshi1999



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, M/M, NaruSasu Day, SasuNaru Day, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_Hoshi1999/pseuds/Akane_Hoshi1999
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had a rough past with his ex-lover and the father of his child which he desperately wanted to run from. Thinking of a new start and of leaving his past behind, Naruto moves to another area in town with the help of his friends and parents. Thinking more about his child than anything else, Naruto doesn't want to date until a certain dark haired man crosses his path.





	1. New Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I Won't Do For This Blonde [Going to Be Rewritten]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107506) by [YaoiTora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTora/pseuds/YaoiTora). 



> Hello! This will be my first work on here, so please leave feedback on how I can improve next time! 
> 
> Also, this is a work inspired by one I read before, just a slight twist of my own ideas included.

 Naruto Uzumaki was known for many things. His loud mouth that swears more often than necessary, but somehow only adds to his charm. His unusual happy aura that could easily get on your nerves, But surprisingly is warm and pleasant like the sunshine. How he never gives up on his word and works hard to get what he wants, always succeeding with a grin on his lips. How the blonde has a huge heart, resulting in him giving kindness to many people around him; probably being the reason he has friends who care for him as he did for them. On top of this, He has a loving father and terrifying mother, that only want the best for their baby.

However, the Uzumakis friends and family never thought that behind closed doors, Naruto was actually suffering. Suffering abuse, that at first was slight, but soon grew as the days went on. Abuse from the person Naruto trusted and loved, that to this day gives him horrid nightmares and sends shivers down his spine in fear.

All these years Naruto tried to break free from 'him' but couldn't for various reasons. Still loving the guy, threats, terror that if he did and failed, things would get much, much worse. Not wanting to risk it, Naruto made up excuses, that his friends brought at first. But soon enough everyone realized the situation, as bruises became bigger, scratches deeper and injuries more serious. Even after being confronted a lot about the different injuries on his body from mostly everyone he knew, Naruto kept silent. 

 

_Until..._

 

"Naruto? Oi, _Naruto!_ " A voice Naruto recognized as his mothers broke him out of his thoughts, making the blonds gaze turn away from the many cardboard boxes that stood in front of him. Thankful to be out of his daze, the blond tried to relax his posture and seem normal, with not a lot of success. But his lips curved up into a smile naturally, by seeing the vibrant red hair of Kushina Uzumaki, her arms filled by another box with his belongings. 

She seemed worried for a minute, her green eyes glazed with concern, as she gazed at her son from the corridor into the small room he stood in. Smart enough to quickly figure out what her boy was thinking, Kushina stepped into the small room, placing the box on top of some other ones, before standing up straight next to her only child. Knowing he failed in making himself look casual, Naruto sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he observed the room, not ready to face his mother full on. After all, as a kid he was terrified to look into her eyes, thinking she could easily read his mind if he did. 

 

"Sorry... I was just y'know... thinking" Naruto tried to seem not bothered by everything that happened thus far, wanting to leave it behind. After all, that's why he moved a few blocks away from his old home. To start anew. To let his son have a fresh start too...

 

_'But...this was way harder than I thought...'_

 

Naruto sighed again. He was a terrible liar, he knew so himself. So it didn't surprise him in the least by the look his mother was sending him. Noticing it from the corner of his eye, Naruto clearly saw Kushina looking straight past his bullshit. Quite annoyed his plan didn't go as well as he hoped, he kept quiet, not wanting to dig a bigger grave for himself. I guess you can't fool someone who knows you for more than twenty-eight years, on top of that your mother. 

 

"Naruto..." As quiet as a whisper, with a lot of emotion behind it, Kushina wrapped one of her strong arms around her son's waist, pulling him close to her. Giving Naruto a warm hug, she respects his privacy, as the redhead didn't push any more than need be.  After all, when her baby has bottled his emotions up enough, he always comes to talk to her. For advice or just to chat, Naruto knows he can talk to his mother about anything. Which made him smile more. 

 

"I know Mum" Giving his mum a squeeze back, Naruto continued to look at the plain walls of one of the two rooms in this apartment. With the help of Shikamaru, his childhood best friend and his colleague at work who was smart as fuck, he got a really good price for this place. The price from the Nara wasn't as cheap, however... 

Paying his friend back by taking on more than half of the lazy asses work at the office and buying the guy cigarettes, Naruto was pleased that finally, this week was over. 

The contract for this place was sighed, the water and heating systems worked like a dream, and finally the last boxes of his and his son's things were delivered. Naruto felt relief thinking he didn't have to go back to ...'that' place anymore, remembering he has to thank his friends and parents for packing his belongings for him. Just thinking about his old apartment gave him the chills which probably most of his friends noticed. Probably also being the reason why they insisted on helping Naruto out so much. 

His lips curved up a bit,  thinking about his group of friends...Naruto was lucky to have them. 

 

"This room looks perfect for Hikaru. I bet he's beyond happy about all this change" Kushina giggled happily, changing the topic entirely which Naruto was grateful for. Hikaru... his seven-year-old adopted son that he loved as if he was his own. Just mentioning the boy's name brought happiness to the blonde, being Naruto's little light in the dark. 

That boy... Also lived through hell that the two of them didn't speak of too much. Naruto noticing after the first injuries started to appear, which weren't small ones either. 

Clenching his fists, Naruto's smile faded slightly, as he kneels down to his sons' belongings. Now that they moved, nothing will harm his son anymore. Naruto won't let that happen again. He would much rather be hurt than see his son in the same pain he was all those years ago... 

'Ugh! Stop _thinking about the past!'_

"Yeah... It's a good start. He always wanted his own room after all" This statement came out sadder than Naruto expected, earning him another concerned look from Kushina. She knew how much Naruto thought everything back there happened because of him, how he didn't protect his son enough or was too weak to leave. Kushina obviously didn't agree, this talk happened a few times between them, as she tried to take away some of her son's guilt. 

Naruto shook his head slightly, which snapped Kushina out of her thoughts as he proceeded to open a box that stood in front of him, revealing Hikaru's toys. A small smile resurfaced on the Uzumakis lips, easily reaching into the box and taking a few of them out. 

"Alright... I should decorate this room and surprise Hikaru's before he returns from his last day at his old school" His mother giggled, getting a strange look from Naruto. She grinned, putting a hand on the toys in the blond's hands. 

 

"No offense sweetie, but both you and your father are as shit at decorating as a blind man with no hands" Naruto blinked a couple of times, silence falling in the room as the two of them stayed still. 

Laughter filled the room soon enough, Kushina relieved that she could make her son laugh. He has been through enough, so it was only natural for her to want the best for her ray of sunshine. She joined in soon enough, taking the toys away from the blond. Kushina knew her baby worked as a successful interior designer. She wasn't going to admit he was until he can beat her record, that she set a long time ago. 

 

"Alright grandma, show me how much 'better' you are at this than me" Grinning wide, he pretended to not see his mother's glare directed at him for being called 'Grandma' wiggling his eyebrows at her. Not being able to hold it, Kushina laughed, bumping her elbow against his. 

 

"You're on, Amateur"  

 

Hope you enjoyed this little bit of the story! There's more to come soon! :D

 

 


	2. New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto didn't expect to be called into his office today. But in the end, it was for a good reason!

 

 

 

  "Here we go! That's the last of Hikaru's toys" Naruto's smile couldn't be any wider, as he let out a happy sigh. Holding the last cardboard box in his arms, he carefully put the last of Hikaru's plushies onto the boys' new bed; finally finished with decorating his baby's room. And honestly, it looked way better than he expected. Kushina sadly had to leave and didn't get to finish the room, as Naruto's dad called and asked for her help. Meaning Naruto was left to give the room some final touches before his son returned later to see it.   

Folding the last cardboard box in his hands and putting it aside, Naruto looked around the colourful room with pride. The room looked nothing like it did before the two of them started decorating. And Naruto couldn't be any happier about that fact.   

The plain walls from before, now had shelves that were filled with Hikaru's toys, giving the walls a lot more colour than before. The bed had way too many blankets in different colours on top of it, as well as a lot of toys and pillows; making the bed as comfortable as it looks. The wooden floor has a dark blue carpet spread out on top of it, feeling warm and soft under Naruto's bare feet. The closet was white and next to the open window, the visible side of it covered with pictures of Naruto and Hikaru together.   

   

"This... Is perfect" Finally Hikaru will have the room he always deserved. The one he kept telling Naruto about all those years ago when they were still stuck in that small rotting apartment.   

  

 _///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_  

  

 _"Are you alright sweetie?" Naruto whispered, looking up from the freezing floor he was preparing to sleep on. His hand was holding a smaller and colder one, that was on the couch._   

 _Not long ago, that cold bastard threw him and little_ _Hikaru_ _out of the only bedroom in this_ _one-bedroom_ _apartment, locking the door behind the two of them. Saying something about them not deserving this kind of luxury. On top of that, poor_ _Hikaru_ _had to not only witness his_ _two-parents_ _fighting, but Naruto being hurt too._   

 _Naruto wanted to scream, argue more about how idiotic --- was acting, but quiet sobs that he heard from_ _Hikaru_ _stopped Naruto in his tracks. Hugging his_ _Hika_ _closer to his chest to stop him from crying, he went into the living room. The only thing that resembles a bed in this damn apartment is the couch, which will have to do as_ _Hikaru's_ _bed for tonight._   

 _Breathing with a bit of difficulty, Naruto gently places his baby on the couch, wrapping the only blanket he could find around his little treasure, as he used his hoodie he found next to the couch as a pillow for him. Only using a second to touch his chest not to alert_ _Hikaru_ _, he wasn't surprised to be in pain as he did. Being pushed into a wooden bookcase with extreme force would_ _leave_ _a mark. But the thing that worried him was how hard it was to breathe. He kept calm for_ _Hikaru's_ _sake, treating his wounds as best he could after his baby went to bed._   _Naruto figured it was either broken ribs or a huge bruise forming on his front and back. He hoped for the latter. If it was, he wouldn't have to go to the hospital and leave his baby in this damned place._   

 _Honestly... he wouldn't even be able to go, or else --- would probably hurt him even worse..._   

 _Figuring out it would be another night spent on the floor, Naruto pulled the rug that lay on the floor closer to the couch, wanting to be as close to his baby as possible. It was weird how many times he did this already, even before_ _Hikaru_ _was adopted by him. A little hand that grabbed hold of Naruto's, stopped him in his tracks, as his gaze happily shifted to_ _Hikaru_ _with a smile._   

   

 _"Are you alright sweetie?" He whispered, big green eyes looking into his blue ones with concern. This wasn't the first time_ _Hikaru_ _worried for him, and he felt awful for doing this to_ _Hika_ _. The little boy nodded, not shivering anymore from the cold as he used his other hand to wipe his wet eyes. Relief went through Naruto, knowing_ _Hika_ _will be warm for tonight._   

   

 _"Daddy..." Naruto could clearly hear in the darkness the worry about what_ _Hika_ _saw happened just now. His green eyes already filling up with tears again as the memory probably replayed in his head. Naruto, not wanting_ _Hika_ _to think about something he really shouldn't have seen, reached over and ruffled the boy's messy black hair. This took_ _Hikaru_ _by surprise, as he looked up at his daddy._   

   

 _"Daddy's alright" Naruto breathed out, proud he didn't show the pain he felt on his face as he once again gazed at his sons' green eyes. The boy started for a while, observing his fathers' uneven breathing and his facial expressions. But Naruto hid his pain well, already doing so for years in front of his friends and family. If they didn't realize for all this time, then there's no way a five-year-old could... right?_   

 _After a long nerve wrecking pause for Naruto, the boy finally smiled, about to forget all about the topic, when his eyes widened. Confused, Naruto looked at the boy with worry, about to question him._   

   

 _"Daddy... Your arm"_ _Hikaru_ _whispered out of fright. Automatically, Naruto's eyes followed_ _Hikaru's_ _gaze, only to see a huge purple bruise starting to form on his upper arm. Pulling his shirt down as much as he could, Naruto waved it off casually, not wanting to worry_ _Hika_ _more than necessary._   

   

 _"It's alright sweetheart. It will soon fade" like all the other ones I've received over the years..._   

 _With a bit of panic at the memory way too vivid in his mind, Naruto quickly checked_ _Hikaru's_ _arms and legs, that showed no scratches or bruises on the boy. Immediately making Naruto sigh in relief knowing his baby is not hurt. He kissed his son's forehead, making the little boy giggle gently out of embarrassment, the topic just now quickly forgotten. There was silence between them, as one of Naruto's hands went to_ _Hikas_ _head, stroking it gently to comfort the boy. In return,_ _Hikaru_ _closed his eyes, relaxing into the sensation._   

   

 _"Daddy?" A sleepy voice once again spoke up, making Naruto chuckle gently in the darkness. Even when exhausted, little_ _Hika_ _loves to talk._   

   

 _"Yes, baby?"_   

   

 _"When I get older... I want my own room. I... Want it to be_ _colourful_ _, with a lot of toys... And only you and me would be allowed in it... That way... You can always sleep with me... even if daddy... Doesn't share his bed"_   

   

 _Silence filled the room, as Naruto was lost for words._ _Hikaru_ _has been through so much during these past few months, but he still_ _doesn't_ _care_ _about himself. But for Naruto, His good for nothing father who can't do anything at all._   

 _Naruto felt something on his cheeks, quickly putting his hands to them to find out what it was. Thinking it might be blood, he_ _didn't_ _want_ _Hikaru_ _to see any more than he already has. But... To his surprise, it_ _was tears_ _streaming from his eyes._   

   

 _"Daddy?" A more worried tone came across this time, making Naruto chuckle as he quickly wiped the tears away with his hands. He... Had such an amazing son. Naruto could never ask for more, as his son was just the definition of perfection. So why must he be so helpless and not help make that dream a reality? Why is he so weak?_   

   

 _"That's... A wonderful idea sweetie" Naruto was thankful that he could only whisper to the boy, so_ _Hikaru_ _doesn't hear the lump that was forming in his throat from crying._   

   

 _"Now, try to sleep. I'll be right here beside you" Kissing the boys forehead and squeezing his little hand,_ _Hikaru_ _smiled, his eyes still closed, as Naruto tucked him more in._   

   

 _///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_   

   

A vibrationcoming from Naruto's pocket brought him back to reality, his hand going to his right pocket out of habit. Looking down at his phone, he noticed that Shikamaru's name flashing on the screen. Without thinking he answered, putting his phone to his ear. It was probably something important to do with work, so he'd better answer it before his friend gets suspicious.   

   

"H-hello?" Naruto didn't realize he had a lump in his throat until he started to talk, coughing slightly to get rid of it. As he brought a hand to his mouth to cough more into, he also realized tears already rolling down his cheeks. Cursing to himself, the blond quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve, not wanting to look so pitiful. 'That' happened a long time ago. There's no point in thinking about that sort of thing now!   

   

 _"Hey... Wrong time to call?"_   Worry. Again. Naruto was worrying his friend again. For no good reason at all. The Uzumaki hated doing this, especially when things have now changed, for the better. And his friends helped him do this. He needs to calm down and not think about dumb things. But now, he must reassure his friend before everyone starts to question him again.   

   

"Nah you know I'm okay Shika" Even without his friend around, Naruto still talked with his free hand, waving it around to look casual and relaxed, no one there to see his act. Being the awful liar that Naruto was, just like Kushina, Shikamaru quite quickly saw through his act, even if he wasn't in the same room.   

   

" _Naruto-_ " But there was no point in crying over spilled milk. At least to Naruto. It was just a waste of time and words, everyone probably heard all this before. Even if Naruto didn't open to his friends about everything that happened back in the day, the blond figured they could easily connect dots themselves. Talking about it... Only made things worse for Naruto.   

   

"I was just thinking babe! Happens to everyone" Naruto began to joke like he usually did, not wanting to have the same conversation he had with his mum earlier today to continue with his best friend. Sensing this kind of attitude from his friend, the brown-haired man sighed through the phone, either respecting Naruto's privacy or too lazy to question further.   

   

" _Not often enough for you_ " Shikamaru responded, forgetting all about the weird start of the conversation. Now turning into friends' banter, Shikas comment made Naruto chuckle into his phone.  _"And don't call me babe"_   

   

"Oh, c'mon Shika, we both know that you love it. Maybe if I keep flirting with you I could get to know your ass-set a bit better" Wiggling his eyebrows all he heard from the other line was a chuckle, both knowing this was just jokes to the two of them. Naruto still waited for his smart friend to reply, biting his lip to not laugh himself at the way too cheesy pickup line.   

   

 _"The only way you're getting close to my ass is when you start kissing it again to repay for that apartment offer I helped you get"_  Came Shikamarus casual tone, laced with humour as Naruto pouted. He thought he'd already done enough to repay this bastard of a friend. No way in hell was he doing more paperwork for him, Naruto's hand still ached from the previous set he did.  After all, Shikamaru loved to leave things to the last minute, only to blackmail or terrorize someone to do it for him by the end of the week.   

   

"Damn dude, I didn't know you like that sort of thing! I'll have to talk to Temari, make sure she's giving you the best pleasure she can" Yup, Naruto did feel slightly guilty for using one of the best tricks he has on his best friend, but at the same time, enjoyed it. Everyone knew Shikamarus' girlfriend Temari, is the one wearing the pants in the relationship, no doubt. On top of this, Temari loved both Hikaru and Naruto as if they were her family, always coming around whenever she can. Shika knew, that what Naruto was saying could easily be true. Probably the reason there was quite a big pause during the call, making Naruto's grin turn evil.   

   

 _"...As much as Temari loves you, she also won't let you near my ass"_   

   

"Oh, I don't know Shika. A little convincing might do the trick" Shikamaru could be heard chuckling again, making the blond chuckle too, as the atmosphere was relaxed now. It was nice to talk to his friend occasionally, without having to be serious. Naruto smiled.  

   

"Alright, enough of me trying to get in your pants. What's up?" Finally, ready to talk business with his friend, knowing he didn't call just to chat, Naruto walked out of Hikaru's room with a smile, closing the door behind him. Walking into the kitchen, he got himself a drink, trying to occupy his hands while he talked. Getting a glass from one of the boxes that stood there still unpacked, he poured himself some orange juice he bought earlier in the day, using his shoulder to hold his phone.   

   

 _"Now that you actually let me speak"_  Naruto's mouth was occupied, being the only reason, he once again didn't interrupt his friend just to annoy him this time, letting Shika continue. _"I forgot to tell you that today our team will be starting a project with the newest company your father signed a contract with"_  Choking slightly on his drink, Naruto coughed, putting his cup down on a counter.  Shikamaru ignored this and continued.  _"They'll be coming_ _around_ _to meet ALL of us in an hour to discuss what they want and if we can do it for them"_  Knowing his friend forgot and today was the day, he wasn't surprised to hear his friend-  

   

"SHIT!" -shout a swear word on the other line, as he hurried off to find a clean outfit to wear for the meeting. Oh, he knew Naruto way too well...  

Hearing the blond rummage through his clothes, Shikamaru sighed, thinking about how much of a mess his best friend was. He was the leader of their team, most remarkable man to design and make amazing things, but so awfully careless. Shikamaru has no idea what the blond head would do if he wasn't around.   

A voice coming back to talk to him on the phone broke him out of his thoughts.   

   

"It's okay Shika, I take exactly half an hour to get there, so just get the team to display our latest design on the fucking 3D machine thingy that we use!" Pulling a bright orange button up shirt out of a box and onto his shoulders, Naruto wasted no time to get dressed, in a huge hurry to leave the house. Taking his ID card that lay next to the boxes, Naruto put it around his neck, knowing if he forgot this he couldn't get in. Which would be a huge pain if he was late to the meeting because he had to drive back here to get it.   

His father stated enough times how important this meeting was for the company, and he wasn't going to mess this up. Or his mother might seriously kill him this time... Naruto was still terrified of his mother, even at twenty-eight...  

   

 _"You mean the Holographic Projector?"_   

   

"Yeah, that thing!" the Uzumaki yelled from the other side of the room, sitting on the floor as he pulled on his nicest blue jeans to go with his shirt. The outfits he wore to work weren't that formal, but not completely casual either. Naruto is a perfect middle, making him quite happy he became an interior designer. Naruto basically designed rooms, hotels, and building to meet his clients most desired atmosphere to become a reality through decorations and colours. Naruto loved every bit of this job, right from the moment he started till now. After all, money from this job got him this apartment...  

   

 _"Alright, everything will be set up once you get here. Don't be late_ _"_ The last part of that sentence was a warning that Naruto knew would be bad not to take seriously, as Shika hung up the phone on him. Standing up from the floor, Naruto grabbed his keys and phone, running towards yet another box to find shoes. Taking out his black converse that are comfortable and looked rather professional, he slid them on his feet, tying them quickly before exiting their new apartment.  

He smiled at the new, clean wooden door, knowing that this house was his and Hikaru's alone. That no one, if not invited, can come in here and disturb their peace. Finally, Naruto has done it. Made not only Hikaru's but his own dream come true. Resting his forehead on his door, Naruto closed his eyes out of happiness, not wanting to make a ruckus he tried to calm down.  

A vibration from his phone brought him back to why he was leaving, making Naruto's smile widened, quickly locking the door before rushing down the stairs, into the parking lot in front of the apartment block and slid into his car. Checking his phone quickly as he started the engine, it was a text from his mum.   

   

 _'Heard from your dad, I'll pick_ _Hikaru_ _up from school. Love you x'_ Smiling gently to himself, Naruto thought he'll reply later, as he pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive. He couldn't have asked for better parents and friends, who always look after him so well. Naruto really does have to think of a way to pay them all back somehow.   

   

\-----  

   

Arriving at the company ten minutes before the meeting, Naruto rushed through the building, showing security his identification card hung around his neck in a hurry. They happily let him through, making Naruto sigh in relief as he jogged inside. Checking his watch, he saw he has seven minutes left to get up to the tenth floor, where his office was. Naruto groaned, rushing past the reception staff with a happy wave, he went over to the lifts, clicking the button a couple of times to go up in his hurry. Feeling eyes on him, the Uzumaki turned around to see who it was, only to be faced with empty space. Shrugging it off after a while, Naruto turned back to the lifts.   

His tapping foot could be heard clearly on the tiled floor of the ground building, only giving Naruto more anxiety about how much time the damn lift was taking.   

Swearing once again under his breath and hating the fact he was so impatient, Naruto to turn his head to the staircase. He really,  _really_ , didn't want to rush upstairs to his office. He'd already done his morning run and slight workout for the day...  

Checking his watch once again, Naruto's hand went through his golden like hair in stress, realizing seven minutes went down to five. Clenching his fist in irritation, Naruto now determined eyes turned to the stairs.   

    
  

"Fuck it!" Would be words that the blond would later regret, as he opened the door that lead to the stairs. Running up, he didn't dare look at his watch anymore, begging every god above for him not to be late.   

    
  

\-----  

    
  

Running up the stairs was not as bad as Naruto thought it would've been. It was quite nice on the other hand, to stretch your muscles and get some exercise before probably sitting and discussing for at least a couple of hours what the client wants. Naruto really hoped this could go smoothly, so he could go home and finish decorating his new apartment maybe with Hikaru's help this time.   

Reaching his and his colleagues work area that he had to walk through to get to his office, he noticed he still had two minutes to spare, making the blond grin wide. He would be able to quickly wrap his head around the client they were dealing with and think up a perfect solution for his team to be able to do. Naruto was known for reading people well anyway, believing his gut and his instincts will help.   

Opening the door to the work area, his grin was huge, as a few nervous looking heads turned to the sound of it. Relief struck in a few of their eyes, seeing their boss who was amazing at last minute ideas and giving great feedback for them to make their designs and projects better. Naruto Uzumaki was known for having crazy ideas and making them into a reality, always shocking not only everyone in the room but his bosses as well. Having a high reputation, Naruto was never surprised when big corporations wanted their hotels or businesses designed by his team. After all, they do a damn good job each time.   

    
  

"Yo! Everyone ready?" Making sure everyone knew about his arrival, Naruto walked in, already getting people coming up to him. Naruto barely has a rest at this job, but it's not like he hates it. If the blond can tell his team what's bad and what's good, he'll get way better projects coming from his team next time. And sadly, Naruto was an honest person, so most of the time he'd have to give quite a bit of feedback to people around him.   

    
  

"That's too bland, try making the ceiling higher or the furniture more futuristic" Jumping slightly at her boss talking about her project, Hinatas' cheeks turned bright red. The youngest member of the team, a shy girl named Hinata, started not long ago, being part of his team for at least half a year. She is a smart individual which is making remarkable progress for such a small amount of time. Naruto remembered when his father tried to teach him all of this at first, only to get confused more and more as his father went on. He admired the girl for her hard work.    

Hinata took his advice and comments seriously, almost immediately putting them into action whenever he said so. That was the only problem with the girl. Being an interior designer means creativity and thinking of something that hasn't been done yet, to impress your clients. If the girl keeps using his ideas and not come up with her own, she won't be able to complete her own project.   

   
  

"Y-Yes Naruto-Kun" She answered quietly, using her petite hands which were shaking slightly from the sudden attention to start all over again on the hologram she had in front of her.  Naruto sighed. He hoped the girl would speak up soon and defend her case like he had to with his father. Speaking up and being confident with your work is important to have in this industry.  

    
  

"Naruto-san! The materials for project C.B.M are still not here! What do I-" Smiling gently at Kiato, the blond doesn't need to hear more from the boy to know the solution to the situation.  This sort of thing happened more than you'd think, poor Kiato always the one to get picked on if the material hasn't arrived or isn't in perfect condition to use.  

    
  

"Double check all the papers you have received today about delivers and make sure someone didn't put it in the wrong spot. In any case, just call the company we ordered the material from and see if maybe someone forgot to place the order" Naruto was almost bored, walking away from the boy who tried to breathe, not letting his stress take over. Kiato quickly nodded, as Naruto turned back to walking in the direction of his office. But sadly, once again someone didn't let him.   

    
  

"Naruto!" The blond sighed deeply, believing he will never reach his office in time to read anything about their new client before their meeting. With a lot of effort, his eyes pulled away from his office door to rest on a pink haired beauty to his right. Oh yes, the bubble-gum like short hair, that Naruto knew way too well.   

Sakura, the girl he thought he has had a crush on for ages until the last few years of high school, where his teenage mind turned more mature and saw things differently. As the two of them started to talk rather than Naruto continuously being shot down by the girl, things changed between the two. Sakura became one of his best friends that he could tell everything to, without worrying about being judged or hated. Which was a weird feeling to have at a high school which was filled with people using others dirt to rise to the top and gain popularity.    

After a while of thinking and debating, Naruto realized soon enough she's more like a sister to him, and the love he felt for her was nothing more than family love. From then on, asking the girl on dates was just an inside joke between them, that they both laughed about.  

By the end of that year, he also realized he wasn't into girls all together, Sakura being the first person to know. It surprised him when she didn't look at all shocked and waved her hand around casually saying 'I already knew that silly.' But... it also felt nice. To have a person know you so well you don't even have to tell them things as they already figured it out themselves.   

   

"What's up Sakura-Chan? Ready to finally accept my date offer?" Grinning wide at her, Sakura rolled her eyes with a giggle, coming closer to Naruto. Hooking her arm around his, she leads the blond towards his office and opened the door, pulling him in, and shutting the door behind them. Naruto felt both happiness and relief that his best friend did this, relaxing in her hold.    

Looking up, Naruto noticed Shikamaru was in the room too, holding some papers that were probably for Naruto to read, making the blond automatically go from relaxed to on edge. Right... the meeting.    

     
   

"You should stop with the flirting and read about our client that will arrive soon" Putting her clenched fists to her sides, Sakura tried to look serious, so the blond would read the situation. But all it did was made the blond chuckle, walking closer to his two friends, taking the papers Shika was holding. As soon as the blond had them in his hands, his eyes were glued to the pages to begin a quick scan, wanting at least some preparation. Flipping through pages, he soon got at least some ideas in mind.  

    
  

"What can I say? I can't stop hitting on the prettiest girl here" Naruto didn't see the blush on the girls' cheeks from embarrassment rather than attachment, pouting her lips. Moving her arm way too quickly to hit the blond in the arm in a friendly way, Naruto flinched out of habit, fear flashing in his eyes for a minute as he looked up. Sakura's arm stopped as soon as she noticed this, noticing something was wrong with her friend.   

Narutos' eyes flickered between his friends, their body language changing from relaxed to concerned. He... didn't have control over that. The blond really wished he did, but sadly that's what you get for going through... things that you'd rather not talk about. There was silence in the room that dragged on, making not only Naruto uncomfortable, but his friends too. 

Forcing out a laugh to ease the atmosphere in the room, Naruto flicked to another sheet of paper with information. Yes, that was weird for Naruto to do. Yes, he acted really weirdly.  _'Baka! Stop thinking and say something, this silence is killing you!'_

    
  

"See? You're way too predictable now Sakura. I know when you're about to hit me" Wanting the subject not to go south like it nearly did so many times, Naruto decided to go with that excuse, happily skimming through. His friends have had enough, however, not wanting this sort of matter to be dismissed. Both Sakura and Shikamaru gazed at each other, smart enough to have easily looked past the lie. Sakura gave the other male in the room a curt nod, as they both turned to face Naruto.   

    
  

"Naruto-" A knock on the door cut Sakura off, making the three heads turn to the door that opened. Reviling Naruto's secretary, Kurenai, Naruto smiled at the woman, assuring her nothing serious was going on and she could continue. The woman who was older than the three in the room, still looked fantastic for her age, being able to seduce any guy she so pleased. Beautiful figure mixed with black locks and amazing red eyes were not the only thing that drew people to the woman. Naruto was pretty lucky to have this sort of woman around him. 

   
 

"Mr. Uzumaki, Your clients have arrived" Noticing a slight blush on the woman's cheeks, first catching him by surprise before grinned gently, realizing the woman probably saw some good-looking eye candy enter a meeting room. She was cold and professional most of the time, only taking off her plain mask if something truly amazing happened. Noticing her boss staring at her, she bit her lip, looking away quite embarrassed about the state she was in, making the blond chuckle again.

_'_

_Oh, this is gotta be good...'_

 

"Thank you, Kurenai. Please if you could be so kind, offer our guests drinks and say we'll be there in a second" The blond smoothly answered, winking at the woman to give her a shot before he got his hands on the guys that were making Kurenai react like that. The woman gave a curt nod as she exited Naruto's office, giggling as she did. Sighing deeply, the Uzumakis eyes moved away from the door and onto the papers in his hands. 

 

"Aw Fuck! I didn't get to finish this!" Smacking a hand over his eyes, about to call Kurenai back to tell the clients to give him a couple more seconds, he thought against it. Ruffling his hair slightly, Naruto realized he would look horrible in front of his clients if he did that. It would be unprofessional to make them wait for more than he needs them to. 

Putting the leftover sheets of paper on his desk, Naruto grabbed his laptop and headed out of his office. He didn't notice the concern his friends were looking at him with or the way Sakura tried to stop and talk to him, Shikamaru stopping her. The two of them exchanged a look, promising each other they will get Naruto to talk, as they headed out after their friend. 

 

\-----

 

Sasuke Uchiha had never thought he could be so easily tricked by his devil of a brother. The black-haired man thought he knew his way around Itachi quite well... Only to be proved horribly wrong.

Itachi Uchiha was the one person Sasuke actually trusted in their family, even if Sasuke rarely opened up to him. From a young age, the two were taught that emotions didn't really mix well with business, so it's better to lock them up if you can. That was how a proud Uchiha usually lived his life, with an emotionless expression, working yourself to death and probably marrying someone your parents pick. Both Itachi and Sasuke being able to escape that miserable end just barely every year, as they leave the family Christmas and new years party early due to 'business.' 

Sasuke was quiet and rather personal with his life outside of work anyway, liking his privacy quite a lot. That's why he kept a lot of things to himself like any other Uchiha, just used to the whole idea of not sharing your feelings. And just like any other Uchiha was taught, Sasuke never asked for favors, knowing from long ago, the price he'll have to pay back will be too high. It always is. 

 

"You don't have to give me the silent treatment Otouto, we're nearly there" It didn't particularly surprise Sasuke that his own brother was blackmailing him. This was actually normal in their family, using 'favors' and knowing 'certain facts' to one's own advantage. The younger Uchiha made it quite clear that he didn't want to join Itachi in this meeting, instead, Sasuke thought about the hot bath he could be in right now, and the bed he kept thinking about sleeping in after a rough day at the office. 

But no. He was stuck at the back of one of their company cars, being driven to another meeting with the devil at his side. Only because Sasuke forgot to switch his fucking phone off before putting it down on his desk. 

A mistake never to be made again. 

 

"Do you want me to tell mother that you keep lying about not receiving her messages about the different male candidates she has for you and just deleting them?" Itachi's smooth voice came across to the younger one in the car, making Sasuke turn his head in the others direction almost instantly. Giving his brother a long glare that didn't seem to set the elder on fire, Sasuke sighed, looking down at his watch. Itachi wasn't blaming his brother for doing something like that, he himself did the same ages ago. He just had fun messing with Sasuke, who doesn't get worked up that easily. 

 

"Fuck you 'tachi" Sasuke wasn't up for his brothers' games right now, realizing the two might be late to their meeting due to the traffic. The younger hated being late, as it showed lack of professionalism and seriousness, which he didn't want the other company to think the Uchiha were like. Both Itachi and he worked hard to receive a good reputation, only wanting it to stay like that for a long time. It would be a shame for all their hard work to come crumbling down because they were late. 

Leaning back in the luxury leather seats of the car, Sasuke sighed trying hard not to think about a growing headache he was beginning to have. Today, the two brothers have finally finished up their project for a brand new hotel they'll be building, that took them a couple months to come up with and finalize. Finding the perfect location and construction workers, all the two had to do was find some experienced interior designers to decorate the inside of the hotel like the two brothers wanted.

...They still haven't succeeded in finding anyone like that. 

However, after hearing about her sons' little project, their mother suggested the company their father just signed a contract that was owned by their mothers best friends husband, Minato Uzumaki. As the two proceeded to investigate the company's interior design section, they were pleasantly surprised to see amazing reviews left about the workers that help transform offices, businesses, and hotels into completely different places altogether. Each of the company's project is as unique as the other, all lead by Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Uzumaki. 

Sasuke was quite excited to meet the man and his team who could finalize their project, but really hoped they could move their meeting to another day. He was feeling like shit, and when he did, he tends to take it out on other people. Which would be very unpleasant to do on someone he is just about to meet, who he would be working with for a couple months at least. 

 

"Is that really a good way to talk to your brother Otouto?" Itachi's smooth voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts, looking down at his watch once again. 

 

"Devil more like. Blackmailing me into being here or else you'll feed me to the lioness" the younger shivered by just thinking how much that nickname fit their mother. Yes, she came across as petite and rather kind, always welcoming anyone the two brothers brought home. But if you flip the coin and get on her bad side... you could be ripped to shreds. instantly.

Both Itachi and he avoided that at all costs. Both of them know how horrid their mother can be from back when they were younger... 

 

"Surprised you didn't use 'Madusa' like you used to back when the two of us spoke code around mother, so she wouldn't figure out what we were plotting" Itachi exhaled, fixing the cuffs on his dress shirt, probably using that to waste some time. Instead, Sasuke smiled slightly at the other end of the car, thinking about the memory Itachi was talking about. The two of them used to use specific words to talk about things that their mother didn't particularly like, 'Medusa' being her nickname. Using a lot of code words, the brothers thought this was an amazing idea, using this technique way too often then they should. Both didn't realize that their mother was smarter then they thought, Mikoto soon cracked their codes with ease.  

That night still left the brothers shivering in fright, remembering the vivid pain from their backsides. They never spoke code around their mother again... 

 

"Yeah... I'd rather not" Sasuke scrunched up his nose just thinking about the last night the two of them used code. Just taking a glace with the corner of his eye at Itachi, showed he remembered as well. The two sighed in unison, looking out of the windows not to continue this topic. The younger Uchihas attention now focused on the parking lot their car was turning into, remembering where they were actually heading to. Glancing at his watch, he realized they weren't actually that late, only by a few minutes. 

His gaze soon wandered away from his watch and onto the huge building in front of him,  that the two brothers were supposed to have their meeting at. The entire building was completely white, sunlight bouncing off of it in many different directions, giving the building a powerful glow. This building had many windows in its design, on top of this also had a unique shape compared to other companies Sasuke has been at. It was as if many buildings were inside one big one, sections sticking out in different angles. The younger Uchiha thought each section was meant for different things, meaning they'll have a hard time finding the room they need... 

But Sasuke must admit, it did look really cool...

'Uzumaki corporation' was written with huge and bright letters right above the entrance, not only showing how wealthy the company was, but how well it was doing. And seeing all these people walking around and chatting inside through the windows, Sasuke knew this company was serious, making the Uchiha smile slightly in relief. 

The abrupt stop of their car shook Sasuke out of his daze, his seatbelt stopping him from launching through the front window of the car. Already glaring at the driver, Sasuke was about to ask what the man was thinking, driving like that.

Until a ball of bright blond that looked a lot like the sunshine caught his eyes in fascination. 

Not being able to look away, Sasuke had noticed a young man, maybe in his middle twenties, running past their car and towards the building, thanking their driver for letting him pass. Wearing a bright orange buttoned up shirt, that deliciously wrapped tight around the boys' muscular arms and broad shoulders, showing off just how much time the boy actually spent in a gym working out. Wearing bright blue jeans to match the outfit, the boy hurried across the parking lot, towards the front door, probably late for a meeting or about to hand in a project that was due today. Sasuke approved of the outfit quite a bit, quickly looking at more features the boy had before he disappeared.

A huge smile plastered across his pink lips, showing a bit of his perfect white teeth that Sasuke could imagine tasted minty fresh, as his eyes were focused ahead of him. His slightly tan skin glistened in the sunshine, his hair scruffy and all over the place, only adding to the blonds' good looks. 

As he turned his back to enter the building with a hurry, the shirt also showed off his nicely toned back, happily hugging the flat stomach and tiny waist, which flowed down to the blonds perfectly shaped ass-

 

"Otouto, you're staring too much" Restraining himself from jumping at his brothers' sudden words, Sasuke looked down at his watch as a distraction. Cursing Itachi for taking away his last seconds to admire the good-looking young man, Sasuke tried his best not to seem interested.

Itachi's smart eyes observed his younger brother, clearly catching him staring at the good-looking young man that passed them just now which surprised the elder quite a bit. Sasuke was never interested in anyone, let alone a stranger on the street. He usually went for people who were like him or had the same interests as him, that way Sasuke could easily hold a conversation. Or he just went for people who were interested in a one night stand, no strings attached.

A small but sadistic smile crept onto the older Uchihas lips that he quite skillfully hid with his hand. Waiting for their driver to find a spot and park, Itachi couldn't refrain himself from thinking, how much of a great game this will be to play with his little brother. 

After all... Itachi knew how Minato's son looks like.  

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this story! Warning, there will be violence and no fluff for a while. I want to develop this story to the fullest! :D  
> Sorry for such a cliffhanger, I'm writing the next part right now as you're reading this so do forgive me :P


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke finally meet, which is surprising to Sasuke. The black haired man didn't believe the company was as good as the reviews he read said, already being disappointed by many before. He was pleasantly surprised by Naruto Uzumaki. Not in only one way.

Finally exiting the car, Sasuke tried his best not to seem in a hurry to see the blond man one last time, turning his head in the direction of the building. The black-haired man's eyes frantically searching, his head staying in place to seem like he was just admiring the building once again. Which wasn't entirely false. The building still looked breathtaking every time the dark-haired man glanced at it.

But enough about it. The young Uchiha has better things to stare at.

Sasuke's frantic eyes once again caught blond locks, that were now bouncing slightly, due to the guy being impatient. Waiting for the lift, the guy kept glancing at his watch, probably just like Sasuke, worrying about being late. The Uchiha wondered, however... what was the man so worried about being late for?

Taking a closer look at the guy, he wasn't holding anything in his arms like other youngsters he saw enter the building, who barely made it indoor without dropping their project materials. So... Sasuke guessed he wasn't part of the architectural group of the company. 

Taking a calculating look at the boys' clothes, Sasuke crossed off being part of the business side too, thinking the blond looked too casual. 

_So... what could it be?_

The Uchiha wasn't interested... not in the slightest. Just... curious. But his curiousness sure got the better of him, as he didn't notice dark eyes belonging to the devil carefully observing his little brother, following his gaze. A knowing smirk made its way to the elders' lips, knowing full well that Sasuke would _never_ be _this_ interested in a building or it's structure. 

But he let it slide, not commenting on the matter at the moment. After all, it's not like Sasuke was going to tell him what was taking up so much of his attention. So why should Itachi be any nicer and tell his brother the identity of the blond?

It will be fun for the devil to see his usually emotionless brothers' face, break slightly due to shock as the man's ass he was now checking out, turns out to be their partner for the next few months.

 

Sasuke still not noticing his brother, let his eyes quickly flickering down to the blonds ass, Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to see even _that_ part of the man nicely shaped, completely forgetting about figuring out the man's job. Humming in appreciation, Sasuke only wondered what the guys' personality was like this time. But at the same time, the Uchiha didn't care in the slightest, probably never seeing the man again after this. 

The blond turned his head towards the windows, probably feeling Sasukes' gaze on his back, which resulted in Sasuke flinching ever so slightly. Trying hard not to seem like he was staring, Sasuke tilted his head to his left, his eyes still glued to the blond as other cars moved around in the busy parking lot.  

Itachi held back a chuckle at the youngers actions, thinking how ridiculous his younger brother was acting around this stranger neither man met before. Sasuke was hard to get emotions out of, even slight twitches like this involved winding the younger up for quite a bit. Somehow, Naruto Uzumaki was doing all these things, by merely looking over his shoulder. Interesting... very interesting indeed. 

The elders' lips only widened, revealing a much bigger smirk that usually only showed after completing a huge money offer that even his father couldn't do. Meaning, the devil was about to have the time of his life annoying the fuck out of Sasuke.  

But he couldn't be careless and ruin the fun so quickly. So Itachi kept silent.

 

Sasuke's eyes thought they met the sapphire-like eyes of the blond, only to be slightly disappointed to notice them looking straight past him into the distance, trying to figure out who was staring at him. Disappointed? No no, more like relieved he didn't have to explain his staring.

Blue eyes... A shade that was lighter than the sky, sparkling due to the sunshine that happily bounced off of them. The Uchiha could clearly see they were smart, flickered at different objects that were outside.

Matching well with the man's blond hair and tan skin, Sasuke was quite dazzled by the man's good looks. Not thinking about it too much, Sasuke crossed his arms, seeing way more than just one emotion hidden in them. Trying to figure out what it was he saw, not believing his first thoughts on the topic, the black haired man furrowed his eyebrows for a second, squinting his own eyes slightly to get a better look. 

However, the blond soon shrugged his instincts off, turning back to face the lift he once did, Sasuke not being able to figure out if he was right or not... 

But he could swear he saw slight fear lurking deep within the blond. The question was, why would the man be scared?

As Sasuke's thoughts got the better of him and he didn't come back to reality on time, the younger Uchiha didn't witness the mans apparent leave, onyx eyes not being able to find the blond that had his full attention for quite some time. Trying hard not to admit disappointment, Sasuke looked over his shoulder, finding Itachi looking at him with a knowing look. This sent shivers down the younger ones back. 

 

"Are you done staring?" Itachi's bored tone would easily fool anyone else, but not Sasuke. He lived with the man way too long to know, Itachi wasn't bored at all. Just playing it. The younger one of the two won't be so easily lead into the others web.  

 

"Yeah, the building sure is breathtaking" Sasuke didn't even flinch at the sudden calculating look in the devils' eyes, trying to figure out a way for Sasuke to be truthful with him. But instead, turned to teasing. That's what older brothers were for overall. 

 

"The only time your breath hitched was when your eyes landed on that younger boys' ass" Smiling innocently, the devil hid his true intentions well, toying with Sasuke quite a bit before he let his little fly out of the web. "I didn't know you were into blonds Otouto"

Sighing deeply but unable to hide the slight pink tint on his pale cheekbones, Sasuke started to walk forward into the company. Glancing at his watch, he realized they were already a couple minutes late. They shouldn't make their probably soon to be team wait any longer. 

 

"Oh please. You know I don't do romance" Sasuke tried to make his answer as flat as possible so that Itachi doesn't get any weird ideas. The last thing the younger Uchiha wants was for his brother to play matchmaker, which he likes to do way too much. 

And it wasn't like Sasuke was interested anyway. Just... merely curious. The blond couldn't have been older than twenty-four, but somehow had the body of a mature man. He was in amazing shape which Sasuke could admit, seeing the blond in such tight clothing. 

Probably looking way better without them-

 

"Otouto, the door" Came Itachi's voice again, humor behind it this time, as Sasuke snapped out of his daze just in time to not bump into the company's glass doors. Shit. He had to concentrate. 

 

\----

 

Checking his watch once again, the Uzumaki breathed in to calm himself once again, standing outside of meeting room 27. His gaze soon stopped at the papers he was holding in his hands, their past projects to show the interested individuals, mentally making sure this was the right room. 

He wasn't worried. Not at all.

Naruto was confident in his work as well as his teams, knowing full well they are very skilled. They've done so many projects before, all of them coming out better than the last. People have praised them, have written amazing reviews about them, earning his father quite a few interviews about their company growth during the last few years. Naruto himself had to attend, being one of the youngest to ever become an interior manager, and not make a complete idiot out of himself, which surprised even his own mother.

After all, her son was known for being loudmouthed, rude and annoying on a regular basis. Even to Kushina. 

But in the end, the blond proved he wasn't just that. He was skilled and professional when he wanted, performing amazing projects that were crazy and impressive. And people loved it. 

 

"What are you daydreaming about? Get in there before the client changes his mind" Sakura's sudden voice made the blond jump slightly, clutching his chest with his spare hand, turning his head to look behind him. 

Noticing his team with Sakura, ready with papers like he asked, the blond sighed deeply, trying not to make an idiot out of himself... Even if he already did. 

Sakura's clever eyes didn't miss the slight fear flicker in her best friends blue eyes, before disappearing completely. Her worry only grew for the boy. 

 

"God Sakura... one of these days I'm going to have a heart attack cause of you" Standing up straight and turning back to the door in front of him, Naruto heard his pink haired friend sigh, which made him smiled. he always had that kind of effect on people.

But apart from that, Sakura was right. The blond had to stop fucking around and get a move on before she kicked her foot up his ass. She has done so many times, that it actually surprised him she didn't yet. Probably cause the team was there too, and she didn't want to show her demon side to them just yet. 

The reason he was standing outside the door daydreaming has completely flown out of his mind, all thanks to Sakura. Which the blond couldn't be more grateful for to his friend, as now it was way easier to move and think. Before he got back into his overthinking state, the Uzumakis lips moved. 

 

"Let's go" Grinning at everyone who nodded in agreement, Naruto's team followed his lead into the room as the Uzumaki swung open the door with pride. 

Reveling the meeting room, Naruto's team were frozen still for a moment in the entrance way, shocked at the overall beauty of the room. Huge windows from top to bottom, let the sunshine from outside light up the room, which was painted a beautiful shade of blue. Going well with the awfully long white table that stood on a completely black carpet, only adding to the overall appeal of the room. Lamps hung low from the ceiling over the table, not turned on as natural light was enough for the room to light up with color. Ten chairs of different bright colors stood on either side of the table, showing a lot of creativity and work went into making this room just as creative as the people who have just entered it. 

Naruto, already used to the room, proceeded to their clients with... slight hesitation which caught Sakura's attention. Letting her eyes rest on the two clients, she wasn't surprised... as they looked quite similar to... _him._

The pink haired woman didn't intervene. _He_... didn't have any family. It's just a coincidence that these two looked similar to him. Sakura tried to not let discomfort show on her face as she stayed with the rest of the team at the back, while Naruto like usual greeted them first.

 

Gazes wondered to the client they were supposed to meet with curiosity, some eyes widened with shock as members either recognized or simply were surprised of how these people looked; scanning them head to toe to make sure _this_ wasn't a hologram. 

First of all, there were two clients... One older than the other. Both sharing jet black hair and pale skin that shone in the sun, looking very smooth and delicate. Onyx eyes that were focused on what their boss was saying showed great intellect, as well as a huge ton of pride. These eyes would make anyone squirm under them, as they were also heavy with power. Which made everyone mentally note, not to fuck with them. At all.

But apart from that, their eyes suited really well with their dark hair. Suits ironed to a T, both men fit them well, filling in the suit in all the right places. Blushes spread and eyes averted, everyone, knowing full well, that their boss was talking to a pair of very handsome men. 

 

"Welcome to Uzumaki Corporation's. I am Naruto Uzumaki, head of the interior design team" Naruto's cheery voice filled the room as he proceeded with a huge smile he always gives his new clients, shaking hands with the taller client at first, bowing as he introduced himself. "I'm pleased both of you chose us for your project." The blonds gaze quickly flickered to the younger of the two, letting his eyes take in the sight of how _nicely_  the dark blue suit wrapped around the man's strong arms, flat stomach, and muscular chest. This man most definitely took his gym sessions seriously. 

Quickly to not seem too obvious, the blonds gaze returned to the older of the two, who was gradually standing up straight from his bow as they let go of each other's hands with smiles. Naruto hoping he didn't notice Naruto's clear stare at his brother.

The knowing look in the devils' eyes when their gaze met told him otherwise, making the blond mentally cringe at his childish behavior.  

 

 

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, the creator of this project alongside my younger brother" A rather rich voice as smooth as melted chocolate filled the room, clearly used to talking about business transactions, with much more at stake. Usually, people would melt at the said voice, agreeing to everything the devil would command of them, which always satisfied Itachi to the fullest.

This time, however, intelligent eyes shone with humor as he noticed the Uzumaki stand unaffected, blue eyes waiting for him to announce his brother. Holding back an amused yet still slightly surprised chuckle, Itachi gestured towards the slightly shorter male who... _Damn_.

Naruto's gaze lingered on the male for a while, which was way longer than they did on Itachi. This quite long stare only make the blond conclude that the earlier glance he gave the man wasn't enough to fully take in the beauty he possessed. The younger brother was outstandingly attractive.

 

_'Concentrate Uzumaki! This is a fucking business meeting, not some first date!'_

 

Itachi didn't miss the slight pause between the two men in front of him or the slight redness on his brothers' pale cheeks, that was clearly visible. Teasing or commenting now would automatically mean game over for Itachi, meaning no more fun. So Itachi quite happily held his tongue, observing the two quite closely for more unnatural reactions from Sasuke. It was clear he liked the blond, no doubt about it. And seeing the blond eyes check out his brother more than once, Itachi could bet the Uzumaki was interested as well. 

Ignoring Itachi's analyzing stare that Naruto spotted quite easily, he quite happily took hold of the younger mans' hand, greeting each other like any business partners do. Just this time, Naruto felt something completely different while touching the youngers hand than he did with the older. A slight flicker to be more exact. That... felt pretty nice. 

Not thinking too much about it, Naruto's attention turned back to the dark-haired man he smiled brightly at, encouraging him to introduce himself. After all, he was only doing it to find out his business' partners name. Nothing more.

 

 

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Thank you for the welcome" A more stone cold and emotionless voice filled the room, that you could hear was full of power and command. Naruto and Sasuke let go of each other's hand with slight hesitation as some members of the teams' knees shook slightly, knowing that this man had power all of them could dream of. They really weren't sure how their boss stayed as cheery and relaxed as he usually was around their work area. But then proceeded to think the male had too much experience before with these kinds of men, probably used to it. 

But that wasn't all of it. Naruto read people quite well, knowing things that his team members didn't quite notice and probably won't, until much later. Which amused the blond. 

For example, Sasuke had a much shorter temper than the older, wanting to be part of the discussion simply a small part of the overall reason why. On top of this, Naruto realized the man loved his power and making people shit under themselves with it, quite confident in his skill and looks. 

The older, however, hid his emotions quite well for the first five minutes they were talking. Itachi gave himself away from his eyes, which showed emotions quite clearly to the blond. Basically speaking, the guy was a devil in human skin, who could ruin you in less than a heartbeat if you mess with him or his brother. Which Naruto understood and respected, making a mental note not to fuck with Itachi. 

The blonds mind wondered back to the articles he was given beforehand about both the brothers' successes, Naruto no longer surprised at their confidence. The two are geniuses, after all, earning quite a bit of money by themselves through a lot of successful business deals and contracts. 

But that didn't mean Naruto won't have fun teasing the younger. As long as Itachi won't see. 

 

Getting back to the topic at hand and trying hard not to keep his gaze on Sasuke for too long than appropriate, Naruto looked over at the older brother. The blond received an email from the man a few days before this meeting, Naruto being able to discuss what he has done from that point on. Letting the two men sit in their seats first, Naruto went over to the main laptop in the meeting room, connecting his memory stick to it. 

 

"The email I received from you a couple of days ago Uchiha-san was very interesting, I couldn't stop thinking about certain ideas you both might like" Looking up from the laptop to notice slight surprise flicker on the brothers' faces, made Naruto give them a questioning look. Both their eyes rested on the papers Naruto came in with, which were placed next to the laptop he was currently working on. This action from the brothers made the blond smirk. 

Of course, their projects won't be on paper. Naruto designed everything through... 3D... Holograms right? Ugh, he really couldn't remember the equipment name... 

But that didn't matter right now.

 

"I beg your pardon, you've... Already started to plan, even if you never had a conversation with neither of us?" Itachi's smooth voice came through, slight surprised could be heard in the man's voice, as Sasuke's eyes sparkled slightly, clearly intrigued. The blond's smile only widened, looking from one brother to another with a bored expression as if he just said a casual 'morning' to the two. Not looking back at the laptop this time, the blond stood up straight, putting a hand on his hip as he waited for the laptop to load. 

 

"Well yeah. That's what I have always done for our new clients, to let them check out our visions for the room they want to be designed" Scratching the back of his head with his other hand out of habit, Naruto looked between the brothers to see if he fucked up, thinking maybe the two liked the whole idea of them designing everything. 

Not finding a bit of anger or disapproval, the blond noticed both the Uchiha brothers not only intrigued but quite surprised, he carried on his explanation. 

 

"Taking the estimated measurements Uchiha-san-"

 

"Please, call me Itachi" Smoothly interrupting Naruto, Itachi smiled from his seat as he leisurely sat back, a smile already forming on his lips. A clear sign that he impressed the man, Naruto smiled, proud of himself as he nodded and soon after a slight pause, continued. 

 

"That Itachi-san has kindly sent me through email, I decided to design something that I thought would suit your tastes" Naruto noticing the laptop has logged onto his account, he moved over to the hologram projector that was above his head, reaching for it to turn it on. After all, he had to show their two clients and his team what they already have planned right now.  

The blond missed onyx eyes subtlely watching him from his chair, taking in the way the blonds muscles stretched for the device that was hung from the ceiling, liking the way the blond's shirt visibly showed them off by being quite tight. 

Realizing his brother was right next to him, Sasuke didn't let his eyes wonder anymore, knowing there will be consequences if they did. He, therefore, asked a question that has been on his mind for quite a bit. 

 

"Suit our tastes?" Sasuke asked this time, not liking the way only Itachi was involved in the conversation. He spoke louder than necessary, however, making Naruto flinch, the two brothers clearly seeing the muscles in the blonds back tense abruptly, as the man stood frozen still for a moment. Sasuke didn't really understand the reaction from the blond, thinking he maybe did something wrong. 

But just as Sasuke was about to apologize for his suddenly raised voice, the Uzumaki proceeded with the machine, trying hard to cover his odd behavior up. Looking over his shoulder for a minute at the two of them before answering, Naruto didn't miss the surprise that could be seen in the onyx eyes. Not sure if it was the way Naruto went about doing things or his odd behavior, the blond won't be pushing for an answer on that. 

But apart from that... Naruto didn't have to mention how much he _liked_ the way the usually emotionless eyes that reporters always comment on, flickered with slight emotion cause of him. Made the Uzumaki... feel another spark. 

Noticing the machine was switching on, Naruto turned to face the two brothers again, smile still plastered on his face as he proceeded in trying to set up the equipment. 

 

"After reading through a lot of articles about the two of you" This was a complete lie, Naruto just read the email he received and guessed their styles. "I've done a rough sketch that I then put into 3D model that I'm planning to show the two of you" This was a half lie as Naruto barely drew, not being that good at it. He preferred to put it on a laptop and play around with the design, editing the design later on if needed. 

Taking in the silence from the two brothers, Naruto chuckled gently, taking the two out of their daydream. The blond guessing the two haven't received this sort of treatment from other companies the two discussed business with. 

Making the Uzumaki smile wider, proud he was surprised more people with his unexpected ways to deal with projects.

Tapping could be heard as Naruto tried to get his design up onto the white table in front of the brothers and him, connecting the projector to the laptop. The blue eyes stayed focused on the screen, opening up all the programs that were needed to make it work how Naruto wanted it to. 

Thinking the silence was way too long, Naruto looked up once again, seeing the brothers waiting for Naruto to be done with the laptop, probably wanting to see the design Naruto made beforehand.

Not really liking the silence, the blond spoke once more. 

 

"No need to worry, If our clients dislike what I've planned beforehand, we always change the design to preference, but that's better than starting from a blank canvas" Finishing his little speech, he smiled at the two of them sweetly, before once again his eyes resting on the laptop screen. These aren't his first clients to be surprised about the way he did his job, the blond was used to this. So he knew how to talk to these people to not only let them know they were in charge, but Naruto was as well. 

 

This is one of a few meetings where the whole team is present, their boss usually meeting their clients by himself to check if they were even worth their time. Naruto Uzumaki... can be _very_ intimidating at times, as some of them came to conclude. After all, there's a lot of pressure on not only the head of the interior design team but as the son of the one in charge, Minato Uzumaki. Even if Naruto never yelled at them, or any of them saw him angry... They knew there's a possibility it will happen in the future. 

However, the team has never quite seen their boss work with his clients before, quite impressed how professional he was being. Smoothly explaining his way of thinking and doing things to the two, he seated them down and now are ready to briefly show the first design to them. Just how they are expected to serve their clients in the near future...

 

Gazing returning to the clients in front of them, who have not only signed a contract with the founder of the Uzumaki Corporations, they also asked their boss a lot to meet his entire team, which came as a surprise. Most clients only want to meet their boss, make an assumption and have it done as quickly as they could. That's why a lot of them weren't worried that a meeting was scheduled today until the information came around that they were involved too... 

 

"What are you all spacing out for? Never seen this room before?" Sakura's voice made a few younger members jump, catching everyone's attention. Looking around at each other, they didn't know how to ask the girl about the room they were in. Until a long pause later, one of the younger employees finally got the courage and spoke up. 

 

"Sakura-san... who... who designed this room?" Whispering so that their boss or the two clients don't hear, thinking it will be rude to speak behind their backs in a meeting. Averting their eyes to the pink haired woman who didn't speak for a while, few of the members took note of her lips slowly curving into a smile, proud eyes fixed on a certain blond. Most of them already knew the answer, before Sakura started to speak, small smilies also spreading across the crowd. 

 

"The founder of Uzumaki Corporations used this room to test Naruto's skill after a long" Sakura tried hard now to laugh out loud at the memory of the idiot Naruto studying, using her hand to cover her lips at the memory. " _long_ while, waiting for that dumbass to learn everything he needed before getting the job" A few of the members also tried hard not to laugh, others smiling at the endearing way Naruto's friend used 'dumbass' to describe their boss. "And sure enough... After getting it wrong so many times, Naruto became much better at planning and decorating. The founder was shocked to see such progress in him but pleasantly surprised too. So... basically, this is the room that got Naruto his dream job" Ending her little story with a smile, she didn't need to turn back to know she inspired more than half of the young people stood next to her. 

But sadly, not everyone saw this story as inspiration. 

 

"Yeah sure. I smell bullshit. He probably got the job for free from his dad. He runs this place after all" Sakura sighed, trying to control her temper that was near to exploding.

 

"Yeah, everyone just feels pity for him cause he's an only parent. That's about it. No fucking talent" Hearing snickers in the crowd of people, the green-eyed woman clenched her fists, not wanting to make a scene in front of their new clients. But it was _really fucking hard_. 

 

"Mhm... Probably using all that money we work our asses for to buy that little brat toys or get some company only money can buy" She hated people like that. Actually, she _despised_ them. 

 

Using hateful comments to hurt her best friend, to bring him down. Feeding each other gossip or rumors to make them feel better about not being in charge, and make the person they aim their hate at completely clueless about it, using their kind heart to the maximum. And sadly, Naruto was a kind fool. 

The pink haired beauty knew there were people on their team who hated Naruto, there are people like that everywhere. So that they could inflict pain on others to forget about their own. There was no point in trying to explain to them that saying these things will get them anywhere. And Sakura knew, the best way to deal with them is to ignore them and move on. 

But Sakura wasn't a shy little mouse. Oh no. She _loved_ to speak her mind whenever she could. That's one of the reasons Naruto is not only friends with her but employed her too. 

 

"If you don't believe me, why don't you go ask him yourselves?" Sakura's smile couldn't have been any more unnatural looking, as well as sadistic. After hearing all that stuff about her best friend, she deserved a medal for not beating these fuckers into the ground like she was itching to do. But she was at work. And she needed to be professional.

Turning her head along with her voice, her gaze skimmed the crowd in front of her, people visibly paled at the look she gave them. Clearly scared of not only their boss but of his close friend too, that they know is way smarter than any of them there.

 

"As I proceed to set this up, Let me introduce you to the team you eagerly wanted to meet" Came Naruto's voice before anyone could answer, heads snapping back to look to the front, trying to look like they were listening all this time. Sakura did too, with a satisfied smirk plastered all over the girls face, eyes now focused straight ahead on blue ones. 

The blond proceeded to gesture to his tea stood by the door, Sakura taking this as a hint to walk towards him. The team followed after some hesitation, introducing themselves one after another to the Uchiha brothers.

 

\----

The brothers were finally able to step inside after the blond has left, looking around curiously at the inside of the building. Taking a quick glance at the high ceiling, with a couple of lights hanging from it with fascination, the brothers had to admit it wasn't badly designed. In fact, the white walls and the huge windows that you can look through from the outside gave the building a fresh and clean sense of style. Which the younger, liked a lot. 

Furniture that was in a cheerful variety of colors could be seen lighting the room up, but the two didn't pay that much attention as their eyes landed on the reception desk, which shone in the sunlight. The desk was stationed in the middle of the room, its color a pale blue with white letterings on it, which stood out quite a bit. Already knowing their say the company's name or something similar, the brothers didn't bother to stare, stopped in front of it and waited to be spoken to.

Two ladies were sat in front of computers, piles of paper at each of their sides with telephones at each ear. Not surprised by this what so ever as the brothers knew how busy the company was, the two brothers proceeded to respect the two and wait. Also using this opportunity to listen in and figure out how the company trained these two on how to deal with queries or other inquiries. 

Sasuke's eyes scanned the two woman, not bothering to give them a full analysis, as he was more interested in what they said then how the two looked. But even if Sasuke wasn't into girls, he could admit, the two were outstandingly beautiful. 

One woman had bronze hair in two buns at each side of her head with a fringe, not too long to cover her eyes, as they rested on the laptop where she was furiously tying something. She wore slight makeup to only make her features more noticeable, but not too much to be declared not fit for work. The uniform she had was ironed and tight around the woman's petite form, a lot of men probably liking the view. A little badge caught the Uchihas attention, reading 'Tenten' which was probably her name.

Keen eyes not missing a thing as they scanned the content of the page she pulled up on her laptop, Tenten simultaneously spoke to the person on the line, trying to help. 

 

"Yes, I completely understand... Yes, I will be passing this on... Alright, what date would you be most available?" Turning towards the center of the desk and taking hold of a pen, Tentens gaze flickers up to notice the two brothers. Giving them a smile and mouthing 'one moment' which the two nodded about, the brunette quickly returned to her side of the desk and flipped through a rather thick diary. Filled with different dates, times and sticky notes, the woman finally found a space she could tell the other person they could attend at. 

Another voice, much higher than Tentens, brought Itachi's attention towards the other side of the desk. His eyes flickering to the woman, Itachi noticed that this lady is the slight opposite of Tenten that they just encounter. 

The woman had a much stronger aura around her, as she seemed to be in a heated argument over the phone. However, her voice remained as calm as if she was greeting someone, using words that could scare someone into doing whatever the girl pleased. Trying not to show confusion on his face, Itachi continued to quickly figure the girl out. 

Pale blond hair was neatly pulled up into a long ponytail, some of the girls fringe going over one of her eyes, which were blue. They were focused on an article placed in front of her, probably being the reason for the argument. Wearing the same formal uniform Tenten was wearing, Itachi soon found out the girls name was 'Ino' by the badge she also wore. 

 

"No. It _clearly_ says in what YOUR journalists wrote, in YOUR paper, that the 'Uzumaki corporations founder, Minato Uzumaki, was having an affair!' on the front page. Do you have _any_ idea what this scandalous article could bring to your company? Or should I have to send a message to some of the lawyers we have to explain?" The girl not only sounded confident but ruthless, as she read more into the article she was holding, not holding back as she quoted and debunked all of the lies written in the paper. 

Looking over the desk, Itachi recognized the company, already knowing from the logo he didn't read it. Honestly, because these types of papers always ied, just to get their worthless paers to sell. Pathetic. 

 

"Yes, alright. I'll see you on the 23rd at 6 pm. Thank you, have a lovely evening" Both brothers caught the last snippet of Tentens conversation, bringing them back to the girl. As she put her phone down, she happily turned to help the two brothers, who have been waiting patiently. 

 

"I'm sorry to have kept you both waiting. How may I help you today?" Her attention fully on the two of them, the Uchiha brothers tried to ignore the conversation the other receptionist was having, Tenten giving them both an understanding look. She had to sit next to the rather loud and easily angered blond for more than 7 hours each day. Sasuke and Itachi both looked at her with pity.

 

"It's alright. We're here for a meeting with Naruto Uzumaki and the interior design team?" Itachi not wanting to wait anymore spoke up, as the brunette turned back to her laptop, blushing slightly from noticing how handsome the two newcomers were by having a better look. Trying to not seem too flustered, Tenten tried her best to find the meeting the man was talking about, but there was just way too many on the list. Noticing this, Itachi quickly added, "At 3 pm?"

Thanking Itachi for the time, Tenten nodded as she found the names along with the scheduled time. 

 

 

"Naruto Uzumaki... Interior team...The Uchiha brothers?" Reading out the meeting details, both Itachi and Sasuke nodded, making the brunette stand up. Walking over to the back of their desk, she opened a cupboard with a lot of files inside, as well as other things, neatly stacked together. Taking out two identification cards which you put around your neck, both having 'VISITOR' written on them, Tenten returned to the two of them with a smile. 

 

"Please may I see both of your ID cards before letting you through?" Smiling sweetly, Tenten gestured for one of the body guards to come towards them, as both Itachi and Sasuke proceeded to take their wallets out. Having done this so many time, both brothers gave their ID like the brunette girl asked to the guard, as he quickly checked them for verification for her. Soon enough he gave the girl a nod, returned their cards and turned back to his spot by the door. 

 

"Alright, now thats all done..." Tenten scanned the two visitor cards before handing one to Itachi and one to Sasuke, before making her way around the desk to meet them on the other side of it. She needed to stretch her legs anyway, this being a perfect opportunity. Both Uchihas put the card around their neck, as their gazes were fixed on Tenten. "Please follow me, so I can guide you to the right elevator"

Neither of the brothers being much of a talker, the girl just took the silence as agreement, walking towards the right side of the buildings elevators, her high heels clanked on the tiled floor as she did. The two brothers followed her, noticing the girl was shorter than they originally thought, but that didn't bother them much as she showed them towards three different lifts. Each completely the same, the brothers proceeded to walk forward, thinking there was no difference in which they took. 

 

"Excuse me" Hearing these words from behind them, the brothers stopped to loook back at the receptionist. "You both have to take the lift far to your right. The other two lead to different areas of the building, the far right being the interior design part" Tenten stopped in her tracks, smiling at the two of them as Itachi nodded, walking over to the correct lift. Pressing the button as Sasuke came to join his side, the lift didn't take that long, before the two were inside of it. "Please press the number 34. That will take you were you need" 

Smiling, the girl waved to them as the elevator doors closed, both brothers thanking her for helping them. Both getting the impression, that this company was filled with quite big hearted people. 

 

 

"This is looking really good so far, right Otouto?" Hearing his brothers voice, Sasuke sighed slightly, deep in thought about this comapny and their people. Gazing at the numbers going up each time they passed a floor, Sasuke couldn't disagree with his brother. 

The over all picture was good. The people here were well trained, knew exactly what they had to do during their work hours if you look at the receptionists, and just generally seemed kind. 

But Sasuke still wasn't fully convinced... 

 

"So far"

 

\---

 

 

Stepping out of the elevator that Sasuke could've sworn he just realized a few minutes ago the blond wanted to use, the two were greeted by a slightly smaller reception, which was much more artistic. 

Art, sculptures and overall use of color showed that this was the more craetive part of the company. The bright orange walls were covered in pictures of probably past projecs the team succeeded in, as well as different art works that suited the decor. Wooden floor which was way better than tiles in Itachis opinion was slightly covered with a white rug, black sofa and chairs standing on top of it in one corner of the room. 

The two soon enough understood, that this was the interior design section, which involved having their own reception, secratory and scedule. 

The woman behind the reception desk looked up as the sound of the lift closing caught her attention, catching the brothers attention as well. 

Walking over to her, the two soon realized her name was Kurenai.

Repeating everything Itachi said to the lady below, Sasuke noticed her doing the exact same thing. Going onto her laptop to check, nodding in agreement, and standing up. Staying in one place for a minute as her eyes _clearly_ checked the older of the two out, she soon snapped out of her apparent daydream, informing the two to 'Please wait as she told her boss about their arrival.'

The two brothers couldn't stop themselves smirking confidently at the black-haired woman, knowing what caused her to act so unprofessionally as she walked over to a set of different corridors. 

 

Sighing deeply, Sasuke didn't waste a beat as he turned on his heels looking around the reception as they waited, figuring he might as well try to fiure out something more about their soon to be business partner/s. Itachi soon followed him, starting at the other side of the room, looking at pictures of different projects the team did.

Sadly, Sasuke couldn't concentrate like the devil had to find anything resently entertaining, the youngers eyes rested on the vibrant orange walls with defeat. His mind once again rested on the blond he met a few minutes ago, thinking that his shirt was a siilar colour. Also, how the shirt was tight around the mans torso.

Sasuke probably won't forget about that one for a while, the young male impressing the Uchiha even before the two got to hold a conversation.

Itachi who would usually notice his weird behaviour, was fortunately too busy reading something off the wall to pay attention to Sasuke and his unusual stillness. Which the younger was grateful for, as his brother would just nag him to explain his thoughts, Sasuke not really enjoying that senerio acting out.

Moving on quite quickly so his brother still doesn't notice, Sasuke's gaze found Kurenai returning from the corridors with a smile, asking the two to follow her.  

 

"Sorry to have made the two of you wait. Naruto-san said he and his team will be with you in a minute" She proceeded to explain, holding a few papers in her hands that were probably to do with the meeting they were about to have. Kurenai showed them towards the set of corridors, turning into a different one she has before, guiding them into a much longer corridor than the two expected. Glancing around, lots of double doors were placed on either side of the wide corridor. 

Seeing the numbers beside each double door, the brothers knew these were meeting rooms that the black-haired woman was leading them to. Sasuke appreciated the golden lettering on the black doors, glistening because of the light being turned on, which caught his eye straight away. Not surprised by the clever technique used as this was the interior design part of the company, Sasuke continued to follow Kurenai.

The sound of opening doors brought the Uchiha back to the present, Kurenai unlocking and opening the doors for them into meeting room 27. Placing her keys back into one of the many pockets the woman had in her uniform, she gestured for the two to step in.

Quite happily taking her up on the offer, the two brothers exchanged looks, before stepped in. Not expecting much, their eyes widened in slight shock as they glanced around, their eyes soon flickering with appreciation. 

You could see a lot of effort was put into not only designing but creating this meeting room. It was professional, but colorful at the same time, giving a feeling of relaxation rather than stress. The furniture matched the color of the room, the white table shining as if being brand new in the sunlight, as the huge windows at the end of the room gave the brothers an amazing view of the city. 

Without thinking, Sasuke had already walked over to the table and touched it ever so gently, feeling the cold yet very smooth surface of the furniture. feeling nice under his fingers, his eyes once again scanned the room, not wanting to aviod the smallest detail.

Surprisingly... Sasuke felt relaxed inside this room, even if he's about to have a serious meeting about their important project.  

 

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Hearing Kurenais voice who also walked into the room without the brothers noticing, smiled as she gazed at the surprised expressions on the two Uchiha brothers faces. Their gaze didn't move away from the astonishing room they were in even when spoken to, just adding to how much the two appreciated the view. Any client that comes in always has this reaction, the black-haired woman aready used to it. 

 

"No...thank you" Itachi answered quite a long pause, Sasuke still not realizing that the woman was even there. But as his devil of a brother walked over to him with a slight smile, Sasukes ees caught the woman bow respectifully and walk out of the meeting room. 

Hearing the doors click shut behind her exit, Itachi gently placed one of his hands on his brothers shoulder, leaning in slightly to see his brothers face, as well as hear his impressions, hoping they matched his own. 

 

"So?" It was a basic question that Itachi was asking him, but at the same time, a rather hard one.

This...was weird. Really weird, that before even talking to the team they were supposed to work with, just by seeing this room, Sasuke wanted to already let them start designing. 

The room proved of their skill. Which was definatly something the brothers were looking for. Proffessionalism, but something with a twist. This company apprears to be ticking all their boxes so far. The staff seemed rather kind as well, not like other companies they went to visit during the past few days. But that might as well be the cause of the brothers status, not overall. 

 

"Hn" Is all Sasuke replied with, deep in thought about his answer, as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes once again landed on the double doors. He wasn't one to make hasty decisions. He liked to notice, get the full experiance and take everything into account, taking his time as he made a valid decision.

The Uchiha hasn't met anyone from the team yet, so first, he wanted to get that out of the way, to see if these people were serious just like he and Itachi was. The black-haired man wondered, if the two of them would like what the team consisted of and how they worked together, or would all this experiance so far be demolished by a bunch of idiots who played Interior designer, not really knowing what they were doing. Sasuke really, didn't want that to be true. 

After quite a pause and the two brothers standing still, Sasuke sighed.

 

"Let's meet the team first before getting our hopes up" Sasuke will discuss and make this decision with Itachi after this meeting. That's what the Uchiha finally decided, this project being way too important for him to just give into strangers hands to fuck up. Sasuke had worked too hard for that to happen. 

Too deep in his thoughts, Sasuke didn't notice the way the devil's lips curved into a knowing smirk behind him after he gave that answer, as he watched his Otoutos back carefully. Yes, his brother was relaxed and simply waited for their meeting to stand in slight anticipation. 

That could be heard by the drumming from the youngers' fingers on the table he was next to, not suspecting Itachi to quickly turn this relaxed atmosphere into something entirely different. Only by hearing suspicious escape his brothers lips. 

 

"I personally believe you'll enjoy the company of the head of the team Otouto" trying hard not to be confused by his brothers' comment, the younger Uchiha looked over his shoulder at Itachi, giving him a questioning look. But before he could ask what the fuck the devil was speaking to him about, the doors to the meeting room opened. 

Resulting in Sasuke turning back to face the doors, only to be shocked in place for a full second. 

 

A familiar blond head made its way towards the two of them, a group of people entered after him who stayed by the door. 

 

Sasuke didn't know whether to be pleased, or utterly horrified by this surprise. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Sorry you all had to wait this long for this update, I hope it was worth it! I think that was a good chapter involving the two characters! I want Naruto to be slightly more flinchy the more we go into the story, to symbolize how awful being in a violent relationship is. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! :)


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke getting to know each other, as Naruto continues to live with a dreaded past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long guys! But here is another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!!! :)

"Welcome to Uzumaki Corporations. I am Naruto Uzumaki, head of the interior design team" Sasuke was still too astonished to be able to say a word back to the blond in front of him. The blond that he... Sasuke... was precisely checking out not so long ago...

The man that the Uchiha was imagining _naked_... was stood before him, saying he was the head of the interior design team. 

 _His business partner for the next few months._  

Sasuke was officially, more than fucked. 

 

The blond who went by the name of Naruto was expressing his cheerful character through the tone of his voice, as well as the ear to ear smile he had on his lips. Sasuke proceeded to be frozen, hiding his shock quite well from the boy, but not from his brother, a satisfied grin playing on the devils lips. 

 _He was totally going to pay the minute the two are alone for not telling him._  

 

Pushing his revenge to the back of his head for a minute, Sasuke still tried to figure out how the _fuck_ he ended up in this position in the first place, rewinding his thoughts over in his head. 

Not coming up with anything except his dickhead of a brother simply not telling him, Sasuke internally groaned, coming back to his senses with a lot of dread. But still found himself admiring the cheery character the blond seemed to have, that was warm... and pleasant to be around for the Uchiha. His smile that looked genuine was only adding to how much Sasuke was actually not hating this person, which was a surprise. 

After all, Sasuke _hated_ people. Let alone business partners. 

 

Snapping back to the present, the younger Uchiha noticed his brother and Naruto shaking hands, the blonds introduction coming to an end. The older probably stepped in for Sasuke during his little daydream, wanting to save him from at least one awkward situation happening in this meeting. 

_Itachi wasn't a complete dick after all..._

 

"I'm pleased both of you chose us for your project." Feeling a heavy gaze on him that he didn't feel before, Sasuke's eyes focused on his brother, thinking why the male was looking at him at such a time. They were in a meeting, even if it was with a blond that Sasuke found attractive. Which Itachi definitely found amusing. 

But...Sasuke only saw the back of Itachi's head as his gaze wandered to his brother, feeling slightly confused. How come Itachi wasn't looking at him when he still felt-

Turning back to look at Naruto, the Uchiha got even more confused, noticing the boy not looking at him either. Both his brother and Naruto were looking at each other, letting go of their hands as the blond eyes flickered with embarrassment. Itachi, wearing a knowing look. 

Sasuke was definitely missing something here... and he hated it. 

Wanting to ask his brother what the deal was, the Uchiha was interrupted before he could even speak, his brothers' eyes glued to Naruto. Somehow, angering the younger male more. 

 

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, the creator of this project alongside my younger brother" Hearing the same voice he has for as long as he lived, Sasuke knew this specific tone of voice Itachi used. Tone completely serious, but very persuasive at the same time, the devil used it while doing some kind of business transactions or contract discussions. Usually, people would melt at the said voice, agreeing to everything the devil would command of them, which always satisfied Itachi to the fullest.

Not being affected at all as he was used to it, Sasuke studied Naruto for his reaction, knowing the blond would melt and-

Turn towards Sasuke... completely unaffected... waiting for Itachi to announce him, with a lot of excitement building in those blue eyes that gazed at him with general happiness. Blinking a couple of times to make _sure_ he was seeing right, the Uchiha was trying hard, not to laugh. 

_This was not, how people usually acted around Itachi._

 

From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke could clearly see the devil holding back a slightly amused chuckle, wanting to stay professional in a meeting like he always had. Quite satisfied with not being the only one showing emotions in front of a stranger, the younger Uchihas gaze quickly shifted back to Naruto as Itachi gestured towards him, his queue to introduce himself. 

A simple task... that was right now close to an impossibility to the Uchiha, with the compelling look he received. 

Normal at first, the blonds gaze shifted completely from the second they met Sasukes'. Professional and serious, soon got flooded over with many different feelings, only showing in Naruto's eyes alone. 

What Sasuke didn't expect was a beat later to catch those same eyes flicker down and up his body, full of many emotions Sasuke couldn't believe. 

Lust. Appreciation. And... hesitation?

Not believing this for a second, the black-haired male averted his gaze for a second, only to be drawn back for more. And once again, Sasuke was met with the same expression Naruto was giving him, focused eyes glued to him without missing a beat to look away. 

Those eyes were _clearly_  checking him out, making the Uchihas ears and pale cheeks reddened a bit, not entirely sure why. Usually, Sasuke would speak his mind and tell the person to stop. 

But... something about _this specific gaze_ , made the Uchiha breath hitch. 

 

This moment between the two was soon broken, as they remembered not only Itachi but the blonds team were in the same room as them, who could easily spot the long pause the two shared. Neither in the mood to get teased or asked about the situation, the two snapped out of it, with some hesitation on both sides. 

 

Only now noticing Itachi's analyzing stare that was focused on the two of them, Sasuke decided to ignore it, his gaze resting on the blond one more time. which caused Naruto to smile slightly at him, moving a bit forward to proceed with the usual business handshake he has done with Itachi. 

Realizing Naruto was taking hold of his hand, Sasuke quickly followed suit, not feeling like making an idiot out of himself in front of his devil of a brother even more than he already has. 

 

Those thoughts didn't last long in his head, soon escaping his mind, as Naruto's warm hand gently squeezed his, their eyes meeting once again. It... was weird. 

A slight electric shock travelled up from Sasuke's hand up his arm, giving the Uchiha a warm, tingly feeling he wasn't used to at all. Heart beating a bit quicker than before, Sasuke averted his gaze, not sure why the hell his body was reacting this way.

He wasn't a girl. Right now, he was at a business meeting with _his brother_ and a _business partner_. 

So... why did it feel... pretty nice? 

 

_No. That's not it. I'm just over analyzing this. It was a spark of a new contract forming, nothing more._

 

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Thank you for the welcome" Speaking like he usually did in meetings, Sasuke again, didn't miss the way lust slowly faded in and out the blue eyes, the two men letting go of each other's hands the moment Sasuke stopped speaking. But Itachi still noticed the slight hesitation that came with the action. The younger Uchiha's eyes continued to focus on the blond, trying to read the man better than he has before. 

 

 

Naruto Uzumaki was known for many things around here. Fantastic designs, reading people, and overall cheerful character. The Uchiha could easily tick all of those boxes right there and then, reading about these things before this meeting, and seeing them in the first five minutes of it. 

However, what Sasuke was fascinated with, was what he himself could find out about the blond.

Not believing what the newspapers wrote as it was more bullshit than truth, Sasuke thought he was a good judge of character, wanting to come up with his own image of Naruto. 

It would be fun to get to know the side people don't write about, _especially because they simply didn't know._  

Thinking that was probably his sexual frustration talking, Sasuke ignored the last comment in his thoughts, looking over to see Naruto already moving on with the meeting. Knowing he didn't want to make things awkward, he listened in, as that blue daze focused solely on his brother, smiling and explaining quite a bit of information. 

Sasuke tried hard not to get annoyed.  

 

\----

 

Introductions already out of the way and the 3D Holographic machine working, the Uchiha brothers were expecting a lot of things to happen next. But even with preparing themselves, the two became utterly speechless at the design they were shown a few seconds later. So were some members of the blond’s own team.

 

Apparently just a sketch according to Naruto, the brothers were able to see their project in 3D hologram format in front of them, which was on top of the white table they were sat at not so long ago, amazed at the significant detail they could clearly see was put in.

 

Apparently, just from receiving estimated measurements, Naruto was able to design the Hologram in front of them in his spare time, which was almost identical to the blueprints to the project they have come along with to this meeting. Itachi, not as shocked as the younger was, probably sent the blond blueprints along with the measurements, wanting to see how far the Uzumaki would take this. But seeing his older brothers’ eyes still shine slightly with admiration towards the blond...

 

 

_They both wrongly underestimated him._

 

 

 

Sasuke couldn't help but be slightly impressed by the man, who has now moved to stand between them and proceeded to show the different rooms and plans he had in mind for furniture, while his team seemed to write notes. Papers about these different things started to pile up on the table next to the Hologram as Naruto carefully analysed and explained with a lot of confidence, what he didn't like in the Uchiha’s design and what he would change, to make the atmosphere more relaxed, or to match the furniture in the room, or even just to show them how more room, was better than less.

Not only was it surprising to the Uchiha that the man in front of them had so much confidence to disagree and try to change their design for the better, but also... _how fucking hot_ he looked while doing so. Sasuke had to admit that on multiple occasions he had to stop his eyes from flickering to those lips, or down the man’s back, trying hard to concentrate on what the man was saying.

 

So, the Uchiha’s attention focused on to Naruto's lips, hoping he could at least focus and get a few words that were relevant to the meeting before being discovered staring. But once his gaze focused, Sasuke surprisingly noted that those same lips were curving up into a cheeky damn grin.

Flickering to the blue eyes he tried to avoid a minute ago, the Uchiha spotted them filled with amusement, gazing at him for a moment while talking, observing his every move. Deliciously sliding down to his lips, Sasuke found himself biting it, only to make those eyes darker slightly with something else. Sasuke couldn't read it in time before Naruto moved on again.

Annoyed, the Uchiha huffed under his breath, turning back towards the blueprints that were laid out before them to distract himself; missing the way blue eyes flickered back to him while Naruto chuckled with amusement.  

 

The devil sure loved to have blackmail material on his Otouto.

 

\---

 

 

 

Naruto's phone has been vibrating ever so often throughout the meeting, not particularly noticed or just plainly ignored by everyone in the room as the meeting continued for more than an hour. 

The blond ignored it at first as well, thinking the vibrations were probably messages from his clients, who wanted to ask about designs, appointment in the near future or other business related subjects.

However, as the phone started to vibrate furiously after the first hour of the meeting passed, blue eyes weren't able to stop themselves from flickering towards the device that was begging for attention. From there, his gaze swiftly reached the clock on one of the walls, noting to himself that it was after 3 pm. 

 

"And that's... um..." Noticing the blond's voice fading slowly before stopping altogether, mostly everyone's eyes in the room moved from their work to Naruto, trying to figure out why his focus faded away from the blueprints he was just explaining.

Slightly widened eyes and biting of his lip implied the man was in a slight panic, eyes flickering towards his phone after yet another vibration, making mostly everyone curious at why the man was acting that way. Usually, their boss would just get on with it, even after his phone vibrated.

 

The two brothers noticed this weird behaviour from the blond too, not really sure why the male was so focused on his phone. About to ask, Sasuke's gaze watched the man's posture turn uncomfortable, his gaze quickly returning to the blueprints at hand, probably remembering he's in a meeting. However, Naruto's posture or tone of voice didn't return to the relaxed one he had before. 

 

"So here we have-" Another vibration. This time, Naruto tried to ignore it, and just get on with it. He didn't want to give the two Uchihas a bad impression of him, as well as not show this side of him to his team. This was part of his private life after all.

But it was hard when he knew it's definitely his mother about an emergency or Hikaru, as his usual time to end school was 3 pm. It killed the blond inside to not be able to know which one of these situations it was, really hoping its the latter. "-The designs that are supposed to be the main lobby of your hotel..."

Confused looks could be seen glancing around the room, trying to figure the situation out. But no one spoke up, thinking maybe the blond was thinking about something and didn't interfere, as that was usually what all of them have done, working with Naruto. It wasn't their business anyway. 

Sasuke and Itachis gazes were glued to the blond, not really caring much about anyone else in the room. At least the younger didn't. 

The man in front of him was clearly thinking about something important, or maybe the texts or calls he was receiving were. His overall body posture was giving off slight tension, as well as his eyes, tapping food and biting his lip. If Sasuke guessed right, this would explain his body language and change in tone in such a short span of time. The blond did express his feelings rather easily the Uchiha noted, so it wouldn't surprise Sasuke if that was the case.

Moving without thinking, Sasuke stretched his arm over to Naruto to place on his hand on his shoulder, planning to talk to the blond more private about his reactions. 

 

This... was a slight mistake. 

The youngers hand didn't even come to contact with Naruto as his whole body flinched, as if out of habit. The male stepped away from Sasuke altogether, a shiver could be seen going down his spine as he took in a sharp breath, slightly startled by Sasuke's fast movements. 

Blue eyes rested on onyx ones, as Sasuke could clearly see fear take over them for a full second, before once again melting away like chocolate never to be seen again. Surprised by all this, Sasuke's mouth opened to ask what was wrong, only for the blond to chuckle. Making him bite his lip in frustration.

 

"Sorry guys, I'll quickly check what's up and I'll be right with you." No one dared to say anything, gazes falling onto blueprints or simple chit-chat could be heard. Only Uchiha eyes followed the blond, clearly not buying that act the man played quite well.

Walking over to the table and quickly checking his phone with urgency Sasuke hasn't seen in the man before, made the younger wonder what this was about...

Sasuke had noticed this weird behaviour from Naruto happening more than once throughout the hour they spent in this room, the blond always flinched at the sudden movement or moved away from something, only to quickly cover up this slight habit he has. 

 

 

"Wow. Fucking great. Stopping a meeting to check his phone" Blinking slightly out of confusion, Sasuke's gaze soon rested on Naruto's team in front of him, who have progressively become louder and louder. "What a great boss we have."

 

"Did you see his reactions today? I swear he has some sort of problem. I just reached for my pen and he moved like a step away from me" Not believing his own ears, Sasuke and Itachi exchanged a look between each other, not sure of what to make of this situation.

These people work for the blond, they are on his team. And... this is how they speak about him behind his back most of the time? 

Sasuke knew there are people like this on everyone's team... But he didn't know that even Naruto had people that hated him. He... seems like a nice guy after all. 

 

"What a fucking weirdo right? Maybe he's high on coke or something, would explain his retard attitude all the time" Chuckles could be heard from said people, covering their mouths slightly not to burst into laughter. Sasuke gritted his teeth, slightly annoyed by such fuckers. But he didn't show it, keeping his mask on.

Others standing close enough to hear either rolled their eyes or just simply ignored the idiots who were speaking about their boss like this, clearly sick of it. Which Sasuke completely understood. 

Some, however, just like the Uchiha couldn't just roll their eyes and ignore those comments, clearly angry by them. 

A certain pink haired girl with a couple of other members of the team glared at certain people, knowing who was saying such things quite easily.

As they threw death glares at the three idiots at the back, which Sasuke will remember for the future, their chuckling quickly stopped, only for their gazes to scatter around the room. Quite satisfied with their work, small smiles spread across certain lips, flickering to their bosses back, who seemed in a much better mood as he replied to some messages. Which even made the Uchiha smile slightly on the inside. 

Obviously about his business partner not being distracted anymore. Not anything else...

 

\---

 

As Naruto finished explaining the basics of his sketches and the meeting has finally come to an end about half an hour later, the Uchiha brothers both gave each other a knowing look as they stepped aside to talk in private. 

They... were more than impressed with what happened for the past hour and a half. 

Itachi loved the plans the blond showed them, that was completely different to what he imagined Naruto would have planned.

Surprised at his liking of the colours which also suited the style the brothers were going for, Itachi certainly gave his approval to take this further.

Sasuke liked the way Naruto explained these specific designs and detail of them, as honestly, he had no clue how to interior design.

However... as their father always said, you need to leave a decision for at least a week, to re-think it, look at other options and so on. Or like Sasuke saw the situation, a couple days without seeing the blond. 

But that didn't mean the younger couldn't ask for a phone number. Just... to have some sort of contact with his business partner. 

 

Returning and speaking about this to Naruto, who tried his best not to look as desperate to leave as he clearly was, offered for them to take copies of the blueprints that were involved in the meeting to help with their decision, gathering the rest in a pile for him to take away, probably to develop some more.

Sasuke, thinking this would be the right time to ask about the blonds number to just... y'know... discuss business, opened his mouth, only to close it as he realized the devils knowing smirk aimed at him.

Itachi knew. Which wasn't great. But... the younger did have a lot of questions for the future about their project... And other things.

 

But~ doing so in front of his brother would be embarrassing, thinking that getting teased afterwards would probably not be worth the damn number.

At least Sasuke continued to tell himself this, as the blond placed more and more papers on his pile, eyes swiftly checking their context.  

The blond did look busy with work from the younger point of view, probably going into another meeting really soon and reviewing his work. That would explain his need to leave, as he tapped his foot on the floor, reading the papers quickly before stacking the pile more.

However, he still answered a question Itachi asked, the two talked a bit more about the project, averting his gaze from the papers to Itachi. Sasuke kept quiet, admiring the blond's features and cursing his carefulness for not asking for the damn number already. 

 

After finishing their little chat, the blond turned slightly to face the pink haired girl who approached them, who flashed him a worried look. Sasuke didn't miss it, as he became slightly more curious about what made the woman worry so much for the blond. But soon decided not to mess with other peoples business, Sasukes eyes returned to the blond.

It didn't stop the Uchiha from thinking what kind of relationship the two had, however, as a lot of articles online that he read stated, the blond and the pink haired woman were in a relationship.

Being close inside and outside of work, the two gave themselves quite a name in many blogs, Sasuke didn't really believe half the things that were said as it was media. 

Watching the two with his own eyes, Sasuke did spot that their particular bond was different than Naruto had with anyone else in the room. The way they spoke with each other, generally how their postures relaxed while around the other or simply the fact that the pink haired girl, stood next to Naruto as an equal. 

Which wouldn't particularly mean relationship. But simply from watching the two, Sasuke understood why the media would think they were an item. 

The two... seemed really close. Which Sasuke didn't know irritated or relaxed him. 

 

Receiving a warm smile of comfort from Naruto, the pink haired girl took over the paperwork, which came across as a surprise to the blond, thanking her as he turned back to the two of them, more relaxed. Which only _slightly_ angered the Uchiha. 

The male rather quickly stated the two can call the company any time to ask for another meeting with a contract once they made their decision, thanking the two of them for coming in for a chat. About to turn away and leave, the pink haired woman sighed. 

 

"Baka. I'll take these back to your office for you so you can finally call Hikaru. You for once, remember to give your clients your business card" Huffing and without any difficulty at all, the woman picked up the huge stack of papers, walking over to some of the people from Naruto's team that were leaving. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Naruto's surprised expression at the woman's words, as he pouted. 

 

"I goddamn know Sakura! I was about to do it!" Shouting at her in a playful angry way, but still, relief crossing his features as he remembered, the blond turned back to the two brothers and took out his wallet. 

Yup. Definitely not together. More like... friends. 

What a relief. 

No. Not like Sasuke cared in the first place. 

But...

More importantly... who the hell was Hikaru?

 

"Sorry about that" Hearing the blond's voice snapped the Uchiha back to reality, looking up ever so slightly to see a smile on the man's lips. Taking out two cards which had his business number on it, Naruto smiled at the two brothers as he handed them the small blue coloured card. 

 

"If you have any" -Sasuke could swear the blond's eyes were glued to him as he spoke- " _any_ questions to do with your project, please call. I might now answer at first, but I'll definitely return a call" Smiling for the last time to the two of them, the blond bowed, receiving the two Uchihas bowing back, as he quite quickly, walked out of the room.  

 

\---

 

The moment Naruto was no longer inside the meeting room with the insanely hot younger Uchiha, Naruto's phone was next to his phone quicker than ever before, dialling his mother's number. 

Hoping no one was around to hear him, Naruto made his way towards his office, hoping to enjoy a little chat with his little treasure. After all, it was Hikaru texting him throughout the meeting, telling him about his day with the help of his mum, who was trying her best to not interrupt anything Naruto was doing. 

But to no avail, as Naruto received more than 30 messages that were adorable. 

 

" _Hello?_ " Biting his lip with a smile, Naruto got to heard Hikaru on the line, sounding slightly confused. Probably cause Kushina didn't tell him who was calling. 

 

"Hey, little man. Had a good last day?" Hearing a surprised gasp with excited giggles, Naruto couldn't stop but chuckle himself, as he put his other hand in his pocket, walking down the long corridor towards the working area, where everyone else was. 

 

" _Daddy!_ " Kushinas slight giggles from the probably cute expressions Hikaru was making could be heard over the line, making Naruto grin. " _It was great! I said goodbye to all my teachers and i-_ " This went on for a couple minutes straight, as in detail Hikaru went through his day with Naruto. 

Which for his Father, was extremely entertaining. 

Continuing to listen very carefully and ever so often say an "Mhm" and "Oh really?" to keep Hikaru going, Naruto soon reached the working area where everyone has once again gathered. Naruto knew this by the amount of noise coming from inside the room, consisting of many different conversations happening at once. 

 

"Naruto-kuns plans today were amazing. The clients were so surprised" 

"Ugh don't be such a kiss ass. They were good. He's not as amazing as you believe"

"But-"

"Have you not read any articles recently? About _why_ he's not at work 24/7 like he used to be?"

 

The area was always loud, so Naruto wasn't really surprised hearing his colleges talking about many different things, but mostly about the meeting they just had. The blond always ignored mean comments about their clients, not so much about himself, as he usually proceeded with his work. He was always faced with criticism whatever he did, so he decided that it was better to face it, then ignore it. 

Naruto wasn't a kid. He had bigger stuff to worry about than some people not agreeing with the way he did things or the way he was. No matter what, Naruto won't change these things about himself, no matter what anyone says. 

 

So without thinking twice, the blond without a second of hesitation, pushed the door to the working area with his spare hand, the only thing on his mind was the keys that he left in his office, not caring one bit about the conversation he just heard.

Not ending his conversation over the phone with Hikaru either, the Uzumaki proudly stepped into the room, humming happily to himself as he did.  

 

The conversations as Naruto predicted, died down the moment he walked in, the room becoming silent in less than a minute, as the blond looked around at his colleges.

Not at all surprised when people did stop their conversation and turned their attention to face him, nearly everyone looked slightly worried the man could've heard what they were speaking about. Others in the room were more worried about his weird behaviour in the meeting, while another group seemed proud and happy to see the blond. 

Naruto's eyes settled on one group he knew quite well for gossiping as he caught them in the act before, giving them a warning look that not a lot of people have seen before. With this, he was letting them know he has, in fact, heard them, and will be dealing with them soon. Just not yet, as he was busy. 

The blond could've sworn he saw some people pale in the group, some avert their eyes out of fear as Naruto proceeded to walk towards his office, eyes following him as he did. 

Caution, Proudness, Happiness, Excitement, Hatred. The main feelings he sensed in the room, as once again Naruto returned to the conversation he was having with Hikaru. 

He chuckled as he heard Hikaru continue his little speech over the line, grinning from ear to ear at how adorable his son was being, resulting in some people relaxing their posture while others jump a bit out of surprise. 

 

"Mhm. That sounds fantastic Hika. Yeah" Some people finally hearing who Naruto was talking to, slowly tilted their heads and faced him with sparkles in their eyes, knowing why their boss was so damn happy all of a sudden after a long ass meeting. Quite surprised by receiving such looks, Naruto didn't notice Sakura already standing beside him, making the blond jump at her sudden voice.

 

"Are you talking to Hikaru again?" Turning on his heels, the Uzumaki wasn't shocked that Sakura was the first one to come over when hearing Hikaru's nickname, as she placed her hand on the blond's shoulder, which leads to a few more people coming up to Naruto curiously.

The blond blushed, nodding at Sakura's question so he didn't interrupt Hikaru, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, a sign of embarrassment. A lot of the female co-workers found this adorable. "We wanna talk to him too. We don't get to do so often" 

Naruto's features turned uncomfortable rather quickly, his gaze flickering towards the little group that has formed around him.

It seemed most of them were pretty determined to talk to their bosses son who the blond doesn't mention often, at least not to them, as this was part of his personal life, that he usually doesn't share with anyone apart from Shikamaru and Sakura.

Resulting in a lot of people being curious.

Seeing these people rather excited to hear Hika talking and Sakura pushing him out of his bubble a bit, Naruto has no other choice but to accept.

Sighing in defeat, the blond hoped Hika wouldn't mind. 

 

"Hikaru, a few people from... Daddy's work wants to talk to you. Is that okay?" Naruto couldn't stop a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks as he had to call himself 'daddy' in front of these people, turning slightly to his left to hide his face and listen to his sons' response.

The vivid blush and the title didn't go unnoticed, however, the woman in the group reacting by letting out a synchronized 'awww' as they continued to gaze at their bosses way of talking to his son. It was simply adorable. 

 

 _"Hm... Alright, as long as Daddy is there too"_ Smiling gently at the cuteness of Hikaru, Naruto swiftly moved back to the group, moving his phone away from his ear, and held it in his palm as he pressed loudspeaker on it. Everyone grinning excitedly as Naruto leaned against the nearest wall, hoping Hikaru doesn't embarrass him too much. 

 

"Alright Hika, you're on loudspeaker. Introduce yourself" Hearing Sakura giggle along with Hinata and some other girls, Naruto moved his phone closer to the group, even if he knew the whole room will probably hear the boy quite clearly. It was silent after all, people listening in. 

 

 _"H-hello. My name is Hikaru Uzumaki, n-nice to meet Daddy's co-workers..."_ Hikaru's voice that belonged to a child came through the speaker, which sounded slightly more nervous than shy. Not only did Naruto chuckle at how proud he was of the clear introduction Hikaru gave, but the effect he had on many of his co-workers. 

Mostly all of them tried hard not to talk all at once to the child, who sounded cuter than they thought. No one here except Sakura and Shika has met his child in real life, only ever so often overhearing stories about him from their bosses and Sakuras conversations that didn't happen a lot in public. 

After a slight pause, most people nodded in unison, planning to say one big hello to the boy, preparing themselves.

 

"Hello Hikaru~" Nearly everyone said at the same time, keeping their voices rather low, not to be too loud so they won't frighten the child on the other line. A couple seconds of silence passed, the little boy could be heard giggling, probably surprised at the number of people saying hi to him. 

 

 _"Wow~ Daddy, you never told me you work with so~ many people"_ The boy sounded as if he was telling Naruto off, probably pouting on the other line as the blond laughed gently, earning a couple of laughs from the group as well. They enjoyed seeing their boss like this, as well as finding out a bit more about his personal life. _"Is pretty Sakura there?"_ Once again Hika spoke up, which resulted in Sakura taking the phone from Naruto with a big smile. Naruto huffed in response. 

 

"I'm right here sweetie. Your daddy is such a goofball he needs me around or else he's screwed" Hearing more giggling coming from Hikaru, the blond gave Sakura a warning look, as people now gathered around the pink haired girl who held the phone. 

 

"Oi~ Sakura, language" Sighing deeply as he didn't want his baby to know such words, Naruto pushed a hand through his hair, moving away from the wall and proceeding towards his office.

About to leave his phone with the girl for a bit to pack himself up, he stopped in his tracks. 

 

 _"It's alright Daddy! I heard you say way~ worse! Like F-"_ Reaching over towards the phone and pressing the loudspeaker button to turn it off just in time, Naruto blushed red as he took the phone away from Sakura. Laughter filled the room as the fuming red Uzumaki pressed his phone back to his ear, sighing deeply out of relief that he didn't hear Hikaru say such words.

Still embarrassed, the blond turned towards his office door without another thought, knowing he had to tell Hika off once again. He wasn't going to in front of his co-workers, thinking this was a way more personal matter.

Closing the door behind him, the blond sighed, hearing silence from Hikaru who knew was in trouble. 

 

"Hikaru! What did I say about such words coming from you?" Trying hard to sound cross, the Uzumaki crossed the room and reached his desk in a few steps, taking his keys as well as other things he might need for tonight, filling up a spare bag that was lying about. Like he was planning to do in the beginning, Naruto was heading out to pick up Hikaru from his parents' house and show him the room he decorated earlier today. 

 

_"That I shouldn't say them... But Daddy did so-"_

 

"But Daddy is an adult. So little boys like you can't say them until you grow up okay? It's not nice" Hearing silence from the other line once again insinuated the boy was thinking while Naruto returned to the office door, taking everything the spare bag and holding it in his spare hand. Turning the handle, he walked out of his office ready to go.  

 

 _"I'm sorry Daddy..."_  Came the boys' apology, which made the Uzumakis heart melt like chocolate. Sighing gently to show that he wasn't mad at his son anymore, Naruto smiled, shut the door behind him as his gaze met some peoples who were still quite willing to at least say goodbye to the boy before their boss leaves once again. 

It was nice to work with people who didn't mind him talking to Hika, as they as well, probably having a soft spot for kids. Naruto did too, but his heart was overall kind, or at least people told him. 

 

"It's alright Hika. Daddy's not mad anymore" Not really minding at all as he was about to spend the rest of the day with Hika, Naruto gestured them over, earning some excited squeals coming from his co-workers, who stepped up to him once again. Sakura, already by his side from the get-go once again. 

 

"Before Daddy ends the call, the people you just spoke to want to say bye-bye" Once again putting his son on loudspeaker, the people that came over, in sync this time, told the little boy goodbye quite loudly, earning them a minute of silence from the other line this time. After a little pause, Hikaru spoke up. 

 

 _"Bye-Bye..."_ Once again came the innocent voice, as Naruto saw smiles spreading on Sakuras and a few other peoples faces. He brought his phone to his ear once again, smiling wide as he started to walk to the door. 

 

"Okay, guys! If anyone has any issues just ring me or ask Shika. I'll see ya later!" Waving towards everyone in the room as they nodded to his instructions, Naruto received waves and smiles back as he pushed the door to exit the working area. It didn't seem like it was going to be busy anymore, and Naruto did already explain what everyone must be doing. 

So it was time to head for Hikaru.

 

"Alright Kiddo, See ya soon. Daddy loves you" Walking out of the working area and down the crowded corridor to the lifts, Naruto was slightly embarrassed that he had to say these personal words out in public. 

But as he thought about it, he didn't mind that much, as long as it was for his son.

 

_"Bye Daddy. Hika loves you a lot too"_

 

_\---_

 

Arriving at his parents' house rather quickly, the blond parked his car outside, locked it and moved towards the fence in front of the house, heading for the front door of his parents' house. This being the house he grew up in, Naruto had a lot of different memories in this place which was both good and bad. 

His mum and dad did everything they could to make him happy, even if they argued sometimes, but Naruto over time understood you need to as a married couple. In fact, they did so while the two raise him up to be the man he is now. Naruto cannot deny he wasn't grateful and impressed. 

But let's not think pessimistically. 

Smiling wide as he let his mind drift back to the days he was a kid, Naruto swung open the fence that leads towards the front garden to see once again, the front garden looking exactly the same as all these years ago. 

Green grass was shortened, maybe even freshly cut as you could smell it in the slight wind that swayed mums flowers, each different in color and lined up against the fence wall. Rocks around them for their safety, only brought back memories of the blond falling over and cutting his arm on it, making him chuckle. His mother told him so many times not to play around the sharp rocks, but somehow he still did. 

Baskets hanging on the outside window sills filled with white lilies which were watered and growing beautifully stood out, catching eyes of strangers passing in the streets. Knowing his mother loved to be flashy, he didn't expect anything else from the woman. 

The garden was his number one place to run around and play games with his mother until he met Shika and a few others, resulting in him knowing every little aspect of the space. This front garden served as a playground for all of them, where so many crazy ideas became a reality and so many times got them hurt. His mother was the one who always brought the medkit, using her magic to heal the pain with her plasters that they all believed. Kushina also provided amazing food, that no one could resist, always agreeing to stay for dinner. 

Yup. His childhood was _fucking awesome._  

 

Finally snapping out of his memories and walking up to the doorstep, the blond knocked, waiting for a reply that came pretty quickly, making the boy smile. His father was the one who opened the door for him surprisingly, letting him in with a smile. 

However, once the door was shut behind him, Naruto heard running footsteps on the wooden floor that belonged to a certain someone, who nearly tackled the blond to the floor while he turned around just in time to face Hikaru. Laughing, the Uzumaki kept his balance just barely, both his legs brought into a bear hug by his adorable son, that has clearly missed him. Ruffling his hair ever so gently and with a lot of care, Naruto felt Hikaru bury his face in his belly, deepening his hug which made the blond smile. 

Thanking his dad that couldn't stop smiling for taking care of Hikaru, Naruto continued to play with his sons' hair for a while, before the black haired boy pulled away. A huge grin played on the boys' lips, as his eyes sparkled with excitement, making Naruto question how such a small human be so cute. 

 

"Daddy! Today grandad and me played outside, and granny joined, and we ran around and played, then granny made food and, and it was just soooooooo good!" Blue irises meeting green, Naruto was totally listening to the rant Hikaru was having while he nodded, laughing about his son for being so enthusiastic and have so much energy at the same time. Taking the backpack from Hika the moment the boy tried to take it onto his shoulders and putting it on himself made Hikaru laugh this time while sitting down on the step by the front door and put on his shoes. 

 

"Really? That sounds like so much fun" Looking up at Minato to make sure his father was okay after a rather long period of exercise, the blond like him waved his hand to dismiss the matter, smiling with an uneasiness. Making Naruto chuckle once again. 

 

"How was the meeting by the way? You look like you're in a good mood, so I predict pretty great" Hearing a voice from the back of the corridor, two blond and one black head turned to see Kushina, wide grin on her lips as always, walking down the wooden corridor with her casual green apron. 

Grinning wide as his mother who happily approached the group, Naruto let his son get dressed as he didn't want help, starting to rant on about the one and a half hour meeting he just experienced. Trying hard not to mention a certain name too many times, Naruto tried his fucking best not to give his mother any ideas. The two were business partners, and if his mother was going to try to play matchmaker or whatever, it won't be good. Especially for the guy. 

 

_Sasuke..._

 

_**'No. Not now'** _

 

Earning a smile from his father told him he didn't realize his sons' slight dreamlike state and the man heard things he was quite happy to hear, making Naruto both pleased and relieved he hasn't been caught.

But... 

While he spoke with his father, Kushinas' sharp eyes clearly saw everything, sceptically watching his sons' every move everytime she heard the blond talk about a certain Sasuke. Not being one to be easily deceived and in the possession of a bullshit meter, the red-head was pretty certain this won't be the last time they heard about this Sasuke guy. 

Which made her lips curve ever so slightly into a smirk, finally satisfied someone caught her baby's attention. 

Naruto hasn't dated or looked at anyone in longer than she can remember after-

 

Being so far into her daydream, Kushina nearly missed her son pick Hikaru's backpack, take his small hand in his while thanking the two once again, the door to their house open. Just barely stuttering out a goodbye, Kushina smile wide at the two, knowing full well, shit is about to go _down._

 

"Hope this Sasuke guy is hot" Letting her gaze fall on her husband as she shut the door, Kushina noticed the same smirk playing on his lips, resulting in them both bursting into laughter. 

 

\---

 

 

Hikaru has already reached their door in the apartment block before Naruto, standing outside and bouncing on his heels from the adrenaline and excitement of a new house.

Or more precisely, about his new room that his dear grandma blabbered out to him, even if Naruto asked her not to tell. Knowing his mother way too well as he spent a huge part of his life with her, Naruto knew for a fact that Kushina Uzumaki couldn't hold a secret for shit, no matter what it was. The blond could even bet all the money he has in his wallet right now, that Kushina has also told Hika about his father and she decorated his new room this _morning_. 

Noticing the slight annoyance radiating from the boy as the blonds' gaze settled on him, the blond chuckled, watching Hika puff out his cheeks to try not to say anything to his father about picking up his speed, as that'll just make his father more suspicious; Then leading into questions. Which Hikaru won't risk. He promised grandma he wouldn't sell her out, no matter the circumstance. 

Observing his son deep in thought, the blond began to make his journey up the last flight of stairs to their door, lips slowly curving up into a smile as he reached into his pocket to take out the keys.

Hearing them jingle, Hikas attention moved away from his grandma and onto his father, letting out a small gasp filled with excitement. The blond was nearing him with every step, that echoed in the apartment block. With each sound, Hika couldn't take it anymore, as his body started to shake with anticipation. 

Sadly, Naruto had to ruin his fun a bit, wanting the boy to go in and see what was _suppose_ to be his surprise by his rules. He'll have a conversation with Kushina later and try not to get killed...

 

Moving one of his hands from the side of his body, Naruto held his hand up to stop the boy for a moment, resulted in Hikaru giving his dad a confused look, standing still for the first time in a while as green eyes met blue. Smiling gently at his son, Naruto knew he will be going to hell for this. But he just wanted for the surprise not to be ruined by anything. 

 

"Before we walk in" The blond's voice echoed in the corridor, as the two of them stood outside. "You need to keep your eyes shut until _I_ tell you to open them" Taking a rather long second for Hika to understand exactly _what_ his father was suggesting, the boys' before confused gaze that held Naruto's slowly turned into great annoyance, Hikas' face resembling his emotions effectively. 

His smile has turned upside down, boy scrunching his face to resemble a pout, crossing his small arms over his chest. Huffing loudly as well which was a clear sign from his son to him he did _not_ like this proposition one bit, showing his discomfort. 

Even after seeing all these changes in his son and not hearing an answer from the boy, Naruto jingled his keys, telling his son he has to answer before Naruto lets him into their house. He wasn't going to let his son have his way this time, as he has been thinking about just how he wanted to play this out. And if his son wasn't going to play along, tough luck for him.

Sadly, the black-haired boy not as simple-minded as Naruto wished he sometimes was, spun on his heels to face Naruto, pulling his most effective strategy out of his sleeve and caught his fathers' eyes, staring up at the blond with his ever so famous puppy eyes. 

_Shit._

These eyes could make Satan bend over and call you 'Master' in a thong if you wished it. Or persuade someone who wasn't far from being Satan to do whatever you so pleased, resulting in Sakura buying a lot of toys for the kid. The blond has witnessed this power with his own very eyes. 

Yeah... it was powerful. 

But~ Not as powerful as the little rascal in front of him thought. 

 

The blond sighed deeply after a pregnant minute of the two staring at each other for a long while as Hika prayed in the back of his mind for this to work. 

Naruto admired his will to go on and think of different strategies to outsmart people and make them do what he likes, as he did so many times before in his youth, but the blond was clearly unaffected one bit by the act, the boy receiving a bored look. After all, seeing the same old trick being performed over and over again, over time you build your immunity, that nothing could easily destroy. Not even the same and most effective trick that the boy had. 

 

"Hmpf!" Huffing loudly and spinning on his heels again but towards the door this time, Hikas gaze rested on the wooden material leading inside. Clearly annoyed that his little tactic that used to work so well didn't, Hika now proceeded to think of other plans or things he could do, ever so slowly fading away into his mind. Completely deep in thought, the boy stood still. 

Realising what his son was actually doing, the blond chuckled, his sons' behaviour rather familiar to him from when he was a child too, as he placed his hand on black locks. Ruffling it gently and with a lot of care, Naruto's gaze soon followed his actions, turning to his son as all the blond saw was black. 

_Oh no... Don't think about... that Fucker-_

 

Closing his eyes to control his thoughts at least the bit, the blond was having a hard time too. He knew he cannot fight it, as slowly something flickered and-

 

_"I'm Sasuke Uchiha"_

 

...Eh? 

Wait... Hold on a minute.

His sons' jet black hair, reminded him of a _certain_ duck butt hairdo instead of sleek black locks, that he had the opportunity and not enough willpower to _not_ stare at during an entire meeting. Leaving the blond confused as fuck.  

 

It... _wasn't_ the bastard? For once, it wasn't the man that _haunted_ Naruto's thoughts, that he _despised_ with all of his heart? It was...

 

_Sasuke?_

Realization slowly started to sink in, blond soon enough realizing just _who_  he was thinking about right now. Blushing furiously and his eyes widening slightly as the image of Sasuke flickered once again in front of his eyes, Naruto proceeded to quickly attempt to cover it as he also realized Hikaru, was right next to him. 

Not moving his hand off of Hikas head so he doesn't cause suspicion, Naruto without thinking moved his other hand towards his face, forgetting entirely the backpack he was carrying, the blond hitting himself straight in the face. Which snapping him back to reality. 

 

"Oh shi-" Stopping himself just in time as again he was around Hikaru, who lucky was still deep in thought, the blond withdrew his hand from the boys' locks, bringing it to his face to ease some of the pain that he has just caused himself. 

But... it still bugged him. Why did Sasuke flicker into his mind? 

Usually, it was... _that_ asshole that came up, reminding him of the worst memories and times of his life. Memories filled with spiteful conversations that never ended well, physical pain he received sometimes and anger. Anger at himself he didn't leave that fucker sooner.  

And even if the blond tries his best to forget at least half the scenarios that did happen... He can't.

Its hard to act fine when your family and friends see right through you. Its so _fucking hard_ to push them away, as you hate the fact they are worried about you, while they have other matters they could attend to. 

But...

Surprisingly, the blond hasn't thought back to a bad memory. Not this time at least. Confusing him even further.

 

Instead... It went to Sasuke, the male he just had a meeting with, where the two were supposed to become business partners if things went well. The male that came along with a just as attractive older brother, but Naruto still continued to check him out while he had a chance. The male that he _didn't even know that well._

Pushing all that aside, however, Naruto's mind was focusing on a more important part of all of these things.

_Sasuke was attractive._

Don't get the Uzumaki wrong, both the Uchiha men were. With their black silky hair, matching pale skin that glistened in the sunlight coming through a window, and onyx eyes that held so much power that no man could acquire from doing nothing.

Naruto had simply re-playing the whole situation in the meeting room and the two men a few times in his mind, and _everyone_ that was in that room with him would agree, that they were literally _over fucking flowing_ with sex appeal. Which Naruto didn't even know could happen until a few hours ago. 

But... more importantly.

The way Sasukes' voice was simply laced with power as the male spoke, his pale pink lips moving ever so softly not to speak too loudly, as his strong and powerful hands gestured towards different aspects of their project, explaining what he likes. On top of all this, his rather cold and distant attitude towards everyone made the male way more attractive in the blonds view. Naruto shiver just thinking back to that meeting. 

But... why?

Naruto knew himself well enough to know, that he _never_ went for looks or status only. He wasn't a gold digger like mostly everyone or looking for someone to show off. He always makes the time to get to know the person he is interested in, before deciding whether they want to date them or not. 

But the blond doesn't want to date. At all. 

After... his last relationship... he feels like being single will be better for him. And with _time_ , he will find someone and date them... which might take a long while in his books. 

 

So... Was it a coincidence?

It... must've been. Yeah!

Sasuke is hot. Big deal. Anyone who rested eyes on that man would have easily fantasised about him, it wasn't just Naruto. His mind _only_ reminding him that this man was very attractive and you could appreciate his looks. That's it. Yup. 

 _And_  his mind was just simply flickered back to the first person in his mind with black hair.

Which just _happened_ to be Sasuke...

 

Sasuke Uchiha. With _these_ onyx eyes, the blond remembered way too well. 

 

The way the Uchiha was as cold as ever in appearance, while those same eyes flickered with emotions, using small opportunities to stare at him... Those stares weren't casual ones you give your co-worker or your soon to be business partner. No. 

Those _onyx eyes_ had predator inside of them. Focusing on every aspect of Naruto, as if he was his prey. 

Those same onyx eyes undressed him during that meeting _ever so slowly_ , appreciation flickering inside of them everytime a piece of clothing fell. And every time that piece of imaginary clothing fell, Naruto felt shivers going down his spine at how that gaze was _so fucking hot-_

 

"Are you okay Daddy? Your face is red" Hika being the one to burst his bubble, the blonds' blush became even more vivid, resulting in Naruto quickly nodding his head to answer the boy. Not trusting himself in the least with his voice, blue gaze met green once again for a long pause, the blond calming down the moment Hikaru turned back to the door.

 

"Fine" Was all the boy replied with, again pretty annoyed that he has to go along with this. Confused at first about exactly what the boy was talking about, the blond soon remembered, eyes focusing on Hika.

Crossing his arms over his chest and directing his gaze at his feet, the boy proceeded to slowly close his eyes as the blonds' lips tugged slightly as they curved into a smile, using his keys to _finally_ open the door to their new apartment. Naruto's many keychains could be heard hitting the door, which only made things harder for Hikaru to restrain himself. But as Hikaru was being a good boy, he lowered his head, clenched his fists to stop himself from opening his eyes, the blond clearly seeing his son struggling. 

The Uzumaki didn't want the surprised to be ruined, so all guilt quickly escaped him as he swung the front door open. 

Placing his hands ever so gently over Hikaru's' eyes to prevent any peaking what-so-ever from the boy, Naruto proceeded to push the boy forward, slowly guiding him forward, inside the house avoid any injury being caused.

Thankfully, Hika trusting his dad quite a bit, but it didn't stop the boy from scrunching his face up in worry, receiving a warm laugh from the blond. This continued for about a minute, as the two avoided boxes around the house in silence, the two concentrating. 

 

"Can I open them now?" A nervous Hika called out, avoiding a set of boxes that he hasn't dealt with yet, Naruto continuing their journey forward as he shook his head at Hikas impatience. This only reminding the blond once again, how the two of them are so similar. As if the boy was never adopted in the first place...Which Naruto wished was the case. 

 

"Nope. Let's keep moving" To fill the silence of the two, humming could be heard from the blond, that soon Hikaru followed with excitement and nerves about what was about to happen. As they continued to take careful steps forward, Naruto was interrupted by Hikaru over and over again, curiosity could be clearly seen killing the boy the longer he had to keep his eyes closed. But he didn't go against his dad, as the two soon enough reached the room. 

 

The abrupt stop made Hika jump a bit, not ready for it at all, as he soon realized what stopping meant. Not having enough time to ask his father why they suddenly stopped, the blonds' hands were already off of Hikas eyes, the boy hearing a door being opened.

Hikaru could already guess what his father was doing right now. Making it so _so_ very hard not to peek. He _really_ wanted to, but he knew it would make his dad sad if he did. This was supposed to be a surprise after all.  So he patiently waited, holding his fists tight against his sides. 

 

"Alright Hika... you can open your eyes now" Slightly startled by hearing Naruto's voice, Hikaru slowly lifted his head from looking at the ground, standing up straight and still, keeping his eyes shut. Rethinking his fathers' these words in his mind, the young boy realized he was finally given an OK to look.

Hesitating at first, Hikaru only ever so slightly opened his right eye, which focused rather quickly on his dad standing next to a dark blue door. Beaming happily at him and gesturing to the entrance of the room, Hikaru was encouraged to open his eye more, soon the other flying open with surprise. 

Letting out a huge gasp, Hikaru couldn't believe the sight in front of him. 

Yes, his grandma told him about the room. Yes, he knew it was coming.

But Hikaru didn't expect the amount of detail and so much decoration in the room. 

_Which was perfect._

 

Not being able to stop his legs anymore, the boy ran into the room without a second thought, not even knowing what to focus on first. 

Toys were scattered everywhere in the room, nearly falling off shelves cause there was so many of them, covering his bed as well. The number of blankets on his _finally_ own bed, that he has always dreamed of having along with a room he can finally claim as his own. 

The colours that were used in the room made Hikaru smile, happy to know his father knew his most favourite colours of the rainbow, mixing them up only for Hikaru. The carpet matched the bed and its covers, as well as the curtains over the window in the room, all coming together to form for Hika, an outstanding room. 

Completely speechless, the boys' legs made their way to his wardrobe, towards the many pictures that were stuck on there that were of both him and his dad.

Hikaru, just absolutely couldn't believe this. That... his Daddy... made his one dream of his come true. The thing he has always wished for, and told his father many times he wanted... finally came true. 

 

Speaking of the devil, Naruto stepped into the room after a couple of seconds, watching his sons' reactions towards the surprise he has set up for him from the door frame. From the moment the two of them moved into this house, Naruto swore to himself that he will do whatever in his power, to make his son happy. To make up for the dreadful years in the past, that wasn't something either want to remember. 

So he thought that he had to buy a 2-3 bedroom house. He had to, no matter what. Even if he had to work after hours and not get enough sleep, Naruto did it. And finally... Hika got his most desired room. 

Hearing a gasp as Hikas little eyes tried to take everything in at once, Naruto moved towards the hangers on the back of the door, hanging up Hikaru's backpack that he had been carrying. Making a slight bit of noise, his sons' gaze was fixed on him once again, nearly spilling with joy. His smile as wide as his fathers, the boy came running to Naruto once again, who knelt down to hug Hika back just in time. 

 

"Daddy... Is this real? Is this really MY room?" Wrapping his little arms aroundNaruto'ss neck and hugging him as if his life depended on it, Hika asked these questions as tears of joy fell from his eyes, soaking the blond's shirt. The Uzumaki put a hand to the youngers hair, ruffling it in a supportive manner, as he smiled wide at the boy. Nodding after a while as their eyes met, relief flashed in Hikas eyes, hugging his father once again, his worries escaping with just these gestures. Naruto exhaled, hugging his son back as they stayed like this for a while. 

 

"Anything for you Hika"

 

\---

 

_"Leave me alone. I told you I had a rough day and-" Pain. Fierce pain was coming from Naruto's leg, as the male next to him proceeded to move closer. The hand that was once gently stroking the blonds' leg to provoke a sensual reaction, was now taken into a death grip, that will definitely leave another bruise. Huge amount of force was pressed down into a pressure point, that had Naruto pressed into the mattress._

_The only thing the blond saw was darkness, small amounts of moonlight lightening up the room he was in. Naruto was lying on a king-sized bed with a male beside him, a way smaller figure on his right. Not being able to read the males face, the blond turned to face him, the pain from his thigh being unbearable._

 

 _"Itai- I told you to stop!" Whispering with pain intertwined with his voice, Naruto tried to pull away from the man that has now moved to his side of the bed without permission within a fast amount of speed. Blue e_ _yes quickly flickering with worry towards a much smaller figure that was lying asleep next to the blond on the bed, trying his best not to wake Hika up, as he had school the next day. As well as, he didn't want his son to see any of this..._

 

_"The boys' asleep. Stop looking at him" The voice was way more threatening than before, causing the hair on the back of Naruto's neck stand in fear, the male proceeding with his actions without hearing an answer. The pain from his leg that he felt before was fading as the male moved his hand, taking hold of the blonds' arm that has roughly been pulled towards the mans' side of the bed._

_Holding back a groan of pain and trying his best to push the male off with any strength he had, the blond found none, as the guy pushed the blond beneath himself, holding now both his hands above his head with brutal strength._

_Digging his nails into Naruto's wrists, the blond let out a hiss, struggling under the man to at least make the man stop causing him pain. Even if he knew he can't possibly wish for something so impossible._

_The man reached over to the drawer next to the bed, keeping the blond still, as he pulled out two items, one of them glistening in the moonlight. Trying hard to notice what it was in the darkness, the blond started to struggle much more this time, extreme fear running through his body._

_Handcuffs. Handcuffs that always cut into his skin, that were too tight._

_Not agreeing to this at all, Naruto grit his teeth, completely terrified of the man in front of him._

 

_"W-wait. Please, no-" The male was no longer listening to the blonds' pleas, as he proceeded to lower the handcuffs to the hands he was holding, pinning Naruto down to the bed with his weight, making it hard to breathe for the blond. Gasping for air, the blond didn't have enough air to talk back, slight tears of fear forming in his eyes. "Please, I'm begging you-" Continuing to beg to all of this to stop, for it just to end, blue eyes once again rested on little Hikaru's back._

_He had to escape somehow. Or persuade him to move. Anything, so that Hikaru doesn't have to witness this-_

 

_"W...wai...t. Hi...ka...ru.... is ri...ght... the..re. Please...let's..mo..ve."  Receiving attention for the last time that night, Naruto's gaze met coal black eyes, that glared back with hatred, if he was a pile of shit. Like he shouldn't be here. As if Naruto should just die._

_Widening his eyes at the terror he felt for those eyes looking at him like that, the blond continued to gasp for air. He couldn't move. He couldn't escape. He was at his mercy, and he could do whatever he liked._

_To prove that point, Naruto's breathing became even more difficult, the male applying even more of his weight on Naruto's chest. Now gasping for air to stay alive, the Uzumaki heard handcuffs being locked in place, squeezing hard against his already cut skin from before, the blond biting his bottom lip not to scream out in pain._

 

_"No. I **want** him here" Before Naruto could argue which was always a bad choice in these circumstances, the male reached for the blindfold, that was loosey lying on the bed next to the two of them. _

_Moving towards Naruto, the blond caught on quickly at what he wanted to do, shaking his head in terror as he tried to get away, knowing he can't. The handcuffs dug even more into his skin as he did move around, causing blood to drip down his arms as Naruto hissed in pain._

_This distraction being his downfall, as the male grabbed hold of his hair, with a lot of brute force pushing the blonds head down, leaning above him with a threatening glare._

 

_"P-please, no... Not that, I'm BEGGING you, anything but that, please-" His pleas were being ignored once more, as the blindfold was tightly tied around the blond's eyes as Naruto still continued to plead. Plead for all of this to stop, for all of this to end so he can just rest and go to work-_

_Pain. Enormous pain in his neck. The feeling of not being able to breathe as his lungs burned for the need for air. Gasping didn't do anything anymore, his neck being crushed under the tons of strength applied to it. Wanting to push the male off so he could finally breathe, the blond proceeded to move his legs, arms that were handcuffed, anything to get out of this. But nothing worked, as it only made the pain increase._

 

_"Shut up. I don't care what you want" In the flattest voice the blond has ever heard the man speak with before, the hand on his neck was removed just before the blond lost consciousness, which was what he was hoping for._

_But he didn't have enough time to think about that, as Naruto g_ _asped for air to survive._

_Sadly, the torture didn't end there._

_Hearing a loud crack, Naruto couldn't stop himself from surpassing the scream of pain he let out, as he felt excruciating pain in his right arm. Letting his tears fall as he couldn't feel or move his arm any longer, Naruto caught on with what just happened._

 

_"Daddy?" Came Hikaru's' voice from the other side of the bed, that still sounded sleepy. Instant panic filled the blond, as he wanted to move over to the boy and protect him. But...he couldn't._

_The weight that was on him a few seconds ago was gone, the male now completely off of Naruto. Hearing footsteps on the wooden floor of the room, the blond filled with panic, as he used his first breaths quickly._

 

_"NO! No please! He didn't do anything! Don't hurt-"_

 

___

 

"-Hikaru!" Came out of the blonds' lips in a loud whisper as the Uzumaki thrashed around on his bed, opening his eyes wide with shock and breathing rapidly, waking up from a horrifying memory/nightmare.

Hearing only his own irregularly breathing for a couple of seconds that filled the dark and silent room, Naruto didn't waste a second as he glanced around quickly, to make sure where he was. His eyes slowly getting used to the darkness of the room, resolving in Naruto taking in ever aspect he could. 

Noticing white walls that were bland of any decorations, cardboard boxes scattered everywhere as well as the bright orange curtains on his window, the blond's gaze soon started to relax, remembering that he himself picked them for his own room, in his and Hikas new apartment. 

Away from _him._

Remembering pain that occurred in his arm, the blond quickly took hold of it, checking for any injury or pain, relief coursing through him as he found no blood or bone breakage. Taking hold of one of his wrists as well, the blond could feel the deep dents on them that have been there for years, that never fully healed, only reminding him of those kinds of nights. The blond was still rather pleased that there wasn't any blood. 

Sweaty and still a little shaken, the blond just laid there for a minute, letting the shock slowly leave his body as his gaze lingered on his white ceiling, the one that belonged to him, and him alone. His breathing has started to go back into the usual rhythm, his hands still shaking, but not enough to stop him from sitting up. 

Naruto was too afraid to close his eyes, as he knew if he did, he'd visualise what he just dreamed about, only bringing him back to the state he was in a couple of minutes ago.

He tried so hard not to break down right there, the thought of Hikaru, his son that was sleeping in the other room coming to mind. 

They have been living in this new apartment for the past two weeks, loving the way they were free from the worry of doing something wrong or being physically abused. Hikaru started his new school that he enjoys a lot and Naruto had a lot of job requests that always kept his mind occupied. 

But still... things like these never leave his mind. 

 

Without a second thought, the blond threw the covers he was currently under away from him, standing up straight with his still slightly shaky legs. Walking out of his room in quite a hurry, the blond walked down the wooden corridor from his room to Hikarus liking the way the cold floor felt under his feet. 

Slowly opening the door to not wake up the boy, blue eyes took a peek inside, watching the little boy breathing evenly, fast asleep. His brain not connected to his body anymore, Naruto found himself walking up to the boys' bed, his gaze glued to Hikas face. 

Seeing his son like this... Safe, with no injury... Sleeping peacefully... it just made the blond so happy, to see his son healthy.

He couldn't stop his hand from finding the black locks Naruto always ruffled, partly making sure this wasn't an illusion his mind has created to calm him down. Relief sweeping through him when Hika felt _real_ , warm, and completely asleep. 

Not being able to push himself back any longer, the blond moved closer, gently moving the boys' fringe out of the way from his forehead, gently pressing his lips to Hikarus temple. 

 

"Daddy loves you with all his heart. Remember that Hika" The blond whispered, before pulling away from the boy and walking towards the door. 

 

The moment he shut the door behind himself, Naruto couldn't hold back any longer, as tears have stained his cheeks. Walking back to his room in darkness, the blond closed his own door as well, before completely breaking down against the door. 

He was happy that Hika was asleep and didn't witness him like this. 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know~ I'm sorry. I made it sad, but bittersweet in the end. So don't be too mad :)  
> Please comment and show some kudos! Not sure if I'll continue this yet...


	5. Not Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto Uzumaki had a rough past with his ex-lover and the father of his child which he desperately wanted to run from. Thinking of a new start and of leaving his past behind, Naruto moves to another area in town with the help of his friends and parents. Thinking more about his child than anything else, Naruto doesn't want to date until a certain dark haired man crosses his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The god damn story didn't save so many times, I can't even remember. Sorry it took so long guys :(

It has been three weeks.

Three weeks since Naruto and Hikaru moved to their new apartment, and the blond had the meeting with the Uchiha brothers, which turned out in the Uzumaki's opinion, successful. 

The blond explained his ideas with confidence, showed the ideas he had in mind for the future, and even improved errors with the project that the blond spotted. 

Naruto knew he impressed the two brothers. No way he didn't. Anyone in the room at that time could confirm, that simply the Uchihas facial expressions clearly showed the two were impressed. The slight shock could be seen too, as the two didn't expect such detail and accuracy in the first draft of their project that the two have worked on for months, later telling this to Naruto. 

The trouble the blond went through with the whole design as he couldn't draw, the project, all these _hours_  he spent actually making his ideas into a hologram for the meeting...

There was no way Naruto didn't impress the brothers. He definitely did. 

 

So~ it wouldn't have surprised Naruto at all if he received a callback. 

And in fact, he did. 

Thinking about it, Naruto didn't realise that he received the call exactly to the minute, a week after the meeting. As if someone waited exactly a week to call...

 

But that didn't matter now. It has been a week since that call, a week since the Uchiha brothers started to work with Naruto on their project. A week since he spoke with the younger of the Uchiha...

 

\---

 

An office filled with proposals for projects, paperwork for them and sketches of designs from different people from the team, Naruto has found himself in a horrid fucking situation. A situation he really wanted to walk out of, but he knew he couldn't.

Opening his office door that morning was one of the many things he dreaded. But regardless, Naruto crossed the room and sat himself down, going through every paper with precision as he either stacked them away for improvement or approved them. 

All these papers had to be looked over by the blond, explained whats wrong or whats good with the project and handed back within the next 48 hours, or else every project will be put on hold. His father, mother and Sakura will be coming for the blonds ass, and the moment they capture him in their claws, its game over.

Shivering slightly at that thought, Naruto continued to write on projects and paperwork, analysing every single bit before signing. Delays aren't accepted at all in the Uzumaki corporations, so if he signed something wrong or didn't pay attention, he'll have to do this over again...

If his team had handed in the work on time, he should review it and give it back as soon as possible. 

But it was rather hard to do with his cell ringing, people coming in and out and asking questions, on top of that, scheduling meetings for the future...

It has always been this busy, what else do you expect when you're the head of the interior design team?

However, it's not like the blond doesn't enjoy it. That's not it at all.

It's the fact that... these _nightmares_ kept coming back and haunting him for the past few days, which didn't help his situation right now. 

Naruto was tired. He doesn't get enough sleep, he always wakes up at night and just... doesn't want to go back. Go back to these _fucking_ nightmares, that keep making the blond think of _him_ -

_Deal with it. You have to this point._

 

Sighing deeply, with huge dark circles under his eyes, messy hair and not a particularly thought out outfit, the blond continued to write. Only the sounds of his pen scribbling on each paper being heard. 

As well as the door being opened for the fifth time that day. 

 

"N-Naruto-Kun, have you seen projects 609 blueprints anywhere?... I thought I left them in here the other day..." The only answer the poor girl received was silence, the blond's eyes still resting on the paper he was writing on, way too into his work to have heard or noticed the girl walking into the room. Which... was unlike the blond.

Quite shocked by that fact, as usually her boss _would've_ interrupted her halfway through and told her the whereabouts of the document or describe them to her, Hinata stood completely still by the door, observing the man at his desk. 

Messy hair...Visible lines of stress showing on his face...And dark circles under his eyes...

Seconds have passed, and still, nothing. 

Nothing. He _really_ didn't notice her. 

 

"N-Naruto-Kun?" Deciding not to wait any longer in silence, she spoke up a bit louder this time, observing her boss for any reactions. After all, she did want to finish her job...

Thanking the gods when blue eyes that were visibly tired met her pale ones, Hinata blushed slightly at her shyness, glad her boss spotted her which lead to an end of their awkward silence. The blonds aura of... something the girl couldn't read at first, vanished, quickly replaced by normal happy aura the blond usually gave off. 

 

"Oh... Sorry, Hinata... hope you didn't wait long" Smiling wide and encouraging the girl to approach his desk, anyone could notice the smile didn't reach those usually bright blue eyes that at this moment... were dull. The aura wasn't his usual one either. 

He... _he wasn't himself_...

 

"N-No, don't worry about it... I was just asking about-"

 

"Project 609 that you're working on? The blueprints yes?" Usually swift on his feet, Naruto clumsily bumped into his desk before standing up, his chair moving back as he faced the shelves that were behind him. Hinata now watched in worry, as the blond picked a certain rolled up piece of paper from the third shelf, the dark-haired girl realising the moment she saw it, that it belonged to her.

Turning back to the girl, Naruto barely avoided tripping over his chair, which Hinata's smart eyes caught. Watching the man with slight shock, the girl took a step forward, not realising it until she looked up, noticing how close she was to her boss, who was handing her the blueprints. 

Blushing red and smiling kindly, Hinata hid her worry from Naruto, taking her blueprints back and thanked him, making her way to the door.

And as she closed it behind herself... She knew that something was wrong. 

Hinata wanted to help Naruto-Kun. She really did.

But somehow... she believed that she would...make him angry... Say something wrong... _make it worse_...

The dark-haired female didn't know her boss that well, so she couldn't really speak to him on an equal level...

However, she did know someone who did.

Sidestepping away from her boss' office door, pale gaze scanned the room for a certain pink-haired female, soon finding Sakura across the room, watching Hinata's unusual behaviour from across the room. As green emeralds met pale ones, a pink eyebrowed raised in question, the dark-haired girl hurried over, explaining what has got her so worried. 

 

_Sorry, Naruto-Kun..._

 

 ---

 

Gone through at least a few of the projects by now, the papers on Naruto's desk have become slightly smaller, the blond sighing deeply in slight relief. Leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, the Uzumaki tried to compose himself, his hands travelling through his hair. 

He has made slight progress. Even if there is still so much to do, all he had to do was keep calm and-

 

"Naruto!" The sound of his office door being pushed open with the incredible force made the blond jump in his seat, eyes glued to the door with shock. Not being able to move for a moment, Naruto stayed in a shaken up position, as a certain pink haired female entered the room. 

Spotting the blond at his desk as blue eyes met green, the female smiled brightly, easily crossing the room at rapid speed. Making her way to his desk and around it, Naruto only came to reality when he felt strong arms around him, squeezing the breath out of his lungs. 

 

"S-Sakura-" Trying his best to tell the girl she was squeezing too hard just like his mother, the two stayed like this for a while, before Sakura finally realised they were at work. And this sort of behaviour was unprofessional. 

_Especially with an open door._

 

"Sorry" Just as the apology left the girls' lips, her tight squeeze was gone, as she stood in front of him, a gentle giggle coming out of her lips. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his best friend, already feeling better the moment she stepped into the room. 

Sadly, Sakura was even more like his mother, with the shit-ton amount of question she always asks...

Her happy and chilled out atmosphere and tone changed, to a more worried and motherly type as her clever green eyes were already scanning him for any information. Cringing under the gaze, the blond sighed deeply, already preparing himself for the next ten minutes of investigation. 

 

"Where were you?" Smiling gently at the girl, Naruto realised her posture changed as well to a more fierce one, her hands placed on her hips as she leaned over the blond, not asking, but _demanding_ the answer. 

 

"I-" He tried to explain his situation, but sadly, the pink-haired female wasn't done with her rant. 

 

"For these past few days, I haven't heard anything from you! I sent you texts, messages, emails and you only replied late at night! Do you know how worried I was?" Not at all surprised that he was interrupted again, as his friend always does this, the blond tried once again, taking the pause as encouragement to do so. 

 

"I know and-"

 

"Shikamaru and I had to do so much work, and the things you sent over through email didn't seem right and-" This was the third time. And seriously, this was getting annoying. The blond just wanted to explain and get this over with. 

 

"Sakura" And this could be heard in his tone, which was a warning to the girl, that he wasn't in the mood. 

And judging from the reaction Naruto received of the girl biting her lip and averting her gaze, she realised this rather quickly. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, the girl spun on her feet, walked over to the door she has left open and shut it, leaning against it and nodded towards him, gesturing for Naruto to start talking. 

...

It took a couple of seconds, the blond finally relaxing once the door was shut and only the two of them were left in the room. The Uzumaki stood up and stretched his legs, making his way to the glass windows on his right, leaning against them as he stared outside. 

Yes, it will be hard to talk about this with his friend. _Best friend_. But... he believed that he could tell her snippets. Not the entire thing, to get some of this fucking heaviness off of his chest. 

And Sakura seemed more than happy to listen. 

 

"I... have had nightmares lately" Was a good place to start. It didn't say too much, but not too little for Sakura to understand why he was acting the way he was. "They... always are about... things I _really_ want to fucking forget" 

There was silence. And Naruto wasn't surprised, having heard something like this from her friend. But it made it so much easier to let this out, to get it off his chest...

 

"Scenes that are rather hurtful. Where... he... did things" Shifting slightly, the blond sighed, his gaze not moving as he watched the wind blow, making leaves on the streets dance along, continuing. "And... I- I _thought, believed_  even, that I was back. Back in that goddamn apartment, covered in bruises as everything hurt. Hurt so bad I couldn't move anymore. My... my arms that were _bleeding_ in front of my eyes held onto Hikaru who was crying, not letting that fucktard hurt him. And I-"

Biting his lip to stop himself from getting too into it and breaking down once again, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, clenched tightly as he wanted to continue. 

 

"I always wake up in our new apartment. Breathing hard in bed, looking around frantically to make _sure_ I wasn't back in that hell hole. I throw my covers away, and in a panic, I go into Hikaru's room. To make sure. Make sure he wasn't hurt, that he was _safe_. Away from that cunt that has hurt him-"

 

"He hurt you as well Naruto" Sakura has finally spoken up. This was her first interruption, probably hearing enough or not wanting to push Naruto even more than he already pushed himself. "That cunt, that has continued to hurt you under the radar as well as Hikaru, continues to haunt you"

There was silence once again, the two adults in the room faced with an extremely tough situation. Which... wasn't pleasant. 

However, Sakura was rather glad. The blond doesn't open up about his problems or worries a lot until they start to eat at him. Which must've been the reason why he didn't keep this a secret like all the other things he did...

 

"I can't believe that we haven't noticed sooner" It wasn't anger. More like annoyance at herself, for not realising her friend was in pain. Was suffering... was being abused. Not only him but a small child as well...

 

"It's not your-"

 

"If we did, both you and Hikaru could have avoided so much trauma. So many scars and bruises" The skirt the girl was wearing was starting to wrinkle, Sakura's hands were clenching it as if her life depended on it. "I'm supposed to be your best friend god damn it, and I couldn't see that... that _fucker_ Sai-"

"Sakura" That tone of voice was the only thing that ever stopped Sakura from speaking. The voice that was broken, that wanted to end the topic as soon as possible, so it wouldn't say something it will regret next.

She froze. Eyes drifting to the figure by the window, noticing Naruto's posture turn uncomfortable, probably to do with that name being said. The name that he never wanted to hear, avoiding it at all costs. Even Hikaru is not allowed to use it. 

The room fell silent once again. Neither spoke, the blond not turning around to look at Sakura at all, worrying his friend even more about what she has done. 

_Has... she made things worse?_

Feelings always got the better of her. She always spoke her mind, her brain sometimes not connected to her lips. Which caused numerous amounts of trouble...

_Just like right now..._

 

"Naruto-" The ringing of a certain cell phone cut the pink-haired girl off, both sets of eyes flickering to the device. 

The blonds business phone was ringing like mad, bouncing on his desk, begging for attention. 

And from the blonds sudden movement towards it, Sakura knew it must be important. 

Observing the male with precision, she noted the way blond locks covered his eyes, as he rather gracefully answered the unknown number, placing the device to his ear. A fake smile spread across the Uzumakis lips, not wanting to scare off any customers with his terrible mood, so he pretended. 

_Pretended to be alright, like he has all this time._

 

"Naruto Uzumaki. How can I help?" Flowed his usual greeting, not facing Sakura at all. He... didn't feel like he can face her right now. And the girl took his unusual behaviour as a sign, sighing gently. 

 

'We'll continue this later' The girl whispered, turning on her heels and walking out of the office, the click of the doors lock reassured Naruto, that he was once again alone. Not quite sure if this fact made the blond happy, relieved or alone with his problems once again. 

He didn't have enough time to recognise which feeling it was, before a rich voice flowed through the receiver, that he knew _way_ too well. 

 

 _"Hard day Uzumaki? You sound half sleep and furious about it"_ Eyes widening with the sudden realisation about _who the fucking caller was_ Naruto almost choked on swallowing his own spit. 

Yes, he knew that the Uchiha brothers will be calling him back, he was positive they will. 

 _But he completely forgets that they might call today,_ _exactly a week after the meeting due to the overload of work._

_How could he fucking forget?_

 

"M-Mr. Uchiha! I have been waiting for your call!" Slight anxiety has crept under his skin about not being prepared for this talk at all, Naruto's eyes darting around the room to find the files from their meeting. Resting his phone on his shoulder and using both his hands to try to find the documents in a frenzy, the blond tried to sound as calm as he could. Even if he was running around his office like a headless chicken _trying to fucking impress the guy that is hot and a potential customer-_

 

 _"Waiting for my call? Someone sure has a big ego"_ The blonds' thoughts were once again interrupted by Sasuke's cold smooth voice, that had hints of humour the blond quickly picking up on, wondering what caused the man to be in a good mood. Taking a lucky guess, probably due to them finally finding the perfect company for their project. 

The Uzumaki couldn't stop his lips curving up a bit into a smirk, already knowing that he shouldn't be so cocky. But it was hard to, knowing how much he impressed the attractive soon to be a business partner that he was on the phone on. 

 

"Of course I do. Counting all the clients that have contacted me for a contract throughout the years, I was _certain_ you'd call me back" Finding himself quite relaxed as he spoke with the man over the phone, his feet at a standstill next to his desk, the blond sat down in his chair. This time, he filtered through his documents more precisely, enjoying the small talk the two were having. "And whoop-de-freaking-do, I was right" Biting his tongue not to swear, Naruto reminded himself, that this was a business partner, not a friend. 

 

 _"Wow, and I only thought you couldn't get any more childish than your sense of style and doodles that you do for a living"_ Laughing into his phone, the Uzumaki found himself leaning back in his chair this time, grinning slightly at the way the bastard tried to offend him, which was rather entertaining. The blond knew the two of them were joking, making this conversation... rather fun. 

 

"They are called designer blueprints that I use to create a 3D model in..." Fuck. He always forgot the goddamn name of that machine... "On... my laptop" Hearing a slight chuckle from the other line, knowing Sasuke figured the blond forgot the equipment name, Naruto pouted, ruffling his blond locks like he does when he is embarrassed. He wanted to be professional, he really did...

But who could not joke around with a guy who usually had a huge stick in his ass?

 

"Stop laughing! You enjoyed them when I showed you your project design" Smiling gently and even letting out a small laugh, blue eyes glanced over at the clock on the wall. Seeing the time he really didn't want to see, the blond couldn't stop himself this time and jumped up from his seat, collecting some papers he needed for a meeting starting in _two fucking minutes_. "Shit! I'll be late!" 

Putting his business phone down for a minute as he made sure he had everything, the blond with vicious speed sorted through the pile, mentally checking every single piece of paper before placing the device to his ear again. 

 

"Sorry, Mr Uchiha-"

 

 _"Call me Sasuke"_ Slightly taken aback by the sudden interruption from the Uchiha, Naruto froze in place. Taking a deep breath and calming his mind a bit to try not to make too much of an idiot of himself, the blond continued what he was doing. Nodding to himself, the blond spoke. 

 

"Sorry, Sasuke" Feeling a bit weird using this name for the first time, the blond blushed a bit, walking over to his office door with the stack of documents in hand. "I have to go, but it was a pleasure speaking with you. Please email me the date and time of when you'll like to meet to sign the contract and I'll try to fit you in" Smiling slightly, the blond swung open the door, walking out into the work area and towards its exit. 

 

 _"I never asked for a contact"_   Sasukes smooth voice once again interrupted the blond who was about to hung up, the smile on the blond's lips quickly faded. Feeling a droplet of sweat coming down his forehead the blond froze in place, slight anxiety getting to him by hearing that from the Uchiha. 

The man was right. He didn't mention a contact in the conversation at all, it was Naruto who did. 

And now saying this, Sasuke must think the boy is really cocky or even desperate to get a contract.

_When in fact he wasn't._

 

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

 

 _"But I guess I'll accept the offer, Naruto. My brother will be joining me, so please reserve a meeting room in a weeks time so we can start working right away after signing it"_ And with that last sentence to the blond, Sasuke hung up the phone, leaving Naruto utterly shocked and speechless. 

Wait...So...Sasuke and Itachi want a contact? They... finally made up their mind?

After a couple of standing completely frozen, the information still not going in, Naruto pulled his phone away from his ear. His gaze staring at it for a second, not quite sure _what in the fucks name just happened._

If it wasn't for the meeting Naruto was supposed to be in right now, the Uzumaki would've stayed frozen in that spot for hours. But he soon returned back to reality with a grin on his lips, chuckling to himself. 

 

 _"_ What a bastard..." 

 

\---

 

Intelligent eyes, dark like coal belonging to a certain devil, latched onto the younger of the two brothers since he has begun his 'business' call not so long ago. Observing in detail the conversation the younger seemed to be enjoying, Itachi even heard a light chuckle from the man, made the older brother... _intrigued._  

Intrigued by who his usually emotionless brother was talking to, that made the man smile ever so slightly and chuckle to himself, which the male doesn't often do. 

Which only lead the older brother to connect some dots together, being able to easily guess _who_ this certain 'future business partner' his brother told him he was calling. Resulting in the older Uchiha leaning against Sasuke's office door, eyes glancing at the younger who seemed to have ended the call with a bit of hesitation, unsatisfaction showing in his eyes. 

Lips curving slightly into a knowing smirk, Itachi kept his eyes on the raven, not to miss anything his brother might do. After all, the devil wanted to make sure, not to make any mistakes while stepping on a field filled with landmines. 

Emotions to Uchihas were... a rather touchy matter, that wasn't discussed a lot. They were taught that emotions should be cut off during business as well as life choices... but that was bullshit. 

However, Itachi doesn't know his brother's exact feelings. Or how Naruto felt as well.

Even if the two seemed to check each other out _too_ much during the meeting, making Itachi feel like a third wheel with all that sexual frustration in the air. 

But that doesn't matter now. 

The devil will back away from this part, not to ruin his own entertainment as well as push the two males too hard into something they don't want.

Personally, he'll enjoy seeing Sasuke slowly unravel from his shell like he once used to be, not admitting it and coming to the devil for help. But that'll _only_ happen when things are critical.

Oh, how fun it will be to watch how _poorly_ Sasuke will proceed to try to keep his little crush a secret from him.

It won't be for long, but it has been a while since the two played a game. 

 

And the devil _loved_ games. Even if they were small ones with his little Otouto. 

 

\---

 

Ending the small conversation he was having with Naruto, the younger Uchiha found himself smiling in satisfaction as he locked his phone. 

He wasn't the one to suggest the contract to start the two of them working together, meaning he wasn't acting or behaving desperately.

The conversation overall went by casually, even if Sasuke caught the Uzumaki in a bad mood, which he noticed even with the fake act the blond put up. When addressed about it, Naruto completely brushed it off as if the question was never asked, addressing Sasuke and the topic of why he was calling. 

Keeping it completely business related. Or at least he tried. 

Sighing gently as he returned to reality and remembered he had to write an email to the blond as he was rushing off into a meeting, the raven found himself disappointed. 

Turning his seat slightly to face his laptop that was on his desk, Sasuke proceeded to open his email as well as his diary, figuring out a perfect date for the signing of the contract. Moving forward, the younger Uchiha scanned his emails in concentration, trying hard for his mind not to wander off to a certain attractive blond...

The black-haired man... wanted a slightly longer conversation. To... talk to Naruto in private, away from his brothers' keen eyes.

Naruto... was a very intelligent male. Just by seeing the mans blueprints, the design, the work in progress furniture that he created by himself, Sasuke knew, the blond had a lot of experience and knowledge in the area he was working in. Not like other interior design company's he and Itachi visited before. 

And that's mainly _why_  Sasuke trusted the blond with his project. There are other reasons as well, but that was mostly it. 

But... not only that caught the younger Uchihas attention. Throughout the meeting, the blond kept impressing the brothers, which surprised even Itachi in some moments. 

The fact that Naruto wasn't a huge pussy like most people the two met, who have quivered because of Itachi or him. The blond stood on an equal level with the two of them which... was kind of a turn on. 

Even if the Uzumaki knew _who_  the two of them were, how much _power_ the two had and what their background is... he stood his ground. And even went as far as to explain upfront that some of their ideas or designs won't work, are shit or need improving. 

And the Uchiha respected that. As not a lot of people can. 

Meaning Sasuke was more than happy to arrange a day and time for the two- I mean three, to meet up and discuss contract and business partner arrangments. And hearing from Naruto himself that he had a lot of these types of phone calls in the past, impressed the male slightly more. 

That factor also made the younger Uchiha smirk a bit. 

After all, Sasuke and Itachi _weren't_ like anyone the blond held a contract with. The two were both strict and hard to persuade, stubborn and terrifying if they wanted to, using these techniques they were taught since childhood to their advantage. Mostly to lure people on their side of the argument or to sign papers for them.  That's business put simply. 

However. 

Naruto cannot be taken lightly either. 

Yes, he does look overjoyed most of the time (at least in papers Sasuke has read about the male) and goofy, having a lot of fun at his job as being head of the interior design team. Some saying it was because of his father that he received that role, explaining his excellent success rate throughout the years he has worked at the company. 

But... The blond didn't fit the mould of a person who _would_ ride on his fathers' money to get something. Sasuke seemed to read the blond as a complete opposite, working hard for himself, gaining all knowledge and figuring stuff for himself. Hating the fact that his success was labelled as him just being his fathers' son.

On top of this, a lot of reports that the Uchiha read to prepare for the meeting stated, that Naruto started off as the member of the team for 2 years in the company before becoming the head, being able to climb the ladder by himself _because_ he had crazy ideas that seemed impossible; making them happen in his projects. Resulting in outstanding results. 

Meaning the blond was one _hell_ of a creative individual. 

But that's not all. 

The way Naruto didn't even _flinch_ at Itachi's usually superior aura, that made most men choke on it or Sasukes cold and emotionless tone that usually sent men running with their tail between their legs, sparked curiosity in Sasuke. Too much curiosity for his own goddamn good. 

His mind only flickered to those blue eyes that simply sparkled with fascination and joy, no fear at all as the two introduced themselves to him, the blond simply proceeding to show his ideas and projects to the two of them as if they _were his co-workers_. _Buddies_ even, meeting up after a long time. 

And his _fucking_ mouth... Speaking so casually, easily mixing intelligent words into his speech which simply made you believe the guy knew what he was talking about. Every little step, detail, his ideas of what he designed were explained perfectly, that even Itachi struggled for questions. 

_And that was always his favourite part of the meeting. To catch someone out on something and make them sweat._

It wasn't hard to recognise exactly _why_ the blond got sky high result each year, with so many customers probably wanting the blond to design buildings for them. Naruto was good at what he did, explaining everything he can, showing you his ideas in a way that even you can picture them and just overall being a positive person. Who _wouldn't_ want a business partner like that?

And the fact that Naruto _knew_ he impressed the brothers, that glint of satisfaction that could be seen in those mischievous blue eyes that locked with Sasukes during the meeting, as the blond _knowingly fucking grins at him-_

Basically, Naruto also knew the tricks to business.  

 

"This is going to be entertaining..." Still smirking, the younger Uchiha started to write Naruto email into his computer, hearing the door to his office open. 

As he realised that meant someone was probably in a room with him, his lips straightened, trying to conceal any signs of emotions. Also, Sasuke tried to clear his head of any thoughts of his soon to be a business partner with the wicked smile, blond locks and blue eyes, but it was rather difficult. 

 

"What will be entertaining Otouto?" Hearing the familiar smooth as chocolate voice with a horrendous amount of superiority along with it, Sasuke didn't need to look up from his laptop, to know who has entered his office. Already used to the overpowering aura of the devil, the black-haired male didn't even notice it as he proceeded to make the email to the blond sound business... 

 

"When are you most free in the next few days?" Completely ignoring the question Itachi asked him, Sasuke noticed the slight twitch of annoyance from the elder at the youngers' actions. The corners of his lips ever so slightly curling up into a smile, Sasuke hid it well. "I have arranged a contract signing with Uzumaki Naruto like we agreed. I'm emailing him the basics of the things we expect and such right now like he asked" 

Trying his best to keep the tone of his voice rather dull, the younger of the two failed to sound bored with this subject, knowing this as onyx eyes watched the devil smirk. Sasuke knew it was hard to trick his brother, he has learned this over the many years he has lived with him. But that doesn't mean he won't purposely make things harder for Itachi just to keep some things to himself. Like the younger of the two likes to do. 

 

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Asking innocently, the older didn't look it at all, placing his hand on his chin as he proceeded to act like he was thinking. "Hm~ That explains the rather satisfied look you have Otouto" The smile that spread across Itachis' lips was... not innocent at all, implying something the younger could easily read. 

So Sasuke decided to act dumb, ignoring this situation at all cost. His gaze finally pulled away from the laptop screen, Sasuke proceeded to give his attention to Itachi, playing along with this game of his. 

 

"What are you implying Nii-san?" Was to be an expected question that sounded like a warning, the two Uchiha brothers gazes' fixed on one another. 

The few minutes of silence between the two was to be expected as well, the older trying to read the youngers actions, while the younger tried his best not to let anything slide.

It was always like this between the two of them as long as each of them remembered. Trying to tease, annoy or help each other in some way or another, like brothers do.  

And right now... Itachi was teasing to his heart's content. It was fun after all. 

Proceeding further with his plan, the devil placed his hands on the youngers desk, slowly leaning closer to Sasuke, his lips curving up into a smile that seemed as innocent as a child's. 

But~ the Sasuke didn't live 28 years of his life with the devil to be fooled by his tricks. 

 

"Well, I _guess_ I'm _implying_ that the call you just had Otouto, was more _entertainment_ than business" Noticing the usual pale cheeks of his brothers redden, the youngers eyes flickering to the screen of his laptop to seem like that comment didn't bother him at all. Itachi seeing right through the act, knew his brother was embarrassed, making this even more fun. 

Oh, the devil knew his victims way too well...

 

"Honestly Nii-san, just because I smiled and joked a bit with a very outstanding soon-to-be business partner, doesn't mean I'm having fun. I was using a tactic that the both of us were taught by father remember?" Again, trying to imply the 'i don't really care' tone, Sasuke flipped through his diary finding the most appealing dates.

 

"I never heard father mention anything to do with checking out the other party, much less undress them with your gaze _during a meeting_ " The blush that was on pale cheeks spread slightly but was safely covered by the younger gazing downwards. "But I guess I need to learn this _new technique_  from you Otouto" Teasing. He was teasing the fuck out of him, as much as he could.

_That's what the devil does after all._

But that wasn't the thing that bothered Sasuke the most. It was the fact that Itachi noticed. 

Noticed a lot during that meeting, that the younger didn't want him to. 

 

"Stop trying to look too much into things. Observing a strong opponent is key to understanding him" Which was true. Their mother had taught them this technique from long ago, when the two started to make friends on the playground... And honestly, it has helped identify those who were just after money. Or those who just wanted to ue them.

However, that didn't matter. Feelings and business don't go together. Sasuke knew this, as it was beaten into him from a very young age. 

Yes, the blond was attractive. Yeah, he was fun to be around as he gave off a warm aura. 

But that didn't matter. What Itachi was probably trying to say was to calm down. And like they do business usually, don't let your feelings be shown. 

If father saw him like this... it wouldn't be the best of discussions to have. 

He might even... stop his involvement in the project. Which Sasuke would hate completely, as he wouldn't be able to show his father how much he has grown over the years-

 

"What I'm saying Otouto is that if you-" Cutting Itachi straight away, Sasuke sighed as he realised he can do Saturday and Sunday this week, writing this into the email he was supposed to send to the blond in a couple of minutes. 

 

"I know. Don't mix feelings with business. And clearly, I'm not. So could you please just give me the dates you can make?" Not surprised in the least that his brother was cutting him off, clearly not ready to talk about this subject, it was the elder who sighed.

Honestly, Sasuke didn't even let him finish saying what he wanted... which was a shame. 

 

_I guess I should leave this until he realises himself. If I push slightly more It'll be over sooner than it started._

 

Standing up straight, the devil fixed his tie to make sure it was straight like it was when he walked into Sasukes' office. The silence was once again welcome in the office, neither of the two brothers spoke. The devils' gaze not leaving Sasuke for a second as he did, the devil placed one of his hand on his hip, not at all satisfied with the way their conversation went. 

 

"Alright. I'll send over the days I'm available" Was the last thing the elder said, before he elegantly spun on his heels, walking out of the stuffy room that Sasuke called his office. 

Once the door was shut behind Itachi, all the elder heard from the younger was a sigh as he proceeded to make his way to his own office. Keeping his back straight, Itachi decided to leave his victim, for now, knowing the tolerance his brother can take before exploding. 

Pushing himself off of the wall, the devil strode down the corridor, not as satisfied as he wanted to be. 

 

"Foolish little brother..."

 

\---

 

 "Saturday?" 

 

The confused the pink-haired female felt could be heard as she repeated out loud the information Naruto has told her, he himself just reading it out of his diary. 

Knowing this was coming, the blond didn't even shift his gaze as he proceeded to write other meetings and dates into it, in a slightly better mood than he was a few hours ago. Receiving an email from the Uchiha that was professionally stating facts and what they expect of him as a business partner, Naruto did exactly the same, exchanging emails for some time before coming up with this exact date. 

 

"Yeah... Its the only time that all three of us can make" Not including the time they all have to discuss plans, details, furniture and so on. 

Becoming business partners with another group of individuals who know what they want and are doing, is a lot of relief. But, because they have different ideas from you it comes with a lot of different opinions, arguments and so on. 

Which Naruto will definitely enjoy.

He knows 7 years worth of interior designing, being taught by both his mother, who was called a genius on multiple of occasions. Kushina Uzumaki was the most outstanding one on her team, his mother somehow always came out on top. The crazy ideas she had, designs and argumentive skills she possessed that lead her to such a high level, were given to Naruto.

These things only fueling his love for being _right_. 

 

"Are you out of your mind?!" The shriek of utter anger was the reason Naruto was brought back from his world, jumping in his seat with complete shock and fright, moving his chair from the loud female in his office as much as he could. Fearing he could be hurt or something else, his body reacted, trying to hide or run. 

Even if he knew that Sakura would never do that to him. 

Holding his arms up in a defensive manner that was way more like a flinch than an actual defensive position (at least the blond thought so) Narutos' gaze slowly flickered to his childhood friend, who was glaring at him from above. Yes, there was hints of worry inside green emeralds making the Uzumaki feel guilty... but it was forgotten as blazing anger took its place. 

 

"W-what?" Was the only response the blond couple respond with, not wanting to be killed by the female dragon in front of him. If Naruto will say something bad at this moment... he will definitely be killed. Which is not ideal. 

However, the blond realized the response he gave only angered Sakura more, the pink-haired girl taking out her mobile, applying more force than she needed to type in her pin.

Hearing only the taps of long nails on the screen as Sakura tried to find something, Naruto realized the room fell silent, making him even more nervous than before. But the Uzumaki didn't have a death wish. Right now he'll wait until the demon female finds what she was searching for. 

 

"Don't you remember? Oh, of course, _you_ don't. You baka" Was the only muttering Naruto caught from her. He could swear that a lot more was said, but the better idea there was to ignore the mostly swear word speech. 

But honestly, was this really necessary?

If Naruto forgot something it was only human right?

So no wonder the blond started to soon get annoyed with the way his friend was talking about him to herself. Honestly, it was really unpleasant, especially since he was in such a foul mood already...

 

"Sakura, could you just explain-" Having the pink mobile Sakura uses all the time didn't help him, his eyes way too close to the bright screen. 

After squinting a bit, and a gentle nod from the girl for him to read the content of the device, the blonds' gaze soon started to drift over the mobile phone. 

And... the more he read, the more he understood the frustration of his dear friend. 

 

"Friends' meet up" Was the only thing the blond said out loud, in a rather unpleasant tone. The girl quickly caught this, sighing ever so gently at the way the blond said these words with such... guilt. 

Naruto... hasn't met up with any of his friends in his free time... for a long while now. 

Occasionally he passes them in the corridor or sees them on the street...

But hanging out in a bar or doing anything at all that didn't involve less than a five-minute chat... 

The blond didn't seem to be too keen on. 

 

"This will be at least the sixth time you cancel on us" His gaze not meeting the vibrant green they once held, the Uzumaki faced his desk, slowly moving his body back to his desk to continue work. "You... haven't hanged out with us since-"

 

"Sakura please" Taking a hold of his pen, Naruto didn't move an inch from the position he took, trying to stay as calm as possible. His posture was saying the exact opposite, completely rigid, tense... as if he was really uncomfortable with the topic that Sakura brought up. "Can we not... waste our breath on that scum?" 

Biting her lip ever so gently not to say that name again, that nearly made them argue... the pink haired girls' gaze stayed on the blond locks, moving her hand towards them. 

 

"I know you're not ready. But we miss you. We just want to hang out, like we used to" Patting his head ever so gently that soon turned into a full-on ruffle, the blond groaned, pushing her hand away like he has done with Kushina too many times. 

 

"I know" Sounding defeated, the blond slowly turned his head towards his friend who was still standing beside him, giving her a small, but warm smile. "But please... give me a bit more time" 

 

_After all... You like the old me. Not this version that's broken. Disgusting._

 

_Weak._

 

 

 ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ Did you like it?  
> Recently I started to mix in life situations into this fanfiction, and honestly, it brings me to tears.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your comments! They were the reason I continued this chapter :)
> 
> Sorry about the late update, it's exams week, so I tried my best to push this out as soon as possible!
> 
> Anyway~ This time I decided to take the next step forward with Sasuke and Naruto. Just like you, I want to see them bang~ But not too soon :P  
> Building up to it tho :P  
> Enjoy guys, and don't forget to comment! <3

 

 

\---

 

_[Uzumaki, how are the blueprints you gave me in our meeting incomplete? The entire paper including the drawing of the building is filled with writing and measurements that are surprisingly accurate, that we have discussed so many times. Is this another of your pranks Usuratonkachi?]_

Clicking the 'send' button and observing the email to Naruto be sent, the younger Uchiha sighed and leaned back, slowly reading through other emails he has received in the past few hours. Not a lot of interest could be seen in either his face or eyes as he simply scrolling past, trying to get through work so his email doesn't look so cluttered, hating mess and disorganisation.

Also probably using work he hasn't completed yet as an excuse, to simply take his mind off a  _certain_ email which was bugging him at the back of his mind...

Sasuke would never admit that was bugging him, out of all things. 

Either pride or simply to not give Itachi the satisfaction of seeing him showing feelings, Sasuke decided that it was probably exciting to meet someone as... mischievous as Naruto, the reason for his weird behaviour for the past few weeks. 

_He was also good looking. And not a pushover._

Not realising he was getting lost in his thoughts, Sasuke to put it bluntly, couldn't stop this _certain_ problem slowly taking over while answering and sending back information involving other business partners that needed replies. 

But I guess Sasuke was on auto-pilot, as again more thoughts of the blond crossed his mind. 

 _Only_ because Naruto... was interesting. That was simply that. 

...

Thinking about the details, other people that the younger Uchiha met were rather... ordinary.

Bland clothes that were suits. Paperwork in their hands that didn't seem organised. Professional and uptight when both Itachi and he arrived.

Which only lead to a stuffy room where all the people did was explain that they needed more information, or simply never checked the email Itachi sent over or whatever other bullshit excuses.

Basically, nothing stood out for Sasuke when the brothers visited other companies to talk about their plan, nothing made them...  _different._  

 

While with the Uzumaki Corporations and Naruto... It was as if it was another country. 

Everything sparkled, furniture matched the entire building. The company seemed busy, the two secretaries the simple example of that. But with so much going on, the people continued to be nice, organised. Relaxed with visitors making them welcome. 

_And Naruto..._

The way the guy had bright blond locks that stood out so much from the usual black haired businessman you see. Blue eyes that show emotions so easily, but hide so many things as well. You are about to get a glance, and it melts away in seconds like hot chocolate before you can know for sure. The man's posture and clothes are always relaxed and friendly... While his aura is simply warm. But hints of dangerous if you step out of line can be sensed as well. 

Which _intrigued_ the Uchiha. 

_His emails were entertaining as well._

Coming back to reality as he realised he was at work, the Uchiha couldn't stop his lips to form a small smirk, not used to show his unusual asshole behaviour to a guy he didn't know that well. A guy that shouldn't be taken lightly either.

_He is a strong ally if the cards are played correctly. Maybe even for the future._

 

Gaze flickering back to his now tidier email, Sasuke's hand moved in front of his face in a thinking matter. Naruto is upfront about a lot of stuff, something the Uchiha brothers realised during the meeting. So it didn't surprise the Uchiha much when he was the same way through phone and email.

Part of him thought the blond was like that _because_ he had asshole clients that wrote like Sasuke in the past, simply building a barrier towards their bullshit throughout the years. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised this was the reason Itachis or his auras don't affect the man.

However, with more research that the devil has done, that was simply not the case. The head of the Uzumaki Corporations always had a troublesome child with his beautiful foreign wife, who wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Everyone knew that.  

Those were at least the rumours their mother told them in advance. Both Itachi and Sasuke not quite sure if they're true or not. 

 

Shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, the younger Uchiha sighed. Realising he has let his mother and brother into his mind, he tried to not think about it too much, as he heard his email make a sound of a new message arriving.  

Returning to his usual bored look, the Uchiha didn't think much before pressing it. 

Which lightened his mood, as he realised it was the idiot. 

 

_[Let me explain before you get your panties in a twist. The blueprints I gave you consists of ideas that are still under development, meaning they could change anytime. And because I'm certain that most of these ideas will after a course of time develop slightly, as most of our clients do so in the progress, the blueprints you're holding in your hands'  right now teme, are incomplete. Also, it's Naruto you asshole]_

 

"What an idiot..." Weirdly enough, the younger found his lips slowly twitching into yet again from a smirk into a small smile due to the blond's email. Reading through it, the Uchiha realised his actions, turning back to neutral. 

It's not like he was smiling because of the interior designer. Sasuke was simply happy he received the answer to his question rather quickly. 

But... as Sasuke has expected, the emails he was receiving back were not like any other of his business partners. 

Especially after their little chat the two of them had before Sasuke announced he would like a contract. 

After that... both of them were more comfortable around each other. Talking as if they were close friends. 

 

_Which wasn't entirely a bad thing._

 

_\---_

 

"So have you actually booked the meeting room or have you forgot about it, you moron?" Smirking at their usual insults quickly slipped into the conversation, Sasuke could hear a huff coming from the blond, probably letting off some steam and stress from work as he heard the nickname the Uchiha has given him. 

 

 _"Well, it seems that stick up your ass is firmly lodged up there huh?"_   Firing back the usual comeback that made the blond chuckle at his own humour, Sasuke heard the moving of pieces of paper and scribbling of a pen in the background, most definitely meaning the blond was still working. Slightly impressed the blond could multi-task, that soon proved false, as he heard a pen scribbling something out and the blond muttering 'shit' under his breath. Making Sasuke not even realise that he was chuckling at Naruto's childish behaviour. _"I may be childish, but I got a good memory"_

 

This being the sentence that was most definitely not true, the younger Uchiha snickered this time, causing a pen being put down and the blond huffing in annoyance, a clear sign the blond was waiting for the younger Uchiha to stop laughing. Either annoyed about something he was writing about or the fact Sasuke was laughing at him, Naruto's voice was still laced with humour as he spoke up.  _"What the hell is so funny Teme?"_

 

"Just the fact that you even _forgot_ about the end of our meeting, when you _forgot_ to give me and Itachi your business card" Hearing silence coming from the other line only proved Sasuke was telling the truth, the blond slowly remembering this event happening. "Your _girlfriend_ needed to remind you before she walked off with a stack of papers" Knowing this wasn't true as he himself noticed during the meeting that the two were nothing more than friends, Sasuke was simply teasing the blond, to see what he'll say-

 

 _"What you mean Sakura? The pink-haired girl?"_   Not being able to finish his thoughts as they were interrupted, Sasuke heard the disbelief and amusement in his voice, confusing the Uchiha slightly. Expecting Naruto to _boast_ that every girl was after him, or the fact that... Sakura was not his type. Something stupid yet funny that straight guys like him usually say-

 _"Ugh...she's like my sister you teme, I wouldn't be able to be with her. The press keeps writing about us being together, but we simply just know each other from ages ago"_   Which was a good response to give to someone asking about your personal life which you really didn't want to share. 

Smiling gently and opening his mouth to tease him a bit more, Sasuke didn't have time before the blond continued.

_"We became best friends in high school once I realised I'm not really into girls."_

_..._

Mouth left gaping as the information he just acquired, the raven had to remind himself he was an Uchiha and had to act a certain way. And this wasn't it. 

Even if he was shocked and simply didn't believe _what he just heard._

Don't get him wrong. Sasuke didn't care who people liked or whatever. He was happily gay himself, hiding this away from the press and other sources except for his family.

Sasuke just...expected many _other_ things to come out of the blond's mouth... not _expecting this at all._

The silence coming from Sasuke indicated he didn't know what to say, as he heard Naruto telling someone to put some sort of papers down on his desk, acting as if he said a good morning and it not being a big deal. Clearly used to this reaction from people, the blond simply didn't care or was so focused on his work he didn't realise the silence. 

Not quite sure of how he was feeling about this new information, the younger Uchiha was slowly coming to terms that Naruto was...

... _not into girls_...

...

 

Which really didn't matter. 

It actually... made Sasuke slightly happy. 

_Not completely sure why._

 

"...You're gay?" Was finally said by Sasuke, who was trying his best not to express his happiness. His voice wasn't one of anger or disgust, rather than that, it was... slightly shocking but not unexpected. 

_After all... that would explain the extremely hot looks he was receiving..._

And Sasuke was returning. 

...

Ignoring these thoughts altogether, Sasuke thought that maybe he should've figured this out sooner by himself.

The fact the blond dressed so well. That Naruto was fit, muscular. Even _his ass was muscular_.

Which should've been a clear indication that the guy _likes dick_.

...

_Wait, why was he thinking about this sort of stupid shit in the first place?_

_"Yeah. Did I surprise you, handsome?"_   Again Naruto was the reason Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts, this time... the usually cheery tone the blond had... turned more... _flirty_.

The Uchiha could _so easily imagine_ the way those blue eyes _slowly_ glazing over with dark lust within seconds, his gaze sliding up and down his body with fascination, _continuing to happily flirt with his prey._

_...He really was sexually frustrated._

Blushing at his own thoughts by the blond simply changing the tone of his voice to be much deeper, the younger Uchiha couldn't deny that this... was slightly turning him on. 

Naruto was a handsome guy, that was good at what he did. 

An equal to Sasuke in some ways. 

But it still shocked him, that the blond could so easily change their conversation to flirting...

_And Sasuke was actually enjoying it._

...

The silence that occurred was broken a few seconds later by an uproar of laughter coming from Naruto's side. Relaxing slightly by hearing the rather loud laugh, Sasuke could say he was... slightly disappointed the blond didn't continue to flirt. 

But hey, it was only because it'll be nice to hear Naruto kiss his ass once in a while. That's it. 

 

 _"Gosh, I was only joking with you asshole. Just cause I like guys doesn't mean I'll come for your straight ass"_ Before Sasuke could interrupt and prove the blond was wrong about that fact, Naruto continued, which made the Uchiha cursed under his breath. 

Naruto... did tell him this after _long_ conversations that they have had. These conversations and emails felt more... friendly than business. Consisting of business and questions about the contract. 

But also filled with jokes, humour. Normal chatting.

It was... fun. 

 

 _"Anyways I thought you Uchiha were supposed to be smart or something. The fact you didn't realise just means the papers lied about you being a genius"_   Smugness. Teasing. Trying to push all the buttons the younger had to provoke him to finally speak up and not stay silent. Hitting directly at his pride and the way he was teasing him about this... 

_It worked._

Sasuke's full attention rested on his phone, picking it up from his desk. Leaving his paperwork to the side, the phone rested at the Uchihas ear. Silence coming from the other side, the younger Uchiha knew, Naruto was waiting for an answer. Wearing a wicked smirk on his lips in satisfaction at what he said, Sasuke's job was simply to make it disappear.

 

"Or _maybe_ _someone_ hasn't done their research right. Cause if they did, they'd know Uchiha aren't smart about who their business partners want to fuck, but about how to achieve the best results, not like a lot of people I've recently talked to." The silence continued to meet the younger Uchiha for a while, indicating to Sasuke that he has won this battle over who has the bigger dick. Feeling proud, a smirk spread across his lips as the raven was about to boast, before hearing a laugh coming from Naruto once again. 

 

 _"You talk rather big for a guy who has alright-ish results and simple popularity with the press"_ Knowing full well he was angering Sasuke with his words, a much deeper and more sadistic chuckle came across the line, making the shiver that went down Sasukes back almost delicious.

Almost. 

" _I realised how much I impressed you... And your brother. Which only indicated that you know how amazing the results I've been giving the company have been. I don't have to prove it"_ Hearing that sadistic side of Naruto made the younger... want to hear more. This side was barely seen, this being the second time Naruto has used this tone with him. Hearing a chair being pushed back in the background and writing of a pen coming to a halt, Sasuke knew the blonds attention was on him. " _But simply knowing some personal details about your business partner or other companies is a good thing to have. To y'know... have some fun with certain people if they... decide to mess with you" _

 

The smirk Naruto had on his lips could be simply heard as he gave some valuable advice to Sasuke, who himself couldn't stop his lips from forming into a smile. Realising that he was right about the fact Naruto was usually a cheery person but has a dark side too when he needed to pull it out of his sleeve.

This little speech of his also telling Sasuke that having extra cards up your sleeve isn't as dumb as he thought, after all having material to be able to fuck someone over before you do, does sound... appetising. 

This... conversation they just had... was well...

 _A huge turn on._  

But Sasuke obviously didn't think about it that way.

 

"I see. Indeed, being able to _have fun_ is the most important thing while doing business, isn't it Naruto?" 

 

\---

 

_"Don't you dare touch him" Naruto never had to use a threatening tone when talking to him, usually too scared to. The blond usually couldn't speak up or in fact, do anything if it meant doing so without permission from that fucker._

_But... if it meant protecting Hikaru from him... the blond would do anything._

_Anything in his power, for his baby to be okay._

 

 _"Bathroom. Now" Was the last thing Naruto whispered to his son, pushing him towards the only room with a lock on it. Naruto didn't have time to explain his actions to the boy, as he felt a_ _hard punch come to his stomach. Grunting out in pain as his back hit the wall that was behind him with a lot of force, he clenched his stomach with one of his hands, the other resting on the wall._

_Noticing with the corner of his eyes that Hikaru was still standing where Naruto has left him, fear completely taking over the small body as he saw his dad being violently hit, the blond gritted his teeth in annoyance. He didn't want his baby to see him like this._

_But it will be worse if he stays._

_If he does, this cunt will hurt him as well._

_And Naruto was not going to let that happen ever again._

 

_"Go!" Was shouted through clenched teeth, Hikaru jumping at the suddenly raised voice of his fathers, which shook him out of his shocked state and to the present. Glancing at him then his gaze wondering to Sai, the boy's eyes watered, worry and fear clearly showing in them._

_But the way Naruto was looking at him with such desperation to leave made the boy realise, his father was doing this for him. And that he should take the chance while he could._

_Giving Naruto a curt nod, Hikaru started to shake as he took a few steps backwards slowly, wrapping his little arms around himself. Biting his lip, the boy soon turned away from the scene and ran for it, closing the bathroom door behind him. Locking it securely._

_Resulting in Naruto smiling._

_He was a horrid father for letting his son see this sort of thing. But at least he kept Hikaru safe._

 

_"Aw~" Sadly, his smile quickly faded, as Naruto felt his hair being held in a painful grip, being pulled upwards. Gritting his teeth to not give this sick bastard the pleasure, he realised Sai was doing this so he could see his face. And on top of that, the cold onyx eyes that were glaring._

_Ruthless... Filled with hate._

_Naruto only got to notice the completely emotionless glare in the last second, as the next minute he felt extreme pain in his right cheek. The amount of strength that bastard used in his punch caused the blonds head to completely turn to the left, hitting the wall behind him._

 

_"Well aren't you a good dad?" Was said in a sarcastic tone, Naruto slowly turning back to face the guy who was causing him so much pain. Bringing a hand to his face as an instinct, it wasn't a surprise he felt something wet above his lip._

_His gaze slowly went towards the bastards hand, where blood was clearly visible._

_Naruto's nose was broken. Again._

 

 _But that was the least of his worries right now. Naruto couldn't even respond to this fucker who was clearly enjoying this, as he was cut off with a knee lunged_   _straight into his stomach where he was hit before._

_Letting out a pain filled groan as extreme pain ran through his body, his hands quickly travelled to that area as an instinct. The blonds legs gave in, making him land on his knees, using one of his hands to support himself so he doesn't completely go to the floor._

_He was too determined to just simply fall. He won't hit the cunt back, but he will at least last as long as he can so that he won't lay a hand on Hikaru._

 

_"Taking all this for this brat we adopted? Who isn't even ours?" Seeing him kneel down beside him, Naruto closed his eyes, begging God that Hikaru wasn't listening. The blond doesn't want his baby to feel any pain, even if its verbal._

_Clenching his hand into a fist that he was holding his stomach with, Naruto tried to breathe steadily, even if simply breathing caused him pain at the moment. Lifting his head up to once again meet a cold glare, the Uzumaki simply smiled, causing Sai to look at him with pure disgust and slight shock._

 

_"He... He might not be mine...Biologically" Talking between his breaths and holding that cold glare this fucker was giving him, the blond continued to smile. Determination flowing through his veins, Naruto was not going to let slight pain stop him. The blond loved Hikaru. And Sai won't take this feeling away from him. No matter what he'll do. "But... The moment I saw him... I knew... he was perfect... and that... I love him-"_

_Feeling a strong kick come to his stomach once again, Naruto hit the floor with his side, which resulted in his breath being knocked out of him. Continuing to keep his eyes open as much as he could, the blond smiled once again, breathing with quite a bit of difficulty._

_Sadly, this didn't stop with one kick._

_Another... and another... continuing with another..._

_He really wasn't holding back his strength tonight..._

 

_"You love him huh? Stop talking bullshit!" By this point the blond completely lost count on the times he got kicked, and now was mainly focusing on the pain in his body._

_Yup... he will definitely have bruises on his stomach, arms and face... no doubt about it..._

_But he still continued to smile. Cause Naruto knew he was protecting Hikaru._

 

_Feeling a strong hand go to his throat, the blond didn't even respond this time, just mockingly smiling at Sai, to show even if he was going to hit him and bruise him all night long... He wasn't going to stop being himself._

_Loving Hikaru, and being fucking determined._

 

_Sai clearly has had enough of this situation at this point, not being able to break Naruto down. So he simply threw Naruto against the wall as if he was a ragdoll, letting him slowly slide down in pain towards the floor with his back. Walking away and clicking his tongue, Sai walked over to the sink in their small kitchen, washing his hands off of blood._

_Naruto coughing slightly, raised one of his hands towards his face, wiping any blood that was still there with his sleeve. Not being able to look away, the blond noticed just how much blood was on his sleeve..._

_Sighing deeply as he rested his head against the wall behind him, Naruto heard the water in the kitchen turn off as footsteps approached him. Stopping by him, Naruto opened his eyes just in time to notice Sai once again kneeling next to him, observing him carefully. Clearly having something to say about what just happened, the blond waited, even if he knew that he was sending the fucker a deadly glare._

 

_"Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Glancing over to one of Sais hands that were slowly moving closer to him, the blond picked up his hand to block it from touching him, turning away from Sai so he doesn't have to look at him anymore. Also cutting him off at the last minute, not at all buying any of his bullshit._

_If he didn't stop after one hit and talked to him while doing so, he obviously meant it._

 

_"Don't touch me" Was said in a tired yet threatening tone, as Naruto really has had enough. Not wasting any more words or time on this fucker, the Uzumaki continued to look away from him, hearing silence in return._

_Once this silence stretched on for far too long, the blond clicked his tongue, getting annoyed that this bastard wasn't moving away from him. Deciding that if he wasn't going to move that the blond will, Naruto placed a hand on the wall, pushing himself up with his legs._

_Causing him a lot of pain that his face clearly showed, as it scrunched up in agony._

_But that wasn't important at the moment._

_Hearing quiet sobs that were being clearly held back and coming from the bathroom, Naruto knew he needed to go see his son. To comfort him, to tell him it'll be okay. Like he usually did._

_So the pain didn't bother him as much as it should've, as he used all of his remaining strength and the wall behind him to after a long while stands up on his feet. Feeling quite light-headed from probably the amount of blood that he lost, Naruto kept close to the wall, moving over to the bathroom as quickly as he could._

_Continuing to breathe out of rhythm and holding his stomach with his other hand, it didn't take him long to finally reach the door. Taking hold of the handle and realising it was locked, he felt slightly proud that his son followed his instructions._

 

_"Hika... It's daddy. Will you... open the door... for me?" Hearing a gasp and sudden sniffs coming from the bathroom, the door was soon opened. Naruto didn't even have time to look at the crying face of his baby, as he was pulled into the small room._

_Hikaru locking the door once again didn't even give Naruto any time to speak, as he spun on his heels and launched himself at the blond, hugging him tightly._

 

 _"I'm... sorry daddy... I'm sorry!..." Was said between sobs over and over again, causing Naruto to not be able to hold back anymore._ _Ignoring the pain all together this time, the blond simply wrapped his arms around Hikaru, hugging him close. Gently stroking his head, the Uzumaki slowly calmed his son down, the two sitting on the floor of the small bathroom, crying._

 

_\---_

"Daddy..." Was being said over and over again into his ear, as small hands were pushing his sides ever so gently, slowly waking Naruto from his... rather sad dream. 

Not feeling any sunshine coming from the windows in his room or the sound of his alarm clock going off, Naruto slowly opened his eyes to complete darkness, his eyes not used to it at first. 

Glancing around the room a bit out of habit, the blond figured out he was only dreaming once again and that it was still nighttime, his eyes wondering to his alarm clock that was on his bedside table. Noticing the numbers being rather blurry, the blond rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, realising tears were resting there. Completely ignoring that as he knew it was because of the dream, Naruto read the time which flashed 3 am. 

 

"Daddy..." Was said once again, causing Naruto's head to snap towards the voice. Hearing the voice laced with terror and sniffles indicating Hikaru has been crying, the blonds full attention was on his son. He didn't care about the time anymore. 

Noticing his son had come onto the bed and was sitting on top of his covers, rubbing his eyes to get rid of his tears, the blond didn't even realise that he has already sat up. His fatherly instincts already in action, Naruto simply opened his arms for Hikaru to come over to him for a hug, no talk had to be done if Hika didn't want to. 

Looking up at Naruto who was gently smiling and inviting him into the hug, Hikaru proceeded to come over, wrapping his small arms as much as he could around Naruto's chest. Nuzzling his face deep into his father's chest causing the Uzumaki to smile more at the cuteness of his son, the blond wrapped one arm around Hikaru, using his other arm to pull the warm covers over the boy so he doesn't catch a cold. 

After doing that, Naruto placed his hand on top of Hikaru's head, gently stroking the fluff black locks to simply comfort the boy. Waiting patiently for the sobs coming from Hika to come to a stop, the blond ever so gently laid back down onto the bed with Hika still in his arms, turning on his side so that they were both comfortable. His son didn't even notice this change, cuddling to his father's chest for dear life, making the blond believe Hika had a nightmare. 

_Which makes two of us..._

 

Kissing Hikaru's forehead ever so gently as he continued to gently stroke the boy's hair, Naruto started to play with the black locks, hearing the sobs of the boy come to an end. Listening to the boys breathing, the blond realise that Hika has simply fallen asleep, happily back in dreamland. 

Trying his best not to move too much, Naruto took a pillow that was beside him and picking up his son's head, resting it on something more comfortable than his arm. 

Doing so without waking the boy once again made Naruto sigh out of relief, his gaze wondering towards one of his windows, as he watched the stars that could be seen. Sleep was not an option right now with... all these thoughts circling around his mind, and not leaving him alone. So he decided to think. Even if it doesn't come often to the blond. 

Snickering quietly at his own insult to himself, Naruto closed his eyes ever so briefly to have a flash of his... well dream come before his eyes. And surprisingly... the blond didn't wake up panting or panicking or in a cold sweat this time. 

Actually... this wasn't the first time this happened. 

Recently, his dreams have become... dreams. Not nightmares. Or rather, they were nightmares but ended rather positive or not as bad as they could've...

Which was great. Naruto got his sleep pattern back, he wasn't on edge as often... he was more relaxed. 

But... was was the cause of this? Why did... start to act more... like himself all of a sudden?

His thoughts were quickly dismissed as the blond's gaze landed on his alarm clock once more, pointing out just how early in the morning it was. Thinking about his job, the amount of paperwork he has to do and terrifying friends of his who will make sure this work is done, the blond decided to sleep. even if he was still rather confused about his situation. 

 

The movement of a small body made the blonds gaze switch from the alarm, towards his adorable son, sound asleep in his arms. Breathing slowly the boy cuddled a bit more up to his father, making Naruto smile widen at just how adorable Hika was. Gently kissing black locks on top of Hikaru's small head, the blond closed his eyes after a while as well, hoping he will be able to wake up for work tomorrow.  

 

\---

 

The last two weeks of phone calls and emails with the blond had passed rather quickly in Sasukes opinion. The good news was that the two in the meantime agreed that Saturday suited them the most, to finally get things going.  

As Saturday is the day Sasuke didn't have any plans and it seems like Naruto didn't either, it means it would be the best day in the Uchiha's opinion to finally discuss, look over, form and sign their contract, leading to a partnership between the tw- **Three** of them. Remembering that Itachi had to be present for the signing as well for this to go through. 

This Saturday would  _also_ , as a matter of fact, be the day that the Uchiha will be seeing the head of the interior design team again, Naruto in the flesh. The two have spoken so much over the phone for the past few days, each leaning a lot about the other. Which was nice. 

Seeing Naruto in person would be a change.

_Not like it mattered._

It was going to be like any other meeting. The two of them including his brother, will talk in detail, argue a bit, talk about benefits and so on. All done in a meeting room back in Uzumaki Corporations that the blond has booked for them like Sasuke asked through call and email, which Naruto confirmed in his last email. 

Which was perfect, as everything was according to plan. 

...

But... 

There was something that bothered the Uchiha. 

_As always with a new business partner, Sasuke would find something he didn't like._

 

And in this case... it was a voice. 

A voice that the Uchiha heard while chatting with Naruto on the phone the other day.

 

 ///

 

_"...So yeah both Itachi and I agreed on certain details that we need to discuss with you. Saturday is perfect right?" Looking through some paperwork at his desk at home, Sasuke realised that the two have been speaking an awfully long time, and still have so much more to talk about._

 

_"Yeah, I think Saturday is- Oi Hikaru!" Hearing the blond get distracted and go off topic, the younger Uchiha stopped what he was doing, listening in to the upcoming conversation. Not admitting that he was rather... curious, to who this 'Hikaru' was. Even if it was none of his business. "Stop it, I'm on the phone"_

 

 _"Sorry~ but you've been on the phone so long~" The voice sounded distant, as well as... rather close. The way Naruto spoke back_ _it was... gentle. Caring._

 

_Loving._

 

_"I'll be done in a minute... Sorry Sasuke, what were we talking about?" Hearing the cheery voice turn his attention back to him, Sasuke clenched his fist turning his knuckles white. He... felt something he hasn't before._

_A burning desire for something... But not sure what, and why._

_But it's not like it mattered. Sasuke didn't care._

 

_"Saturday. But it's alright, we already talked things through enough. I'll email you later" And with that, Sasuke hang up, completely ignoring the way he slammed his phone on his desk, making some papers fall off._

_Sasuke didn't care._

_At least he tried not to look it._

 

///

 

Sighing deeply at the memory, Sasuke slowly came back to reality, waking up with his gaze staring up at the bright blue sky. Which didn't help him take his mind off of a certain someone that clearly pissed him off. Sasuke still not quite sure of the reason. 

Clenching his hand that wasn't in view in a fist, Sasuke didn't move too much as he remembered his brother was operating the wheel of their company car that they took to arrive in for this meeting. Still facing away from the devil not to break the pleasant silence, Sasuke pretended to still be daydreaming, observing cars go by on the road. 

Sasuke knew the moment he would move ever so slightly, Itachi would _tease_ him, or even _start talking about the blond_. Which wouldn't help one bit. 

It also pissed him off that Itachi knew so much about Naruto, while Sasuke had to guess a lot or find out things by himself. 

Which don't get him wrong, he didn't mind. It was kind of fun honestly, thinking back to their emails and small talk. 

But his curiosity does nag at him repeatedly...

Especially about the name _'Hikaru...'_

 

However, the raven is not as stupid to ask for favours. Especially not from the devil, who just _waits_ for these opportunities... 

Those 'opportunities' end up to be _three_ or even _four times_ more demanding than the information the Uchiha would receive. Making the information he was asking about rather... unworthy of him to break his back for. 

The fact, however, that Sasuke didn't know a lot about Naruto was kind of exciting. Naruto was a professional at keeping his personal life a secret which was rather surprising...

Spiking Sasuke's interest even more. 

But he was no fool. Selling his soul to the devil was a horrid choice the younger will never repeat. Especially because of what happened last time. 

Not being able to move your fingers or arms for weeks is something Sasuke wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. But as Itachi needed 'help' and 'a favour' with his paperwork, which Sasuke knows the fucker hated to do, the younger couldn't argue. 

And as it turned out, Sasuke had to stay up two nights to complete a small project the devil didn't even start for its final due date. Making the younger rush.

_Another thing the younger one of them hated to do._

 

Not being able to stop himself from shivering slightly, Sasuke heard the devil hum, the younger knowing that he fucked up. Dreading the second he felt the devils gaze rest on his back, Sasuke sighed as he proceeded to rest his back on his seat. 

 

"Otouto, I've been trying to get you out of your daydream for a while. We're nearly there" Were words that Sasuke wasn't too keen on. He has been preparing for the meeting and _deciding_ and _planning_ -

-But the only thing on his mind right now was the name, Hikaru. 

Hikaru... what was it the name of? And why was Naruto so... _friendly_ with the person that had that name?

 

"Hn..." Was the only thing the younger answered the older with, as he went back to being deep in thought.

A friend of Naruto's perhaps? That was stopping by while he was on the phone?

A roommate that he lives with that wanted to talk about something the two needed in the apartment?

Well... the first one could be a maybe, while the second one was most probably false. Reading certain newspapers have proven that Naruto brought a new house on his name a couple years ago after starting his career...

So... could it even be... A boyfriend?

... 

No there's no way, why would he be looking at Sasuke like that during a meeting? If not to let Sasuke know he liked what he saw.

...

But he did tell him he was gay. Was it for a reason? Or to simply let him know that his friend Sakura or other girls don't interest him?

Or... did he just simply get the wrong idea? And Naruto was just trying to be friendly?

...

Wait, why was he thinking about this? It wasn't Sasuke's business in the first place. Naruto had his own personal life and so did Sasuke, so... he shouldn't stick his nose into other peoples business. 

Even if he was very curious. And slightly angry that Naruto could be going out with someone. 

Sasuke still not sure why. 

Maybe cause it'll affect his work? Sasuke always wanted to have perfection in anything that was supposed to be to do with the project. 

Yeah... that sounded... reasonable. 

Sasuke wanted this project to be a success. And if Naruto was in a relationship he could be distracted and-

The rough stop to the car jolted Sasuke, who blinked yet again back to the business car where Itachi now glared at him, annoyed he was once again ignored for a long period of time. 

Smirking at his brothers' clear agitation, Sasukes gaze went straight past him to annoy him even further and observe the Uzumaki corporations during the afternoon. Hearing a huff from Itachi, Sasuke loved the way he could so easily get under the devils' skin sometimes as he noticed that not a lot of lights were turned on throughout the company. Or the fact that not a lot of people were around like there was the first time the brothers visited. 

Not really thinking too much about it, Sasuke's onyx eyes rested on his brothers, smiling at Itachi clearly frowning a bit. 

 

"Didn't mother teach you that it was rude to ignore someone as they speak to you? Its bad manners Otouto" Itachi huffed, taking his keys out and turning the engine off, swiftly tucking his keys away in his pocket. Not really up for lectures from his older brother, Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance, returning once again to neutral. 

 

"Didn't mother teach you if you continue pulling that face when you don't get what you want, it will stay that way Nii-san?" Answering a question with one was pretty childish, but their whole conversations always were. This only occurs when the two of them were alone, turning to more serious subjects in the office. 

Not thinking about it too much and prepared himself for the upcoming meeting he was about to have, Sasuke pushed his door open, stepping out of the car rather gracefully, the devil doing the exact same thing. 

Yes, this is a meeting with Naruto. But Sasuke had to behave. Itachi already has weird ideas, the younger didn't need to give him more blackmail or teasing material for the future. 

Glancing around one more time to make sure not a lot of people were around, Sasuke cleared his throat, signalling for Itachi that he was going in. The devil nodded, taking out a folder from the back seat of the car before locking it, consisting of private information that they had to discuss with the blond. Sighing slightly and straightened his tie, Sasuke took his first step forward towards Uzumaki Corporations, his and Itachis project finally moving into action. 

None of his excitement had anything to do with seeing the blond again. Don't know where anyone got that idea. 

But as much as Sasuke tried to deny it this unusual excitement wasn't missed by smart onyx eyes, watching from behind as his Otouto proceeded forward in a rushed manner. Trying not to chuckle, Itachi followed in silence. 

_'_

_Oh, this will be entertaining Otouto...'_

 

_\---_

 

"Naruto..." The warning that flowed within the pink-haired woman's voice could be heard by anyone, a message that she was annoyed about something and didn't want anyone to fuck with her. Placing some papers on her bosses already messy desk with a thud only added to Naruto's theory of his friend being angry, the blond looked up. Expecting an ice-cold glare from the girl that would kill anyone who wasn't used to it... the blond was slightly shocked to notice...surprise inside vivid green eyes. Which confused him.

 

"...Y-Yeah?" Voicing his confusion in his reply towards his friend, the blond noticed these eyes quickly turning into a glare that he expected before, his instinct made him hug Hikaru who was sitting on his lap closer, cuddling his face into black locks that had the scent of his baby's shampoo. Which let's say, made the blond smile and relax by simply being able to do this. Forgetting about his confusion a second ago. 

Coming back to the subject at hand, Naruto decided Hikaru was the best shield from the witch before him, bright blue gaze slowly meeting vibrant green once again, to check in how much shit he was in. 

By the look the girl was giving him... it'll be a miracle if he survived...

 

"Why in _fucks_ -" Hearing his friend beginning to swear which was never a good sign, Naruto's gaze flickered to his baby and quickly shifted his hands to cover small ears, not wanting his baby to hear such horrid words. Even if the boy hears enough of them at home, Naruto didn't want the boy thinking it was alright for him too.

Blue eyes wandered back to his friend with a warning look when the blond knew Hikaru couldn't hear their conversation anymore, clearly not pleased about this turn of events. He knew it was hard not to swear around a kid, but he still decided to warn Sakura.

 

"Language" Was the only thing said towards the pink-haired girl in the room, who sadly wasn't taking any of his bullshit anymore. Crossing her arms in a way his mother always used to do, Naruto turned his head to face away from her, once again hugging Hikaru close and still blocking his ears.

Just the fact that... this situation made the blond feel like he was five again and in trouble with his mother who was standing above him, made the blond unable to look at his friend, who was way too similar to Kushina. 

Maybe that was the reason the blond completed his work on time with the girl around, way too scared to see what would happen if he didn't. Sakura doesn't mean any harm... but the fact she turns into a demon when she notices no work is done or some lying around...

That sight alone intimidates him into doing it.

With Shikamaru, it was more... relaxed. it was like a brotherhood, where the two exchange documents they cant do with each other. Or they have a bet where the loser does all the paperwork. Sometimes even favours have to be repaid by doing a shit ton of work the other simply left as he was too lazy to do.

This mostly being Shika, as he always has a way to outsmart the blond. 

 

"Naruto" Sakura's warning voice was the reason Naruto has once again come back to the present situation, clicking his tongue as he realised that dozing off wasn't an option right now. Not noticing the way the girl moved her hand way too quickly off of his desk that would _usually_ make him flinch, Naruto stayed completely still and relaxed, causing his pink-haired friend to blink a couple of times in surprise. 

The blond, however, was thinking about what exactly Sakura wanted to ask, and knowing she won't be able to do so without swearing and getting angry with him, who understood in some way. After all, the girl wants the best for him and his Hika, now simply seeking for an answer to the reason why Hika is here. Sighing deeply, the blond placed his chin on top of Hikas head.

_He really is fucked, isn't he?_

 

Meanwhile, during the silence that occurred between the two, Sakura started to observed her friend more closely, her sharp eyes not missing the two times Naruto didn't... well... act like he _usually_ does around his friend.

She started to become suspicious for a while now, as people from around the working area kept telling her their boss was way more relaxed recently, talking to them with a smile playing on his lips. Soon after, Naruto started to... well, come in more, on time and with things done for certain meetings, that would usually take him ages because he was tired from not sleeping that night. 

And now... As she placed documents down on his desk a few moments ago that clearly made a loud 'thud' which would usually make the blond flinch... didn't occur. This... rather new behaviour of his surprised Sakura as she watched her friend move so he was facing her, the blond's expression clearly showing that he saw the surprise in her gaze. 

Quickly hiding it so that Naruto doesn't get any ideas and thinking that it was simply her imagination, Sakura decided to ignore it for now. Until she moved one of her hands from the blond's desk rather quickly, only noticing she did so moments later, the Uzumaki still sat on his chair with Hikaru, not reacting to his friends' fast move. 

Not believing that his friend has so quickly changed, and became way better throughout these few weeks, even if she has noticed small changes within the man during them, the green-eyed females gaze rested on a pen that was directly in front of Naruto. 

She... really didn't want to do this... but Sakura had to make sure. After all... all this time that... fucker kept coming up in his mind and fucking with her best friend...

Did... anything change?

And was that the reason the blond was happier and more relaxed?

 

"Okay, look" Deciding that prolonging the silence would be a horrid idea, the blond spoke up but didn't move to face his friend as he started to think of ways to explain himself, as Hikaru happily hugging up to him. Smiling gently, Naruto kissed the top of Hikas head, closing his eyes and remembering the meeting he is supposed to have in within a few hours, with the Uchiha brothers. Trying to not think about the... rather _attractive individual_... I mean _individuals_  that he'll once again meet in a couple of hours, the movement of Hikaru on his lap snapped him out of his daze, realising he still hasn't given Sakura an answer. 

Right now he had to explain his rather unprofessional action in bringing Hikaru to work which he rarely does before he gets hit or yelled at by his best friend...

Which right now was waiting for a good enough excuse not to hit the idiot in front of her which needed to involve being completely truthful, or else things would end up much worse than being hit. 

That's what Naruto thought his friend was waiting for. But as a matter of fact, the green gaze still seemed focused on the pen. Waiting for a good chance to reach for it, Sakura bit her lip, deciding that she simply _had_ to know if Naruto was fully better, or still slightly jumpy. 

If he was still slightly jumpy... that was okay. it basically meant...

_That he was slowly getting over Sai._

 

"I-" Hikaru was completely occupied with Naruto's 3D hologram in his office that was on right now and showing a design of Naruto's old project, showing his lack of attention, Hika didn't even notice his fathers' hands moving from his ears, or the conversation the two were having. Which was good in Naruto's opinion. Finally growing some balls and moving his head so he could face his friend, Naruto breathed in to continue, only for it to get stuck in his throat the moment Sakura's hand moved unexpectedly towards him, shocking the blond in place. 

Feeling like that was the best possible situation to see where her friend stood, green eyes met frozen blue ones, observing her friend closely. Not meaning any harm, the pink-haired female acted as if she was placing the pen in her pocket, her gaze slowly shifting from blue eyes towards Naruto's body language... which didn't exactly scream fear or scared for my life to her. It was more like...

_Simple surprise._

Which... she hasn't seen in so long on her best friends face. Usually, he would flinch, be scared... But this time, it was as if she has caught him off guard, and simply made him jump. 

The expression he was making... It... made him look pretty dumb honestly.

 

Blinking a couple of times, the daze that was once in the blue eyes slowly melted away as if it was snow, Naruto moving his head slightly to show his unfrozen state. The breath he was holding onto for quite a while was slowly exhaled, silence occurring in the room. 

A few seconds have passed, the blond clearly uncomfortable about the situation. He... was rather surprised at the same time at his own actions, as he... wasn't acting weird... like he usually did. 

Which was good... But why?

Clearing his throat from the sudden lump that has formed there, the blond's hand was clenched in a fist and placed against his lips, his gaze wandered away from the girl as this silence... was just simply awkward. 

About to speak up once again to try to break the silence and explain himself, he was once again stopped as he heard giggling. 

The blonds gaze shifted towards his son that was still on his lap, trying to find the source of the giggling. Confusion struck him as Hika's eyes were focused onto the 3D hologram, his mouth wide open as he simply observed in fascination. Meaning, the giggles weren't coming from the boy. 

_So... Where from-_

Giggling soon turned into full-on laughter which was rather loud, only coming from one other direction in the room. Glancing towards the source of the warm and familiar sound without hesitation... Naruto's eyes widened a bit out of surprise. 

 _Sakura_. Sakura was laughing. 

 _The devil was laughing_. And not in a sadistic manner. 

He... wasn't dreaming right?

This... was definitely not his imagination. 

...

Naruto.... hasn't heard her laugh in a while...

It was... _weirdly nice._

 

Not being able to keep a straight face as he watched his friend struggle to return to being professional, the blond felt his own lips curve up into a smile, before beginning to laugh slightly himself at how funny Sakura looked and sounded. Not knowing the reason why his friend was laughing in the first place, however, curiosity struck the now grinning blond. 

 

 "Oi Sakura. What's so funny-" Laughing himself as he asked, Sakura cut Naruto off with more laughter, as she held onto her stomach. The girl suddenly took a small step forward and extended her hand towards Naruto, who surprisingly saw it coming, moving away from it as he closed his eyes. Knowing it was probably a hit or something for being stupid, the blond opened his eyes in shock as he felt... his hair being ruffled instead.

Surprised by the action, bright blue eyes soon met vibrant green which were... smiling at him. Sakura completely ignoring whatever the blond was doing, continuing to gently push her hand through blond locks which... felt _pleasant_... as it hasn't been done in a while.

 

"You always look so dumb when you're surprised or shocked" Gentle.  Caring. As if Sakura was remembering a certain memory from their old times together, smiling to herself about the pleasant memory. Seeing his friend like... this... with no worry. No tears in her eyes because of Naruto.... the Uzumaki was simply relieved.

Before Naruto could say anything about his surprise about this situation or comment on his friends' behaviour, the female continued. "Your expression... your really, _really_ dumb expression always made me laugh. I... missed it, y'know?"

The room was still filled with silence as Sakura was grinning wide at her blond friend who was still frozen with a complete loss for words which doesn't happen often. The Uzumaki... didn't really know what to do at first.

He... was truly happy to see Sakura... like this. Happy, laughing. Like she used to be, especially in High school when the two spent time together.

Most of the time, she even laughed because of him.

Which Naruto nearly missed the light teasing his friend was pushing across. 

_Nearly._

 

 

Smirking slightly as he regained his usual relaxed expression, the blond couldn't stop his lips that soon formed a smirk, that he would usually make when teasing and humour were involved in a conversation. 

Which he didn't have the opportunity to show Sakura for a while. 

 

"Eh~? What do you mean~?" Stretching his mouth as wide as possible and opening his eyes to make himself look even funnier and weirder, not only did the blond receive another loud roar of laughter from his friend who was trying to suppress it with one of her hands, but from his son as well who was no longer observing the 3D building hologram. Trying hard not to laugh himself, he continued, as he liked the sounds of laughter over worried questions. 

 

"Is it because I'm just so _beautiful_ ~?" Saying this would usually sound overconfident for Naruto. But as he pushed his chin backwards and exposed a couple of extra chins and smiling widely to make himself look even worse, laughter continued, Sakura wrapping her arms around her stomach as it started to hurt her from laughing so much. Hikaru placed both his hands to his mouth not to laugh as much, but it wasn't working, the boy burst into laughter. 

And this... Is exactly what the blond liked. 

_Laughter. Happiness._

_Jokes._

_Just like... it used to be. Before anything happened._

 

Which just felt... _outstanding_.

Oustanding to receive after a long period of time, where people just _pitied him_.  

Which he hated. He hated that people think twice before saying a joke, insulting him.

_Asking about his life... Thinking they might say something wrong._

 

And honestly... That's one of the things he's afraid of when his friends meet up with him. That they'll hold back.

_And he doesn't want that._

_Not one bit..._

 

"Oh my god... Stop you, idiot..." Was the only thing the girl could say between laughs, as she placed her hand Naruto's shoulder to hold her balance from laughing too hard and a playful indication for him to stop as she cannot take any more.

This is what she used to when he made an idiot out of himself just to make her laugh. So, seeing his friend like this and acting the way she usually did... made him happy. Relaxed. As if...

He could forget what happened... And move on already.

 

 

The sound of the door to his office opening made Naruto's gaze automatically flicker to the sound, only for the once again bright blue eyes to notice a very, _very_ confused Shikamaru stuck in the doorway, giving the two of them a confused look. 

Coal black eyes that seemed lazy but were actually full of intellect scanned the two of them rather quickly, sharp eyes noticing the way the two were turning red from laughter. Naruto didn't miss the genius blink a couple of times as his confusion continued, Sakura's gaze following the blonds to the newcomer. 

Only for the two of them to chuckle once again. 

Before Shika could ask either for why the two were in such a giddy mood, the blond spoke up. 

 

"Yo pineapple head... got the contract I asked for?" Was the last thing said between laughs of the blond, as coal-like eyes met vibrant green that were across the room, to make sure he got the right idea...

Noticing her other friend looking her way, Sakura's gaze found his rather slowly, smiling to herself and still giggling under her breath. The sharp look Shika was giving her was soon answered with a curt nod from the pink haired female, placing a hand on her lips so that she could finally calm herself down. The other hand that still rested on Naruto's shoulder was quickly lifted and placed back to where it was as if the girl showing him evidence about her new findings.

Shikamaru had no words as he watched his friend do this. Only observing the actions which would usually affect his friend with keen eyes, not wanting to miss what Sakura wanted to show him. 

And as he watched more... the black as coal eyes widened in surprise. 

_Nothing. No flinch. no scared expression._

Maybe _some_ uncomfortable body language... But it wasn't as bad as it used to be. 

Which meant...

Naruto was... slowly getting over... that. 

Smiling... laughing... 

_He was finally recovering._

 

 

 ---

 

The journey through the building towards the interior designer part of it was the same as last time. The only difference being that this time, the company didn't have as many people running around or talking or even working. Guessing it was to do with it being Saturday, Sasuke shrugged it off as the two brothers made their way towards the front desk.

The two brothers observed the staff on duty, which involved the same two girls they have met once again, TenTen being the one to check them with security and give them passes to go in. Ringing what Sasuke suspected was Naruto's secretary who was most probably the black haired girl on the tenth floor as she did, the two brothers walked over to the lift they remembered from last time, going towards the tenth floor. 

 

While inside the lift waiting patiently to get to the right floor, the younger of the two brothers... couldn't really stop thinking about this meeting that was about to happen. He... kept thinking about it quite a bit for the past few days that he would never admit.

Or more specifically... about the blond. 

The Uchiha did _ponder_ for a while what would've happened IF Itachi wasn't coming along. Just a thought that he had a couple of times, Sasuke simply wondered what _could_ happen during this particular meeting, that would usually not occur. Placing a hand towards his chin in a thinking matter, the younger attempted to hide his face from the devil as well not to give him any ideas. Gaze glancing over to the side, his thoughts soon got the better of him.

 

_Maybe..._

_Blue eyes that were filled with lust, that could melt away and go casual in a matter of seconds._

_Those same fiery eyes observing him from below as clothes are ripped off bodies and scattered everywhere, the two of them touching bare skin as the Uchiha pins the blond down on the desk-_

Pale cheeks were just a memory, as the Uchihas face turned red. Just the _thought_ of something like that happening during their meeting made Sasuke gulp. Not sure if in excitement or if it's with fear. Blushing slightly at the rather... _attractive_ images that started to appear in his mind that he wouldn't mind actually seeing... the younger was soon pushed back into reality, as the memory of Naruto saying the name Hikaru was like a bucket of freezing water was poured over him. 

That's right... These... _things_ won't happen.  

Hikaru.

_Probably Naruto's boyfriend._

 

Gritting his teeth slightly, Sasuke tried his best not to seem annoyed. After all, why was he? Naruto was in a relationship. It didn't matter. It's not like Sasuke wanted that. 

_He was simply sexually frustrated. That's it._

Just... focus! You have a meeting in a few minutes.  _With Naruto!_  

Last time it was hard to look away from the blond, who was dripping with sex appeal. Blue eyes that were so bright and yet so dark with something Sasuke didn't know. 

_It bothered the Uchiha. Yet somehow... excited him._

 

"We're here Otouto" Snapped the blushing raven out of his daydream, who glanced over at his brother who was closely watching him with sharp eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking so deeply about. Not wanting to give the devil any material he could use against him once again, Sasuke simply walked out of the lift, towards the secretary who was standing in front of her desk with a clipboard, expecting them. 

After the black haired female who has started to blush once again because of the two brothers bowed, she simply spun on her heel, beginning to lead them towards the room her boss probably told her about. The one Sasuke asked the blond to book. 

_Guessing he has..._

 

Without a word the two brothers simply followed, hearing the clicking on her heels against the smooth tiles before they proceeded more into the corridor where there were carpets, meeting rooms from door to door. The two were observing if anything on the floor has changed in the time that they have been gone, knowing that the interior design team are known to change things once in a while, getting bored of certain furniture. However, they only noticing different lamps hanging in the corridor, which were longer than the earlier ones, also had led light bulbs to save power. Guessing the head of the company Minato wanted to save the environment and power, Itachi nodded in thought, thinking this would be perfect for their plan as well. On the other hand, the younger of the brothers' eyes were just like last time, drawn to the gold numbers next to the meeting doors, shining as they were probably polished a couple of hours ago, looking very appealing.

Sasuke figured asking the blond about adding this idea to their plan in this meeting wouldn't be such a bad idea, thinking it would most definitely not take long to input into the already 3D design he designed for them. 

 

Hearing hurried footsteps getting louder by the second in the silent corridor, the two brothers' gazes flickered to the direction the sound was coming from, Sasuke snapping out of his daze and turning his head to look in the same direction. Waiting for that individual to turn the corner to see who it was, the two brothers were curious, as they did note earlier that not a lot of people were around today. 

Sasuke's gaze flickered over to Kurenai who stood in front of the meetings door that the younger guessed was for them, not even flinching at the approaching sound. Leaning back against the locked door, she proceeded to look through her clipboard, a rather... disappointed look on her face. 

There was no need to even think too hard to figure out _why.._.

 

Turning his gaze back towards the corner at the end of the corridor, both Uchihas saw a familiar head of blond locks, rushing towards them at quite a fast speed, with a couple of documents in his hand. Observing the blond more, smart onyx eyes of the younger did _also_ check out the outfit the blond was wearing today, admiring it for quite a while as the boy approached. 

The way his blue jeans were tight around the male's thighs, showing off in _great detail_  how their owner takes his exercise seriously and in what good shape he was. The white shirt that matched the blue jeans well was a V neck, showing some of Naruto's collarbone and even more of his neck. Being quite tight as well, Sasuke couldn't stop but notice the flat stomach and rather muscular arms, covered with a dark blue blazer. 

Overall, Naruto looked casual, yet professional. 

 

_"Yeah, I think Saturday is- Oi Hikaru!"_

 

Remembering the exact words he heard Naruto say over the phone once again, Sasuke clenched his jaw, his gaze moving away from the blond in mere seconds. Feeling like a bucket of ice-cold water was just thrown at him once again, the raven had no idea why he even bothered. 

_He has a boyfriend. Simply stop._

 

This was for the contract. That's it. it didn't matter if he had a boyfriend or not. 

As Sasuke was stuck in a daze once more thinking about the situation he was about to be in for an hour or so, he didn't notice Naruto approaching them rather quickly, a little out of breath as it was obvious he ran to meet them in front of the booked room. Being a couple of minutes late, the blond used one of his hands to support himself on a nearby wall, trying to catch his breath before he started to speak, not wanting to be any more unprofessional than he already has been. 

 

"Sorry, I was held up by... work" Was his excuse that Sasuke didn't buy at all, thinking the blond was probably talking to his boyfriend or something and not noticing the time, that being the real reason he was slightly late. Still slightly dazed eyes of the younger flickered towards where the blond was to give him a glare, only to notice the blond bowing in apology to the both of them.

Slightly surprised about the blonds sincerity, Sasuke couldn't keep his glare in place long enough for the blond to see, disappearing as quickly as it arrived. Crossing his arms to show at least some of his annoyance still being there, the Uchihas gaze flickered away for a second, only to return to the blond locks. Observing Naruto as he stood up straight, the male simply flashed him his usual huge smile when their eyes met for a split second, the younger looking away in slight embarrassment. While Naruto thought the man did this action cause he was angry with him. 

 

_Stop it. Don't think about him. He's not single..._

Attractive... But not single-

 

"Now, shall we proceed inside and-" Was the only other words the blond spoke as he raised his arms towards the two brothers in welcome, before being interrupted by a loud yell. Coming from the same direction Naruto appeared from, confusion struck three of the four individuals there, not including the blond. The two brothers glanced at each other for a second of confusion, before returning to the direction of the sound. Naruto still stuck in place... thinking. 

Which kind of took Sasuke by surprise. Becoming rather curious about this weird behaviour the blond was showing, while his brother and Kurenai observed the end of the corridor once again, onyx eyes rested on blue eyes, that widened with what looked like... shock. 

Once again surprised at the reaction Naruto was giving, Sasuke out of instinct lifted one of his hands to place on the blond's shoulder and ask what was going on. But he didn't have the chance to as Naruto spun on his heel with a rigid posture, meaning he wasn't facing the Uchiha anymore, Sasuke not being able to see his reactions as he observed the end of the corridor. Waiting for something, the blond seemed like he wanted to walk back to where he came from, because of the yell everyone heard. 

Hearing the yell and much softer sounds of running feet, the brothers figured it was getting closer to where they were, not having enough time to really think about the situation they were about to be in. 

_Even if Sasuke could've sworn that person was yelling-_

 

"Daddy!" Was screamed once again, much clearer and closer than the other time, making Sasuke sure about what he heard. Making him even more confused. Trying to figure out _why exactly_ that person was screaming... _that_ out of all things, out of habit he placed one of his hands to his chin in a thinking manner. The Uchiha didn't have time to disappear into his daze, however, as a small black head of locks appeared from the corner where Naruto had earlier. 

_Wait... What?_

Smart onyx eyes followed the child that has appeared out of nowhere instantly, noting the way the child's very bright green eyes shone with joy the moment they rested on Naruto, a huge smile appearing on the boys' lips as well. With way more confidence than before, the black haired child turned the corner, running over to the blond that has finally come out of his frozen state. Moving over to the boy who looked no older than six, Sasuke saw the boy launch himself at Naruto's legs with joy, hugging them tightly. 

_What... was going on?_

 

"Daddy! You forgot these! Sakura was about to yell at you" Sasuke only noticed the documents the boy was holding in one of his small hands when he started to wave them in front of Naruto's face, showing the blond what he has brought for him. Receiving the attention he wanted, the boy pushed the said documents into the Uzumakis chest, which resulted in the blond quickly flicking through them to check their content.

Relief and happiness quickly made its way to the male's features who probably figured out he needed these, Sasuke observing all of this happening right in front of his eyes. Still not at all sure what the fuck was happening. 

But the Uchiha didn't stop watching the scene in front of him, wanting to know _who_ and _what-_

 

"Oh... These are rather important..." Checking the documents quickly, the blond proceeded to place a hand on top of the black locks, ruffling the boys' hair out of appreciation for the documents. At least that's what Sasuke guessed was happening... 

But he nearly missed something important as the blond withdrew his hand from a giggling child, who tried to put his hair back to the way it was. 

 

"Thanks Hikaru! That... helped me quite a bit." 

...

Wait...

What? WHAT?

_Hikaru? THIS was Hikaru?_

_But its just a kid! Why would Naruto date-_

 

"Hikaru is Naruto Uzumakis adopted child from an ex-relationship"  The shock must've been showing on his face rather clearly, as his brother stepped closer to him in these past few seconds, leaning over to his ear so that no one else could hear their conversation. Glancing over at his brother in still slight shock, he didn't believe what he was telling him, as his gaze once more flickered to the scene in front of him. "Why are you so surprised Otouto? Didn't you read anything about our soon to be business partner?"

...

Answering the devil in silence who sighed, Sasukes eyes still rested on Naruto, who was clearly... showing quite a bit of affection for his son. This lasted a couple of seconds before Sasuke regained is composure and started to think. 

_Ex-relationship?_

_Adopted son?_

_How in fucks name was Sasuke suppose to know-_

...

Itachi did give him information before their first meeting... that he didn't read...

_Shit!_

He thought it wouldn't work out with this company, that it will be like any other, that why-

...

_It didn't matter now! Naruto had a son! Whatever, it didn't matt-_

...

Well... Sasuke would be lying if he said it didn't...

_Ex-relationship.... ex-relationship..._

Kept spinning around his mind, as his eyes once again flickered towards the blond. Onyx eyes once more couldn't stop themselves from quickly... checking the attractive male out, before looking away once again. 

This meant... Naruto was a single parent. 

Single parent...

Single...

...

 

Covering his mouth with the hand that was on his chin from earlier, the reason being so that the devil couldn't see the smile that was slowly forming there, Sasuke never admitting Naruto was the reason. Even if it seemed like it, Sasuke was.. simply happy Naruto didn't have any distractions. 

But... Now that Sasuke _knew_ Naruto was single...

Letting out a weird sounding exhale unintentionally, he received a confused look from his brother that he picked up with the corner of his eyes who seemed to be observing the younger rather closely. turning his face away in embarrassment which was slowly turning red, Sasuke tried to hide his face as much as he could so Itachi wouldn't get any funny ideas.

Also, Sasuke simply tried to ignore the slight happiness arising in his chest by simply knowing the blond was single. 

 

Of course his behaviour wasn't because of the Usuratonkachi...

...

Defiantly.... not. 

_..._

_At least he tried to tell himself._

 

 

 

 


	7. Not Only A Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Exams are finally over, so I started working on this story again. Here is another update I hope you guys like. 
> 
> Just a quick thanks to lelovesrice, ShayWolf and Rae67944 for reading and commenting on my last chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!  
> Hope you like this next chapter too! :3

\---

 

" _Oi~_ Hikaru!" Hearing a voice that belonged to a female this time was the reason Sasuke snapped out of his daze, which allowed him to hear hurried footsteps accompanied the voice, shifting everyone's attention towards the direction it was coming from, which again, was down the corridor where Hikaru and Naruto hurried out of earlier.

Crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide his earlier daze, intelligent onyx eyes travelled to his brother, who just like he, was observing the other. Trying not to make any sudden movements or any openings for his brother to see, Sasuke straightened out his posture and uncomfortably coughed in his hand before again shifting his full attention towards the corridor. Surprisingly enough, so did Itachi.

Both brothers had come to the same conclusion, that Naruto's office or his work area had to be in that direction. 

 

Not being able to think about that statement for as much as he wanted to, onyx eyes just _barely_ noticed the blond flinching upon hearing this familiar voice, his posture changing to uneasy in a matter of mere seconds. 

It... wasn't uncomfortable. More like... expected, but not so soon. 

 

 _As if you broke something at home and thought you had enough time to clean it up before your mum comes back, but she came back early. And you knew you were in trouble._  

 

Sighing gently at the childlike behaviour Naruto was showing which... Sasuke found rather entertaining to be blunt, he simply knew from that sort of reaction that the blond's face was clearly showing how... unappealing it was to hear this particular voice coming their way. Not really understanding that sort of reaction of the blonds, the Uchiha simply shrugged it off.

Once again shifting his gaze towards the corridor as Sasuke realised the footsteps he heard earlier came to a halt, onyx eyes carefully observed the newcomer, familiar bright pink hair was the first thing spotted, as the younger remembered he has seen it somewhere before. Onyx eyes drifting towards the girls' face, which clearly expressed exhaustion from running and worry, probably thinking she has lost Hikaru somewhere in the building.

As vibrant green eyes shifted around like mad before making their way down the corridor in search, they finally rested on Hikaru, relief quickly taking over the petite female's features, a small smile taking over her pink-tinted lips. The rather attractive young female that Sasuke remembered seeing before, was named Sakura as Naruto mentioned her in one of their discussions over the phone a couple of days before. Apparently, she was the blonds best friend from years ago, the two being through a lot.

_Maybe... that's one of the reasons the girl works as his assistant?_

 

Onyx eyes not moving from the newcomer, the younger Uchiha observed as Sakura was light on her feet, moving towards Hikaru and Naruto in a quickened but still elegant manner, probably here to take Hikaru away so that the meeting can go on with no more distractions. 

However, as Sasuke's attention continued on watching the pink haired girl in detail, he could see the anger in the vibrant green eyes, which were sending a rather pissed off glare across to Naruto. Not being surprised himself at Sakura's feeling as he could guess running in heels and worrying for a child wasn't an ideal way to start the morning, Sasuke watched in entertainment as the blond's blue eyes wondered. Probably not wanting to receive the wrath of the witch, but knew he deserved it. 

 

"Daddy is about to get scolded~" Was the only thing that has been said in the past few minutes, making Kurenai place one of her hands from her folder she was holding towards her lips, to stop herself from laugh. Both Itachi and Sasuke took a glance at each other, both wearing smirks as they too, found the seven-year-old boy rather funny. Naruto didn't have enough time to respond to Hikaru or even laugh himself, as the demon approached them rather quickly.

Stopping in front of Naruto and Hikaru, vibrant green eyes flickered between the two, as if to decided who to tell off first, before landing on Naruto, focusing their attention on him. Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura proceeded to open her mouth to clearly express her anger and frustration towards the blond, leaning in and tapping her fingers on her arm in frustration. 

Onyx eyes briefly flickering to Naruto, they noted the way Naruto's body language and facial expression showed his expressions vividly as he leaned back a bit, the Uchiha already knowing that the blond was not going to enjoy what was about to happen. Probably having to face this sort of thing all the time for his childish behaviour which Sasuke believed got him in trouble a lot, the blond waited for the wrath of the witch, not meeting the vibrant green eyes as they clearly glared. 

...

Which was exactly the reason the blond didn't see Sakura's eyes flickered ever so slightly around the area and towards others that were there. The pink haired females attention shifting away from her friend as she observed in precision the two Uchiha brothers, that clearly were watching her every move.

...

Awkward.

Blinking a couple of times to reconsider her further actions towards the blond in front of future business partners, the pink haired girl probably realised she... wasn't acting properly or professionally like she usually does at work, which ultimately made Sakura lean back on her heels with only a huff escaping her pink-tinted lips. 

Thinking this was the reason the girl stopped from exploding at Naruto as well as other things that she took into account during mere seconds, Sasuke couldn't be helped but be kind of impressed at the girls' clear quick thinking and intelligence in the situation. Keeping his eyes on the girl for a couple long seconds in curiosity to wonder for a moment in what other situations these skills of hers were shown, onyx eyes soon drifted towards the blond head without consideration, watching as confusion made its way into Naruto's body figure and facial expression.

Hearing nothing but silence from Sakura confused the fuck out of Naruto, who blinked a couple of times to try to think this situation through before making an even bigger mistake, landing him in more trouble. Staying silent for a long period of time, Naruto couldn't think of anything else he could do to make his friend even madder, so he decided he could finally move.

Bright blue eyes along with the mountain of blond locks shifted slightly, probably rather uncomfortable in the silence that occurred, as the blonds' gaze landed on Sakura who has been waiting for her boss' attention for a while. 

Greeted with nothing more than a death glare from his best friend which was expected in Sasuke's opinion, the blond could be seen gulping, before his lips spread by themselves into a sheepish grin, the other hand was filled with documents making its way up to the back of his head to scratch there out of habit.

Vibrant green eyes flickered towards the documents that Naruto held, sighing again as she rolled her eyes, stopping his hand from travelling any further to make the idiot notice he had documents in his hand. The grip she held on the blonds wrist was rather... tight, maybe too tight, as sweat could be seen going down Naruto's face, his lips still determined to smile, as his arm was brought forward. A quick glimpse was made of the documents and their context in Naruto's hand by Sakura, resulting in the girl releasing her grip on the idiot's wrist as the attractive female seemed pleased about what she saw. Exhaling in relief that his wrist was finally let go of, the blond was about to say something to Sakura, but she cut him off, the two brothers not hearing what she whispered through clenched teeth towards him that made Naruto stop in his tracks.

Blinking a couple of times to make sure he probably heard right, the blonds' once parted lips closed once again, vibrant green eyes stayed observing her boss for a second, before moving towards the brothers once more. As the attractive pink haired girl spun on her heels to face the two brothers and Kunerai, a simple apologetic smile made its way onto her cherry coloured lips, smiling at the three witnesses to her near unprofessional behaviour. 

 

"I'm really sorry about... this" Hikaru, who was still by Naruto's leg, turned his head towards Sakura in surprise, as he was probably not expecting to hear something like this from the pinkette. Green eyes were slightly wide, the young boys' expression clearly showing this was not how these types of situations occurred between the two. "We have had a lot of orders go through recently and new laws are being passed, resulting in... quite a lot of paperwork having to be re-done or reprinted. My unawareness caused this situation to occur. Please accept my deepest apology." As the pink haired girl finished her explanation about the whole situation and taking the blame on herself entirely, she bowed towards the two, who had to say... they were rather impressed by Sakura. 

She stopped herself from being unprofessional, kept her cool even if it was probably hard. Took the blame entirely on herself, cutting naruto off multiple times for him to stop talking and for her to take the entire blame. 

The two... must've been through a lot. And for someone to sacrifice themselves for the other... 

Naruto had to have helped her in more than one way, earning her trust and deep friendship. 

 

As both Itachi and Sasuke observed the situation with keen eyes and heard what the female had to say, soon enough both onyx eyes landed on the other, no surprise this occurred. Wearing a pleased smirk across his lips, the devil already figured that the younger was thinking the same thing as Sasuke, who proceeded to slowly let a smirk take over his features as well. Both onyx eyes returned to the scene within seconds, smirking to themselves about their new findings.

_Naruto wasn't the only individual in this company who was interesting..._

 

Realising that his expression was probably showing way too much, Hikaru lifted one of his hands to his face to cover some of it as he didn't say a word, as getting on the girls' bad side wasn't ideal to him. Hikaru soon shifted slightly closer towards Naruto to hide, the blond not even realizing this as his gaze was fixed on his friend bowing, shocked by the girls' actions and words she was saying. 

Because after all... this wasn't her fault at all. if he kept Hikaru at home, or simply didn't forget the god damn documents, this situation would've been avoided altogether.

Feeling really guilty about all this, Naruto knew he had to apologise to Sakura about this soon. Right now, wasn't the right time.

 

"There's no need to apologise, Miss Haruno, things like these happen to everyone once in a while." Itachi was surprisingly the first one to speak up in a while, addressing the pink haired female with his rather mellow yet rather deep as dark chocolate voice, making the girl twitch in response, probably out of surprise as she didn't expect her name to be known so soon. 

After all, she doesn't remember introducing or being introduced in any way towards the two men in front of her, only as always being called 'Naruto's team member' as she preferred. 

_Unless..._

 

Not moving her head but simply shooting a death glare towards the culprit next to her, who was _most definitely_ the one who spoke about her with the two before them without the girls' knowledge or permission, the pink haired girl was even more annoyed than before.

_Naruto dug himself a hole, that he wasn't going to fix easily._

 

Ignoring that particular fact at the moment, Sakura slowly stood up straight after a couple of seconds to show how sorry she was about the situation, keeping her eyes on her shoes, as she knew the moment she would scan the Uchiha brothers, she'll start to observe them carefully. After all, Sakura was well known for picking up on certain characteristics of people that walk through Uzumaki corporations that would, later on, turn out to be true, which always helps in identifying which company is actually here for business or simple bullshit. 

That's mostly why the business department of the company proceeds to seek help with Sakura, always inviting her along to meeting to make sure the other person meant what they said or wasn't kicking around the bush with business transactions. Which could be really hard to figure out if you don't focus on certain aspects of the human body, which clearly shows when the person is lying or not. 

Also having a good bullshit radar is quite helpful in these situations, but sadly it was quite hard to find in certain people that want to do business. 

 

"Mrs Kunerai, would you please proceed with opening the doors to the meeting room? I wouldn't want the meeting to be pushed back any longer" Naruto's loud voice brought Sakura back from her daze, vibrant green eyes latching onto the blond head, who at the moment flicked through his documents to make sure he had everything. Bright blue eyes simply flickered from the pages in his hands towards the black haired female by the door with the keys, who jumped out of surprise at being so suddenly called out. 

 

"Of course, I'll proceed with that" Everyone's attention was drawn to the blond, who was radiating a very warm and pleasant aura around him clearly quite eager for this meeting to continue with no more distraction. A wide smile was plastered on his lips that even Sakura couldn't be mad about, as Naruto was clearly beaming with confidence from head to toe about the contract he was about to sign. Adding yet another project to the team, which he will most definitely be a part of.

And which he definitely wants to be another success. 

Not being able to hold back a smile herself because of her best friend, the pink haired females lips soon curved themselves into a big smile as her precise eyes soon left the blond, knowing that staring at him too much won't explode him anytime soon. 

_Sometimes she does wonder how in the hell she was still the blonds friend._

But then she remembers all the good times they had and still have...  And can't simply leave this twat. He's be ruined without her. 

 

"I hope you have all your papers you need?" Placing one of her hands to her pink tinted lips, Sakura suppressed a giggle at her thoughts and the question asked by the younger of the two brothers, which was ultimately why vibrant green eyes looked up. Proceeding to scan the corridor and the people that were present, Sakura didn't even mean to do this, as she continued out of clear habit. And a bit of curiosity.

 

"Of course, can't you see the papers in my hands?" Before any meeting with a company or an important individual, everyone in the team has to research a bit about them to know their style, what they're looking for, and how they are as a person, not to be surprised if they are different then they are at meetings with Naruto. After that, the blond would usually ask randomly while he looked over paperwork of someone or their 3-D work, and if they answered incorrectly they were out of the project. Which would ultimately give Naruto more work to do. 

While Sakura and Shikamaru were Naruto's left and right hands. Knowing as much as possible about a client they are working on a project with was needed, to help the blond with idea blocks or simply to brainstorm with him. After all, Naruto was good at learning about certain individuals from their first meetings, later on taking as much information about a certain company or person as he could to understand the person more. While everyone is required to know the minimum, Naruto, Shika and Sakura were like real life dictionaries about certain people, knowing what they want before they even open their mouth in a meeting. 

Which is a huge advantage to have in this field of work.

 

Just simply thinking about how many hours the pink haired girl spent on the Uchiha brothers was unreal. However, this time, it wasn't as boring as other companies Sakura had to know. In fact, the more she read about the successes the brothers achieved in their lives, the business transactions, the development of their own plans... She became impressed. Intrigued, that people that young achieved so much in their lives.  So she wasn't surprised in the least that Minato, Naruto's dad, the head of the company wanted a contract with them. She would want one with them herself if she could, working together with another fast-paced company was a very good plan indeed. 

 

Finally bursting her bubble she has been thinking in, Sakura proceeded to think for a couple of seconds while she observed the two brothers, completely cancelling out the sound in the room and the conversation Naruto and Sasuke were having. Figuring that she has already started and now there's no turning back, the pink haired girl attention switched from brother to brother, trying her best not to seem too suspicious. 

But in these few seconds of simply observing the two...  Sakura already knew _they weren't like any other of their clients._

It didn't take long for Sakuras' keen eyes to not miss the movement of two pairs of onyx eyes between each other, simple gestures or expression clearly meaning something they wanted to say, but couldn't so that no one else knows about their plans. Slightly confused why the two would do something like this before a business meeting, vibrant green eyes once again shifted to the blond in thought.

The two knew how to communicate with each other without the use of words.

_And Naruto was about to sign a contract with them._

 

Biting the inside of her cheek as her daze continued to stare at Naruto who was still talking with Sasuke, the girl wanted to speak up. Yes, she was annoyed at her friend and yes, she didn't want to help him for a while so he realises that he was taking her for granted a lot... 

But she didn't want her best friend to mess up. 

Sakura knew how much the blond loved this job and how excited he was for this particular contract. With this he could prove even further that he was capable of his role, bringing in even more positive results. 

So she had to-

 

Hearing the unlock of the meeting room as Kunerai swung it open, the conversation between the blond and the younger Uchiha came to a stop, the two turning their attention towards the meeting room and Itachi, who had already walked inside to again, observe the room. Smiling, the blond gestured for Sasuke lead the way as Kunerai held the door open, waiting for everyone that had to be in the room around 10 minutes ago to finally step in. 

Panicking slightly about the situation, Sakura noticed Naruto was already moving towards the door with the younger Uchiha, already out of time to discuss with him that safety and reading through everything the two offer or suggest was a must at this moment. 

Clenching one of her hands as she was about to look down at Hikaru to take him back to Naruto's office, the pink haired girl noticed in the last second before walking in, the blond turned his head sideways, making her freeze.

Observing Naruto closely, Sakura couldn't believe if she was seeing correctly, which made her blink a couple of times. Sparing another glance at Naruto to make sure, the blond had already faced forward, flicking through his papers as if nothing happened. 

Not being able to stop herself, vibrant green eyes continued to observe Naruto's back as much as possible, before the doors to the meeting room were closed by Kunerai who made her way back to her desk, probably thinking she wasted enough time already just standing around.

Finally being alone with Hikaru with no one else to observe her anymore, the girl finally lets herself relax. Resulting in a small yet proud smile spread across her lips.

She was certain that Naruto turned his head in her direction a second ago, cheekily winking at her.

_He knew._

 

She didn't have to worry about him. Of course. 

Naruto had a bigger bullshit radar than she has. He studied the Uchiha brothers with precision. 

He did this too many times already. 

 

Giggling to herself for being so dumb not to realise this, Sakura's eyes soon shifted towards Hikaru, who was observing her with bold green eyes with confusion yet fascination lurking within them. Lifting one of her hands and ruffling the boys' black locks that were as soft as cotton, the girl couldn't stop herself from grinning about this certain situation, still rather surprised she didn't rip the blonds balls off in that second. 

Really proud about the way she handled the situation, Sakura proceeded to take Hikaru's small hand into hers, sighing out of relief that this contract signing was finally happening. 

Naruto could finally get off of her back about certain things and can get consumed in something he loved to do. 

Spinning on her heels into the direction she had originally come from, Sakura pulled the young boy that was with her along, thinking she should start to think of her revenge plan and not to worry about the blond too much. 

 

"C'mon Hika, let's go mess up Daddy's office."

 

\---

 

Spending more than an hour according to Sasuke inside of the meeting room with Naruto and Itachi, who were still discussing certain aspects of the contact that still wasn't signed as both Naruto and Itachi wanted to add or take out certain things, the younger Uchiha found himself sighing. 

Sasuke had stopped listening to the two a long time ago after Itachi started to point out really small details that he wanted to take out, while Naruto argued against, trying to prove his point that this information was necessary in order for their whole partnership to work. Neither being horrid or difficult about it, the two men proceeded to improve the contract that Sasuke thought would benefit both sides already, the two impressed and sometimes agreeing on certain points the other made. 

 

"Yes, you are right that these certain details aren't usually in contracts between companies, but as the interior design team I think it is necessary for the heads of office to share as much information with each other as possible, so that my team and I could see your needs more vividly, and not screw up this project." Tapping a spot on the contract that Itachi was pointing out with his bright orange pen, the blond was just as enthusiastic as at the start of the meeting, his cheery tone and overall aura still warming up the room as much as possible.

_Even if he looked a little tired._

 

"Alright that's completely understandable, but this paragraph here says-" Certain Uchiha eyes of the younger flicker once again towards the attractive blond, ignoring his brother completely, as the younger lost count about how many times he has done this without even realising in the last hour or so. Not letting that thought bother him at the moment, Sasuke placed one of his hand to his cheek, using his elbow as support on the long white table filled with papers, as he just let his eyes wonder. He didn't know when he'll have the chance to relax so much and let Itachi lead in the near future, so the dark-haired male was taking the opportunity to do so now. 

 

Onyx eyes once again left the white table as they started to ache from the vivid colour and the many papers they had just read, roaming around the colour filled room for something to observe. After all, this was the first room the Uchiha brothers were introduced to with their first meeting with Naruto, leaving a lasting impression that no other company has done before. That's mainly the reason that the two were here in the first place, finally signing a contract to continue their project...

_But sadly, it wasn't going anywhere._

 

Trying now to think about that matter too much, onyx eyes once again shifted from one piece of furniture to the next in search of that one certain thing that would definitely keep Sasuke's attention for longer than a couple of seconds, knowing it has been on his mind for the past hour too. Admitting that he has stopped listening not only because of the rather boring contract details that were being prolonged but because of certain events that occurred before the meeting, the younger Uchiha couldn't help but shift his gaze across the table. 

 

Not surprised in the least when his eyes focused on certain messy blond locks once again, that were surprisingly even brighter in the sunlight that happened to stream in through the windows of the room, hitting the blond in the right angle to empathise his features for onyx eyes. The blonds full concentration and attention focused on the conversation with the devil still. 

_Fucking sunlight!_

 

Clenching one of his hands into a fist that was resting on his thighs under the table, the youngers gaze shifted suddenly as he felt heat rise up to his cheeks, thinking that maybe looking at Naruto _was a horrid idea_ , especially since he had to _concentrate right now_. Even if the sunlight and the way they were seated was literally an invite for Sasuke to observe the Uzumaki, the Uchiha felt that checking him out was the wrong way around it. 

_Especially in a meeting._

...

 

These thoughts still weren't enough to stop Sasuke's eyes from wandering towards what he thought but would never admit to, the eye candy in the room, once again resting on messy hair with clear fascination. 

Not paying much attention to the conversation the two other males in the room were having, the younger Uchiha happily sat back, crossing his arms across his chest not to seem too obvious, as he took his sweet time happily sliding his eyes to each detail the blond have, appreciating the view. Onyx eyes slowly shifted from each golden lock of hair to the other, noticing that even if the blond's hair is styled to look spiky and messy, it probably has a different texture to what you can see.

Sasuke thought it looked puffier at closer inspection as he squints his eyes a bit, Naruto's hair styled for the top of his hair to stay where it was, while the blonds sides and back were shaved, his bangs growing long to just barely cover his bright blue eyes, which...  were _gleaming_ like... _two sapphires_ in the sunlight. 

Which were sadly focused on Itachi. 

 

_And not him._

 

Not being paid attention to _wasn't_ the reason the younger was annoyed with the blond at that moment. It...

It was more than that. Other reasons he couldn't think of right now. 

 

They especially escaped his mind the moment onyx eyes once again rested on the blond to give him a glare for only focusing on his brother, but that soon melted away like ice as Sasuke simply let his eyes explore the blonds features again. 

Slightly tan skin that seemed smooth from where the younger was sat, the sunlight emphasising the way it was clear and without any marks of ageing that usually appear when someone becomes older and in their late twenties. But just like Sasuke, who doesn't show many marks of ageing other than his height, broad shoulders and slightly older features, but apart from that, both males could be mistaken for university graduates or simply people who look younger than they actually are.

_Which is kind of a blessing to Sasuke_

 

Coming back from his slight daydream the younger Uchiha didn't even notice he got lost in moments ago, sharp onyx eyes didn't want to miss any more eye candy while he had the chance to observe, shifted their attention from tan skin to again explore the blonds good looks. Taking his time with just happily sliding his gaze across Naruto's cheeks, onyx eyes soon lingered towards something much more appealing. Especially to the Uchiha. 

Plump lips that have slight moisture on them from the blond biting and licking them as he concentrated during the meeting, which was very distracting for the younger, the Uchiha couldn't shift his gaze away from them in a while. The way those lips looked appealing to the younger was weird yet at the same time, Sasuke felt compelled towards them. As if the Uzumaki had a magnet placed on top of them, pulling only Sasuke along with not a lot of effort, this being again, one of the reasons the younger dreaded gazing at Naruto. 

Sasuke didn't like losing control of his cool. He never stares, he never is the one to gaze at the other individuals. And if he does, its only for a short while to happily acknowledge the others features and beauty. 

In this situation, however, the younger couldn't help himself as he slid his tongue across surprisingly dry lips, still focused on the same lips who were talking about something Sasuke wasn't hearing. But what the younger did note and pay attention to, was those same taunting lips curving up slightly into a smile, revealing white as pearl teeth as his small tongue continued to speak with probably slight humour. 

Blushing slightly at his own thoughts about if the blond could get any more attractive, onyx eyes followed the way that same small smile that seemed innocent and simply polite, quickly formed into a smirk of confidence and knowing, surprising Sasuke. 

Shifting his eyes away from plump lips the second the younger saw this change happen as heat rose to his cheeks, thinking that that change of expressions shouldn't be allowed. But as quickly as Sasuke's gaze as shifted, it wasn't long before once again, they returned towards Naruto. Thinking nothing of what just happened, the younger let his eyes travel once again, up the males nose, happily going towards-

-Bright blue eyes. 

_Locking with his across the table._

 

Sasuke has been caught. _Staring. by the person, he was staring at._

 

Blushing slightly but not enough for it to be noticeable, the Uchihas gaze shifted away in shock and panic, hoping to _fucking god_ that Itachi _the literal devil_ who always loves to _blackmail anyone_ , didn't notice this behaviour coming from him. 

But after glancing at Itachi for a split second again, not to seem too suspicious, the older was too busy reading through the contract once again, not paying attention to his younger brother as he was in the complete business mode he uses during a meeting. 

Which... _was kind of a_ _relief._

 

 But made Sasuke slightly nervous, as he was supposed to be in that mode as well... 

But he just simply _couldn't concentrate._

Especially when he felt _those eyes_ staring him down across the table, clearly amused. 

 

Huffing gently under his breath to clearly show his annoyance at being caught doing something so unprofessional during a meeting, onyx eyes soon slipped from his brother, knowing that they are definitely not safe there for the time being. So his gaze started to wander around the room in boredom once again for anything to look at until the end of this meeting  _but_ Naruto. The younger already stared enough.

...

 

But that thought didn't stop onyx eyes to once again make their movements from around the room, towards messy blond locks that only one person in this room owned, whose eager eyes were awaiting their return, Sasuke not really knowing why. But the moment bright blue eyes once again locked with onyx, Sasuke felt a slight shudder go down his spine, which doesn't happen often. 

Naruto was now the one staring straight at him, blue eyes darkened with appreciation and other feelings the younger couldn't register, as those eyes happily slid down and right back to his eyes, showing Sasuke that two can play that game. The blond was being as obvious as he could be about this situation, letting Sasuke know that if he was going to enjoy the view, so is the Uzumaki. 

But Sasuke wasn't staring at Naruto with this sort of feeling behind it. Sasuke was simply admiring the beauty and how the blond's eyes matched his golden hair, as well as his tan skin that helped bring all of these features together. 

While Naruto... 

Naruto was literally _undressing him_. Undressing him with his eyes, during a meeting. With his brother right there. 

A warmth that Sasuke knew was bad in this situation, hit his abdomen hard, while onyx eyes remained locked with blue. Not being able to shift his gaze anymore from Naruto as the boy simply still smirked at him in amusement, once again let his eyes wander around the other body. 

And as soon as he once again returned to observe the Uchihas eyes, Naruto didn't miss a second as he knew full attention of the younger was on him, before happily sticking his tongue out and _licking his lips_ in appreciation. 

 

Smirking himself at this situation as Sasuke was not going to let Naruto have all the fun or go down without a fight, the Uchiha simply leaned back in his chair, not showing any signs on his features of just how excited he was in this situation. Closing his eyes halfway as onyx never left blue, the younger Uchiha simply let the blond have a better look at his front, his shirt tightening as the Uchiha raised his arms over his head, to rest his head on, while still keeping his eyes on the blond. 

It didn't take long for the blond to happily comply with what Sasuke was doing, not hesitating for once second before blue eyes happily slid down Sasuke's front, observing just how muscular the male in front of him was. The younger Uchihas toned stomach that the shirt lay flat on, his arms that the shirt was tight against, his chest that was also tight against the shirt Sasuke was wearing, making the overall image... Delicious. 

But... Sasuke was only a business partner. Yes, an attractive one...

But a business partner. And he was definitely doing all this to simply rival slightly with Naruto like they always do during calls or emails. 

And honestly... did Naruto even want something to occur between them?

After what happened last time in this sort of predicament... Naruto didn't date or do anything for ages.

He wasn't entirely sure if he honestly could. 

 

"Sorry, Itachi-san-" Shifting his eyes away from the rather attractive younger one of the two men with some hesitation, the blond spread his lips into a sheepish smile as he addressed the eldest in the room, who had his eyes still glued to the contract. 

Not like Naruto really cared about that act. 

 

"Just Itachi is fine" but sadly he was cut off as soon as he started to talk, which the blond wasn't surprised about anymore, already getting used to both the Uchiha brothers being like this too many times before. 

Especially if you addressed them by their last name. 

 

"Er... Sorry Itachi" It takes Naruto a second to quickly change the way he addressed the man, his muscles not as tense as before, relaxing a bit in the current situation. Not sure why, but the blond felt slight relief that the two brothers are keeping this as casual as they can. Even if the younger is seriously crossing the line in Naruto's opinion. Honestly, it wasn't fair just how _nice_ that suit fits him.

Not surprised that even if the atmosphere in the room is rather calm and he's not stuck with some stuffy asshole who needs his ass kissed a lot, it was already suffocating Naruto who has sat in his seat for ages as he truly hated _meetings_ and _sitting still_ and _discussing things over and over again._

He'd much rather be back in his office and finish that paperwork which has doubled within a week, all stacked up high on his desk from all these summer projects they accepted. With the way things are going right now with meetings, plans, paperwork, Naruto is worried he'll start to stress once again. And the last time the blond was stressed, he didn't say no to cigarettes, which reviled him of that stress. 

He didn't do it often, not at all. Just enough to get his mind off of the deadlines that were drawing nearer last year. 

Sakura knew of this, catching him one time at home at the wrong moment. Knowing that when the blond gets stressed he'd much rather stay at home and have some peace and quiet than panic, she made a visit to at least help him with some stuff. When no one answered the door, the blonds best friend invited herself in only to find the blond looking as if he passed ages ago, cigarette in hand, sitting on a counter in the kitchen while he blew smoke out the window. 

The yell of anger the small female mastered to achieve shook Naruto out of his skin and deep thoughts, only escalating to the blond receiving a very detailed and emotionally full speech about how cigarettes are bad and how would Hikaru feel seeing him like that.

Thankfully, Hikaru was at his parents' house, having his summer there as his grandparents missed him as well as not to see Naruto half dead with most of his paperwork done as he couldn't fall asleep. 

Long story short, Naruto caught the habit to do it when necessary and stressed, even if he knew it was bad. Never doing this in front of Hikaru as the blond couldn't stand his son looking at him with those green eyes filled with disappointment. 

So while he's here, still thinking about adjusting the price limit the Uchiha brothers had given them and soothing his thoughts about the different materials and furniture he thinks will suit well, Naruto might as well have a little break. It wouldn't hurt. 

 

"I think taking a small break from this room would be a good idea" Both sets of onyx eyes land on blond hair in confusion as Naruto suggests this, making bright blue eyes flicker between the two. Squirming slightly under those stares, the blond's gaze wandered away from the two men, eyes focused on a set of furniture in the room. "I don't know about you two, but my eyes are starting to hurt from the same goddamn coloured furniture in this room than ever before" Letting out a chuckle as one of his hands travel to his hair, scratching the back of it. 

Missing the way one set of onyx eyes took the opportunity to happily take a glance at the fabric of the blond's shirt tightening over his chest and arms. But it was gone before Naruto was finally done with his explanation. 

A chuckle escaped the youngers lips as he gazed at the dumb expression Naruto was showing, awfully funny yet cute too, noting that Naruto wasn't lying when he told them this. Knowing from the first time they met that the blond was more of an artistic than business type, even if he was good at both, he couldn't stop but to agree with the blond. 

But he won't admit then until the younger teases the blond a bit. 

 

"What is it _Naruto_? Your own decoration skills not as good as you thought?" A smirk already playing on the youngers lips as he begins their little bickering, both of them having too much of a pride to let the other win. 

The way those bright blue eyes switched from rather relaxed to filled with amusement, landing on Sasuke after a second as Itachi simply watched, entertained by the way the two simply argued over who has the bigger dick. 

 

"Or _maybe Sasuke_ , I got bored having to find enjoyment in looking at furniture as someone has a stick up their ass and won't speak up when spoken to" Firing right back with a comment or remark was usual for Naruto who was surprisingly good at that, making the younger rather excited at what the blond might say next or what he might come up with. 

What wasn't normal was the blond snitching him out to his brother, who was right there and listening to their every word. Slowly turning his head in Itachi's direction to check for sure if his older brother heard what was said just now, sadly he wasn't met with a pretty sight. His attention and gaze were completely focused on Sasuke right now, the Devils' true colours sleeping out of his pores in the form of anger, as said person crossed his arms over his chest, _not looking happy at all._

Sasuke was going to kill Naruto for throwing him under the bus like this. 

Snapping his gaze towards Naruto once again, Sasuke found himself biting the inside of his cheek out of pure humiliation and anger, observing the enemy across the table. _Grinning at him._

 

 _'Game over teme'_ Was mouthed by those plump pink lips in the youngers direction to see, the blond claiming his sweet victory, pushing his chair back so he could finally stand up to his feet, blood finally rushing to them after a long time sitting down.

 

"I'll let you two speech privately" The blond smirked to himself and god did Sasuke hate the look, but at the same time, Naruto looked fucking handsome smirking at a victory he clearly won using a trump card. _His brother_.

Taking a pack of cigarettes out of one of his pockets that Sasuke had no idea was there before and didn't know the blond was a smoker, Naruto happily made his way to the door and give the two privacy like he promised, walking towards what the younger Uchiha assumed was the smoking area down the hall he saw earlier. 

Damn the blond got him. 

 

 _"Sasuke"_ And the way his brothers' voice was like ice, piercing through him as Itachi was clearly pissed, the younger knew that this is going to be a long lecture from the devil. 

 

_Fuck Naruto got him good._

 

 

___


	8. Just A Contract Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter I have published :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last chapter was so short and I didn't update for ages! I'll try to make future ones long so we can end with a happy ending!  
> Thank you, everyone, who has read and supported this series!

___

 

After a rather heated discussion with his brother about how full concentration in a meeting is key to a successful contract, (it felt more like being told off as if Sasuke was 10 years old again) the younger Uchiha was finally allowed to stand up from the seat he has remained in for so long, thinking if he stayed any longer the seat might literally become one with him. That not being ideal.

Feeling blood rush to his legs was an amazing feeling that he was grateful for, letting himself just simply stand and enjoy the feeling that was soon enough accompanied with pins and needles. But that fact didn't bother Sasuke as much as it should've as his mind drifting off towards something else entirely. 

Naruto was going to fucking get it for throwing Sasuke under the bus.

 

_With the devil to top it all off._

 

Not being able to hide the fact the younger was slightly impressed by the way the blond played this round. Sasuke even had difficulty in not even being able to stay as mad at the man as he wanted, knowing fully well that if he had the same luxury of being able to do the same to the Uzumaki, he would've gladly taken it at that moment. Sasuke would've milked the opportunity, dragged it out just to watch that smirk happily wash off the blonds' lips. Even if they were rather plump and nicely shaped. 

Clenching his fists by his sides with frustration as a small smirk tugged on his own lips, the younger Uchiha placed one of his hands on his mouth, fake coughing into it while he placed the other in his pocket. Not giving Itachi another look back, Sasuke kept staring ahead at the door, already knowing where he wants to go and who he wanted to speak to. 

 

"I'm going to go get coffee. My throat is dry" Informing his brother of his white lie, the younger Uchiha didn't even stay long enough to hear a reply, already walking towards the door like a hungry animal stalking his prey. Wanting to take his revenge as soon as possible but knowing he had to plan it out first, Sasuke took a turn down the corridor, towards the smoking area. 

 

_Naruto won't even know what happened to him once Sasuke is done._

 

\---

 

 

Naruto wasn't hard to find in the end. 

 

The blond was the only one in the smoking area balcony, probably enjoying the peace and quiet he was receiving from no one else being around him. Simply leaning one of his sides up tight against the ledge, showing full trust it wouldn't break apart beneath the blonds' weight, Sasuke knew Naruto came here often for a smoke. 

The man didn't even notice Sasuke's presence as he continued to gaze out into the world before him, bright blue eyes resting on many different things at once, and out of habit bringing the cigarette he was holding in one of his hands to his lips, breathing in the smoke. 

One arm folded to keep the one with the cigarette away so he wouldn't burn himself, Sasuke took the opportunity to once more have a little scan of the man before him. Both arms were clenched to support his body weight, deliciously showing how much muscle Naruto actually had. One of his ankles was crossed over the other, long legs not as tense as his arms, but still an amazing view. 

The blonds' torso was slightly tensed up because of his standing position, his shirt sticking to the blond's body as if it was a second skin, showing no sort of fat or belly. 

Wide shoulders seemed relaxed as Naruto's neck twisted to still continue to look out into the world. Sasuke happily scanned the stretched tan skin, completely plain, with no hickeys or marks littering the soft skin. 

Which only made the younger smirk to himself, accepting that his brother was telling the truth. Naruto was a single parent, with no lover or boyfriend. 

 

"Didn't Itachi scold you enough for staring?" Sasuke was unable to think about the situation any more than he already has, being distracted by the familiar voice belonging to Naruto. However, this time it was more gentle. More... tired. Or maybe relaxed? 

Shaking his head gently as Sasuke couldn't exactly pinpoint the feelings the blond laced in his voice, but he ignored it for now, realising the blond has spotted him. It didn't matter now that Sasuke wanted to admire the blond for a while longer. "Or was he nice towards his younger brother?"

 

"As if. You literally threw me in front of a flaming bus, driven by Satan himself" Huffing gently out of annoyance as he recalled the conversation the younger just had with the elder, onyx eyes drifted away from Naruto and toward the floor as he frowned. "I'm actually debating whether to slap you for smoking or for what you did back there." Placing both of his hands into his pockets, Sasuke proceeded to glare at the blond, not caring if there was no real hate behind it.

However, once again onyx eyes met blue, which were happily swimming in amusement as they admired him from afar. Not for long, but Sasuke did notice the quick flicker across his body and hair, enjoying the way the younger Uchiha was just told off. The blond even let out a gentle and low chuckle, that sounded rather raspy and louder than normal, as they were still alone.

It was...more private, something others didn't hear often, which the Uchiha liked in some way. It also came out a bit raspy, probably the cigarette the blond was still holding and smoking, the younger not thinking any more about it then he should. 

 

"As if you wouldn't have taken the opportunity" Came the blond's voice again, laced with amusement, happily turning back towards the outside world and away from Sasuke, chuckling to himself a bit again. Sasuke didn't have time to answer or agree with Naruto before he cut in once more. "But you have to admit, you brought it on yourself. I wasn't the one staring rather _inappropriately_  at you throughout _most_ of the meeting while you were trying to speak to your _fucking brother"_  Not being able to stop his smirk from spreading on his lips as the younger heard the blond's voice laced with complete exhaustion, Sasuke proceeded to push himself forward, stopping next to the blond and too, leaning against the ledge, knowing full well just how _horrid_ his brother can be. 

 

"That's why you needed to go out for a smoke? Get away from the devil and calm yourself before being asked another question?" Not being one to simply back down from a little teasing that he could do in this situation, the younger Uchiha happily gazed out towards nature as well, admiring the view they were both experiencing from this balcony. 

Trees were happily swaying in the wind that happened to blow in the cold afternoon air, rustling their leaves as well as both the males' hair. People were walking across on the streets, a lot looking up and admiring the whole building that was Uzumaki Coroportaions. Some simply rushing by or being distracted. If the two of them were any higher than they were, these same people would look like ants to them. 

Sasuke reconsidered leaning his full weight on the ledge. 

 

"Hm... You could say that's half of it" Finally came the blond's answer which snapped Sasuke out of his bubble he didn't even realize he zoned into. For a second, the younger thought he heard wrong, as there was no cheerfulness in the other man's voice that was there all throughout the meeting. It was as if a completely different person was stood next to Sasuke, discussion something like the weather as the two were strangers. The only thing Sasuke did pick up at this time, is the fact the Uzumaki sounded...

Exhausted. Tired. Needing a break.

The younger not surprised anymore why exactly Naruto took a break anymore. If he had many things happening at once and not a second to sit and simply smoke, he would be exhausted as well.

Taking a glance in the blond's direction, the younger could clearly see more details, being so close to the man. Lines of stress across his forehead that his fringe usually covers. His eyes have dark circles underneath them as well as some wrinkles, clearly showing that it has probably not been easy for the man for the past few days. Maybe some sleepless nights even. 

_This was probably his first break in a while._

Hearing Naruto's voice once again in his mind to figure out what to answer and to be able to hold the conversation, Sasuke found himself curious. The younger simply wanted to ask what the other half reason was that the man had to step outside, that has the man looking close to falling asleep. Sasuke knew the blond is far from it, probably trained to keep on his toes during a meeting even if he hasn't had a good nights sleep or if stress was rising. 

But there was still a possibility. 

But Sasuke wasn't an idiot. Having heard the words himself from Sakura earlier before the meeting, as well as seen and heard the number of papers Naruto had to sign and bring to each meeting, the younger knew it was the new laws biting the blonds' ass. Being the one who runs and was in charge of the entire team, it was on his shoulders to change and adjust documents as well as review projects of colleges. The younger Uchiha was smart enough to connect the dots together himself in a matter of seconds, figuring out that the amount of stress that was on Naruto as well as his reputation being on the line, it wasn't surprising he looked so exhausted.

 

"I guess this isn't your only project huh?" The silence has been long enough for the younger, not wanting it to escalate any more. He liked talking to Naruto, even if he was acting differently to what he usually did. But it wasn't unpleasant. Naruto was showing him a rather weak side of him right now, more human. no one can be perfect, even the son of Uzumaki Minato. 

Hell, even he probably has had many situations like these. 

 

Sasuke didn't receive an answer for a while, making his gaze drift from the scenery in front of him and onto the blond in question. Onyx eyes didn't miss the way Naruto once again placed his cigarette into plush and pink lips, happily closing on the rather long filter and taking a huge tug. The blond didn't even notice, shifting his weight so his front was resting against the ledge now, still looking out onto the world below as he released the smoke gently. A small smile playing on his lips, making the Uchiha blink and look away, missing the way blue eyes glazed over his form. 

 

"Must be hard" Was the first thing out of Sasuke's lips. Honestly, all he could was sympathise with the man, as none of his papers had to be redone or he wasn't in charge of 5 or more projects. The younger didn't know the feeling as his older brother was mostly the one in charge of those sorts of things. But he did know that having to do paperwork under stress and time was fuckery he will never let his brother give to him again. 

 

"Its alright. Even if its a lot sometimes, its worth it" Naruto was the one to finally speak up, having thought about an answer that Sasuke would understand in some way. A smile was happily tugging at the ends of his lips, Sasuke observing from his spot, not moving as Naruto continued, letting out a small chuckle, blue eyes finally moving to meet onyx. "This is my passion after all" Sasuke really didn't want to sound like an ass. He wanted to tell Naruto how he was an idiot for thinking that way, that he shouldn't tire himself so much for this shit.

But...

The way Naruto said those last words with such _love_ for his job. His eyes sparkled with stars as he simply thought about it, looking less tired than he has throughout their entire conversation. 

Sasuke couldn't be a dick like he usually was and say how much of an idiot the male in front of him was. The man simply wouldn't even listen to him. The blond was simply way too far gone, no one being able to tell him otherwise about how horrid his job actually was. 

 

"Hn" Somehow slipped through the Uchihas lips before he knew it. Honestly, he didn't know what else to say, faced with such an answer from Naruto. It surprised him to say the least, thinking Naruto might go on and whine for a while about how he simply wanted to go home and have a drink or something. But no. 

The Uzumaki continued to surprise him. 

 

"So, did you like what you saw?" Not expecting those words at all as bright blue eyes still resting on him, taking another tug of his cigarette as those same eyes swam with something Sasuke couldn't quite tell what emotion it was. "You couldn't take your eyes off of me for at least an hour" The blond continues with an exhale, happily watching Sasuke's reaction at him being so blunt, the younger still slightly shocked, not believing those words were said by Naruto. "Have a crush on me Uchiha?"

 

_The Uzumaki continues to surprise him._

"As if. Maybe I just like your face" He guesses that's part of the whole ordeal. But not all of it, no way. Sasuke always admires a good face on an individual but completely hates when that said individual is dumb as fuck. Sasuke likes brains. So it's not surprising that once Naruto impressed him, his want for the blond grew slightly. "And don't call me that. It sounds wrong" Is said right after, Sasuke waving his hand slightly at the blond, trying to seem casual. Uchiha was so formal. He didn't like his surname that much, reminding him of his father. 

 

"Only my face huh? I saw your eyes going down-" Sasuke is still slightly too surprised about how the blond is willing to be so blunt about their eye fucking session in the meeting, cutting him off. 

 

"God, do you ever shut up?" His first instinct is to curse under his breath, his hands pulled out of his pockets and now crossed on his chest. Bright blue eyes not leaving him at all as he says this, making the younger Uchiha like the slight attention he was getting. "If it made you uncomfortable I didn't mean-"

 

"Never said it did" Naruto was the one to cut him off this time, making onyx eyes widen slightly at said words. Sasuke didn't move, however, letting the man speak as another exhale was heard, along with the smell of cigarettes. "I don't mind having quite good looking men looking at me. Boosts my self-esteem"

And that was the moment Sasuke decided to move. Not quite sure if the blond was actually openingly, right now flirting with him while they were alone on the balcony or if he was hearing wrong, onyx eyes were slightly widened. Turning his head ever so slightly to his right out of instinct, Sasuke noted that those bright blue eyes that had once rested on him have never left him for a while, made the younger gulp. Those same eyes watched his Adam's apple move as if a predator was hunting his prey. 

Sasuke was definitely _not the fucking prey._

 

"Quite?" Happy his voice wasn't laced with any sort of need or desperation he thought might come out in that instant, his gaze turned once again towards the greenary in sight. Sasuke proceeded to calm himself down a bit, not really understanding the burning he was feeling by the simple change in conversation. But that didn't stop him from going with his gut feeling, risking his luck and not caring at all as he moves closer towards the other male. 

Their arms were an inch about, just barely touching, but Sasuke could feel the man's warmth radiating next to him as if he was sunshine himself. Still feeling bright blue eyes on him at all time, not moving for ages as they simply rested on his body, Sasuke didn't move any more than he has. As much as he thought about it for the last few seconds, the younger didn't move closer, not wanting to risk too much or have had the wrong idea with the situation.

As he took a sneaky peak at the blond from the corner of his eye, bright blue eyes seemed to notice the change in distance between them, plush lips just barely moving a tiny bit up to represent an amused smile.  Happily flickered towards his face once again, the younger looked away slightly embarressed, not feeling the same daze on him anymore after a second. 

_Sasuke wasn't at all disappointed._

"Yeah... Just about" The words came out like a breath. Sounding a lot like someone who was testing the waters. Sasuke wasn't sure how Naruto went from blunt to slightly unsure, but he was taking a risk. Just as the younger was. 

_Sasuke couldn't help but smirk._

 

"You're a horrid liar in certain situations you know?" Sasuke didn't hold back how smug he was feeling with the whole situation shifting. Originally, he was the prey Naruto wanted to feast on. But right now, the tables have turned. And Sasuke was going to ride this wave as long as the blond lets him. and right now, by the rather amused look the blond had across his features, the younger knew this has turned yet into another game. 

 

"How so?"

 

_Falling right into his trap._

 

Silence escalated for a long minute or two between them after the question was asked, Sasuke happily drinking it all in. The younger had to calm his nerves a bit before again, doing something risky with the attractive male beside him. Sasuke didn't usually like playing it this way with certain people, but if it would make things clearer about if Naruto wanted something from him or not, then he didn't mind. 

So what does Sasuke do?

 

_He's gonna be blunt._

 

"Sasuke?-" 

 

"During that meeting, I _was_ checking you out" Being honest totally shuts the blond up, blue eyes once again finding their way towards Sasuke, who was just waiting for that to happen once he has spoken up. They were slightly widened with the shock which was amusing towards the Uchiha, as onyx eyes soon connected with them. Happily drinking in the confusion, blue eyes never left his, even after the shock melted away and formed into something different. But Sasuke continued, not caring at this very moment. "I was thinking, what are you hiding under those expensive clothes. Anything wrong with that?" 

There's a long pause between the two, Naruto not even realising that his cigarette was down to the filter, hanging loosely from his long fingers. Taking a minute to snap his head back into motion, which didn't take long, Naruto tried to reply. 

 

"No-" Sadly, Naruto was cut off once again, as Sasuke's hand reached over to grab onto one of Naruto's forearms. Wrapping his hand around the one with Naruto's finished cigarette, the younger happily shook it, making the small object fall from the blond's hand and onto the floor. Once onyx eyes met blue once again, they noticed the shock build up in those eyes as well as confusion, the younger Uchiha using this frozen state of his to push him up against the ledge.

Their faces were within inches of each other, noses nearly touching as blue eyes bore into him with yet another emotion Sasuke came to love. 

_The eyes of a predator._

 

The younger Uchiha would feel the other males warm breath hitting his cheeks, smelling of nothing but cigarettes, but it's not like Sasuke was surprised. Blue eyes were the ones to flicker towards the Uchihas lips this time, staying there for a while before they handed back on onyx eyes. Tilting his head back as a smirk was making its way onto said plump lips, Sasuke couldn't help but stare. 

With such a show going on just for him, how was Sasuke suppose to react?

_So he said what he wanted to for a while now._

 

"So I don't think this is either" Desperation. His voice was laced with a bit of desperation that Naruto clearly picked up on, their eyes still focused on each other. But it didn't seem that important in this instant, Naruto probably didn't understand that they were yes, still having a conversation the blond started once the younger stepped onto the balcony. The one that Sasuke was ending right now. 

He didn't let the blond even remotely think about his words, before moving forward out of instinct. Naruto wasn't fidgeting or trying to move out of Sasuke's field of view out of discomfort either, the younger taking this as a good sign. What he didn't expect however, was those same _fucking blue eyes coaxing him forward._

_Daring him to come closer._

So Sasuke did was he thought best. 

 

Sasuke didn't even hold back one bit, crushing his slightly dry lips towards the plump ones the younger would never admit to wondering about in his free time, taking all of this new stuff in. Shocking himself at how desprate he was acting which was so unlike him, the younger didn't care at this very moment, too amazed at the feeling of _those certain lips_ on his. 

Wondering about them was good enough. But actually feeling them was on a _whole other fucking level_. 

 

Soft. Plump. Tasting slightly of cigarettes but that didn't bother Sasuke in the slightest, concentrating on the taste of sweet coffee that was still there, even after the blond has just finished his cig. 

His brain didn't let him enjoy this moment for long while Sasuke continued to kiss the blond, thoughts starting to arise like unexpected rain, spitting little things that shouldn't be thought in that instant. But as the younger didn't feel those lips move against his, panic started to dwell in his gut that after all, he did this out of instinct. It wasn't like Naruto asked him to, or that the two both agreed to do this. 

Sasuke never in his life thought that one day, during a break from a meeting he was having with his brother, about their project they worked hard on to finally accomplish, would the younger find himself kissing his soon to be buisness partner. His hand tight around his forearm, as Sasuke pressed him against the ledge of a balcony. 

On a balcony that belonged to said blonds'  _fathers_ comany.

_Without any permission._

_..._

_Maybe this wasn't the best idea overall..._

 

 

Thinking that if he pulled away right now and apologised for his stupid behaviour would be better than carrying this on, Sasuke was not ready for Naruto to react like this out of no where. A strong hand that definalty belonged to the blond was pushed into the back of black locks roughly, tugging the younger Uchiha closer by the hair once again as he became engulfed in warmth of the blonds body, their chest connect with each other. 

The smell of freshness had arose, probably the expensive cologne the blond wore, which filled Sasukes nose with freshly cut grass as well as different familiar citrus smells as wind made its apparent appearance, not helping the younger not loose complete control of this situation. For a while the Uchiha simply enjoyed this moment as he never knew when it happened again, happily bathing in it, enjoying the scent of nothing but Naruto _._

But he didn't have time to think about the outstanding cologne for too long. His mind nearly going _blank_ when said plump lips moved against his for the first time in ages to Sasuke, but seconds in the real world. Catching up quite quickly not to fall behind or let the blond take over the situation, Sasuke proceeded to take this one step further, already getting bored at the slow kiss they were exchanging. Opening his mouth slightly to deepen said kiss, Sasuke proceeded to quite happily let his tongue run across Narutos bottom lip. 

And the _moan_ that this _little fucker let out._

It went straight to Sasuke's groin. 

 

But it didn't stop Naruto from slowly at first, but quite happily opening his mouth for Sasuke to explore with his own, his thighs as well as arms tensing slightly while the younger Uchiha as he didn't miss a beat before moving in. Not being able to help the smirk that was making his way onto his lips, the younger Uchiha stared to play around with his tongue, exploring the new mouth that annoyed him yet turned him on so much sometimes. The amount of times Sasuke thought about this-

-And another moan left the blonds lips, while he bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip, making said thoughts flutter out of his mind like butterflies, his hands quite quickly travelling towards blond locks and tugging them in a tight grip. 

Sasuke didn't know what the fuck to do. 

He wants so bad to hear those moans somewhere else, to touch said blond without clothes, make him _cry_ underneath him-

 

But as soon as things were getting _fucking mind blowing-_ it has ended.

 

There was a warm hand that was once in his hair, now pressed firmly against Sasukes chest, pushing him back a couple of steps with quite a bit of force behind it, their lips  seperating. Sasuke had to blink a couple of times to get his composure back, looking up at the blond with slight confusion plastered across his features as he admired the masterpiece he has created. 

Plush lips looked slightly red at the harsh treatment they received, the blonds cheeks sprouting a similar colour. Blue eyes were almost painted over completely with black as dark lust and hint of predator were still lingering, not melting away just yet as self control quickly tries to take its place. Blond locks slightly scruffy upwards from being pulled on, the shirt Naruto wore slightly more wrinkled. 

Sasuke liked this site a lot. 

 

 

"We have a meeting to get back to" 

 

The way even Narutos _voice_ sounded out of breath and _fucked out_ has Sasukes' smirk widening on his lips, nearly missing the sentence he just said. The blond was using the sleeve of his blazer to wipe at his lips, blue eyes looking away in slight embarressment about what just happened. 

Sasuke was simply smug. 

_He made Naruto out of breath like that. With a simple kiss that didn't escalate that much._

Sasuke could feel his smirk widening as said blond hit his arm so he'd move out of his way, casually walking back towards the meeting room as if nothing has happened. 

 

\---

 

 

Arriving back in front of the meeting room after a long walk from the balcony, Naruto had been too tangled up in his thoughts about... _specific events_ and gaining his self control back that he didn't lose often, to get slightly startled by Sasuke. The man noticed this reaction as the blond gazed over his back to check if said Uchiha was there, only to find the bastard  was his heels, smirking to himself.

The blonds gaze drifted to the wooden doors of the meeting room once again in irritation, knowing exactly what said Uchiha was thinking about to have _that_ sort of smirk across his lips. 

_He really fucking wanted to wipe it off those lips._

Instead, he found himself gritting his teeth and keeping quiet, these thoughts not welcome when he was about to step back into the meeting. 

He'll keep quiet. _For now._

 

 

Opening the door without anymore hesitation as Naruto proceeded inside the room, the blonds eyes soon found Itachi or how Sasuke calls him, 'The devil', sat at the same white table the two had left him at with the contract and papers scattered around, obviously moved again and again in their absence. Along with that the older Uchiha had a coffee in hand, meaning he has have moved and fetched himself something during the break as well, making the Uzumaki feel slightly less guilty.

Itachi still however, looked as elegant as ever, his dark suit having no wrinkles or creases in it compared to Sasukes, as one of his legs was crossed over the other, leaning back in his seat as if he owned the company. Which slightly irritated Naruto. The blond didn't let it show across his features however, only slightly narrowing his eyes as said Uchiha took a sip out of his coffee cup. 

Onyx eyes which were glazed over with business matters at hand glanced from the table towards the door as he heard it open, the Uchiha locking gazes with both of them as Sasuke closed said door behind himself. Those same eyes flickered from their eyes to their appearance, the devils mask not showing any emotion at all before once again falling onto the papers in front of him. 

Naruto had shivered once said gaze vanished from him, thinking just how _uncomfortable_  the meeting was going to be from now on. Itachi had clearly connected certain dots together and came up with his own conclusion that he wasn't voicing, which Naruto didn't know if he was thankful for or dreading. 

But surprisingly... It wasn't. 

 

The meeting went by with a flash after said break.

No more questions that weren't necessarily needed were said as Itachi and Naruto went through the contract way faster than they had in the last hour they had spent on it. The two continued to add certain aspects that were actually needed to said contract to make it beneficial to both parties, Sasuke even chipping in once in a while as the three sat around the table in full business mode, discussing seriously. 

 

And finally, _finally_ , after so long, the contract was deemed perfect to both parties. Resulting in both Uchiha brothers happily signing the end of it with their elegant handwriting, along with Narutos more child-like signature, making a certain Uchiha chuckle behind him. 

But the blond ignored it. 

 

Naruto was way too happy to think about anything else right now, then the fact he had just signed and made a official contact that is beneficial to the company. On top of this with the Uchiha brothers.

Grinning from ear to ear from pure bliss when his hand was done, the same grin stayed in place as the blond shook hands with said Uchiha brothers. 

 

_Finally things were finally moving forward._

 

However...

 

_All happiness has a expire date on it._

 

As Naruto really didn't realise the moment he stepped out of that meeting room, that this happiness was it for the next week.

As papers started stacking once again on top of his desk as well as around it, the blond faced reality as he needed to complete them all as quickly as he can. The deadlines for every page was less than a week after all, his father making it clear that Naruto himself had to do everything. No help from Sakura or Shikamaru was allowed, the head of the interior design team reading, filing and signing or changing each one on his own.

So it wasn't a surprise Naruto took as much as he could home with him, Sakura and Shikamaru faxing him anything else that comes in as they take charge at his office, letting him know if anything changes or occurs. 

 

Which resulted in Naruto sitting by his desk at home, papers all around his feet, desk and overall everywhere in his office. Some crumbled up notes were on the floor near the bin, some projects from his colleges were rolled up with instructions about what was good or bad about what they got so far, as well as papers that were already signed stacked up neatly in a pile. 

But Naruto wasn't even halfway done, still needing to go through legal documents that had to be agreed to or not.

So with a huge ache in his right hand and eyes that are seeing words even away from paper, Naruto was dreading every aspect of his job that he chose for himself.

Even if he loves it with his whole heart, putting in his blood, sweat and tears to make everything perfect because this was his passion... right now, Naruto really wanted to fucking quit. 

But of course he fucking won't. 

 

Letting out another long and loud sigh from his lips as the blond finished one more stack of papers that joined the rest, Naruto leaned back in his seat, glaring up at his white painted ceiling with complete hatred. Bringing his phone that was on his desk towards his line of sight for the time, as Sakura was suppose to pick up the finished documents soon, the blond found himself feeling exhausted. But he knew that taking another smoke break would only be wasting a lot of time that Naruto didn't actually have. Also it wasn't really healthy to smoke every hour or so, even if you're stressed as fuck.

_He can't let anyone down either._

 

The sound of his office door creaking even more open caught the Uzumakis attention, a small smile already forming on his lips as he knew whos' attention he caught. 

There was only a few seconds of hesitation as the newcomer stayed by the door, observing the room with fascination before rather quickly turning their attention to Naruto, the once silent room filled with the sound of small feet against wood tiles coming closer. The blonds smile grow even more, as the sound only lasted a while before coming to a halt, meaning Hikaru has reached his chair. 

Closing his eyes as his muscles relaxed a bit at having his son in the same room, Naruto stayed in his position for a while as he felt huge green eyes boring into him for any reaction. No sounds were made for a couple of seconds, before Hikaru huffed gently to announce his presence to his dad which wasn't reacting, making the seven year old pout gently at the lack of attention.

_Pouting Hikaru was so adorable._

Hikarus determination stepped in at this moment, as he decided to climb on top of his father to gain his full attention, clutching his shirt as if it was a climbing wall as he pulled himself up onto the chair as well as on top of his dad. 

Sitting with slightly too much force onto his dads stomach which the blond knew was on purpose, Naruto let out a groan, opening his eyes ever so slightly to gaze down at Hikaru, who giggled at his success at receiving attention. Without a word said, the black haired boy was already reaching his small arms around his daddy's neck, hugging their bodies as close as they could, resting on top of the blond with no guilt at all. Naruto returned the affection, encircling his little Hika with his own huge arms, nuzzling his nose into black locks that smelled like his babys shampoo from his bath yesterday. 

 

"Hey Hika. Daddy didn't wake you did he?" Voice as always gentle and laced with love as a kiss was planted into Hikarus hair, Naruto returned a reassuring squeeze from the boy, who shook his head gently. Not being able to stop himself chuckling at how cute the boy in his arms was being, the blond readjusted so the two of them are comfortable against the chair. "It's pretty late sweetie. You should be in bed, you have school tomorrow" Worry made itself into said words, making Hika whine in his arms. 

 

"I know... But daddy?" The boy was already sounding half asleep in his arms, the blond biting on his bottom lip to not chuckle at his son, knowing that sometimes Hikaru wants to be taken seriously. 

 

"Mhm?" 

 

"Please... don't work too hard..." Said words were slurred in Hikas childlike voice, but still loud and clear to Naruto. These couple of words melted his heart into a puddle, out of instinct hugging his son even more to is chest in love. Figured he has worried Hikaru slightly for the past few days of being locked up in his office with so much paperwork and curse words leaving his lips on a daily basis, the blond felt slightly guilty. 

After all this will be over, Naruto was going to spoil his son rotten. 

 

"Don't worry about Daddy" His voice was now barely a whisper that only Hikaru could hear, laced once more with love for the seven year old as Naruto knew full well that the boy was falling asleep in his arms. Not having the heart to startle and wake him up once again, resulting in Hika not having enough sleep to wake up for school, the blond proceeded to draw small circles on his small back, relaxing Hikaru more in in hold. "Daddy will finish this soon"

There was silence between the two of them for a while, before Naruto felt the usual rhythm of Hikarus breathing in and out, small shallow breaths accompanying it in the silent room. Hika has fallen asleep back into dream land, making the blonds smile even wider, if that was possible. 

Making sure his assumptions were right before moving, Naruto pushed himself off of his chair while holding Hikaru close to him, the boy cuddling into his neck and using it as a pillow while he slept. Small hands grabbed onto his shirt with fistfuls out of instinct making the blond coo gently, slowing moving out of his office with caution towards Hikarus room to tuck him in once again, rocking him gently from time to time. 

However, the sound of their door bell filling their silent apartment caught his attention, his gaze from the boy that was asleep in his arms drifting towards the door. 

Before he could think about it as the blonds brain immediately reminded him that it was most definitely Sakura, the male sighed deeply in relief, thanking god that the pinkette would take away the documents that were already done out of his sight. After all, he was close to throwing up every time he even remotely _glanced_ at the stacks. 

Without thinking the blond made his way to their door with Hikaru still in his arms, knowing Sakura wouldn't mind. She might even help her friend put said cutie into bed, hugging and kissing his chubby cheeks as much as she possibly could not to wake the boy. 

 

"Coming~" The smile that made its way onto his lips at all the memories of the demon melting, hugging and cuddling Hikaru all those times before, Naruto changed his direction and rather quickly made his way across their apartment, shifting Hika onto one of his arms which came as second nature. Taking his keys from one of his pockets from his sweats, the blond unlocked the door with ease, Hikaru hiding his face in his dads shirt.

 

"Hey Sakura, i'll just put Hika to bed, the documents-" Swinging the door open with one of his arms and a lot of confidence in his voice laced with exhaustion, the blond was stopped halfway through his sentence, silence settling in once again. Blue eyes were blown wide, jaw dangling to the floor with shock as onyx eyes met his, a small smirk playing on the bastards lips. 

 

"Bad time?" As always the smooth voice that only belonged to this sort of teme filled the silence as Naruto tried to get his thought together, not really believing that Sasuke,  _Sasuke Uchiha_  was standing in front of him, _in front of his apartment._

Finally his brain begun to work once more as the blond remembered Hikaru sleeping in his arms, who has moved around a bit to get slightly more warm in his fathers embrace. Gaze shifting from Sasuke towards his son, his brain started to think again, cuddling Hika with his other arm as he smiled slightly at such a cutie. Blue eyes soon made their way towards onyx once again, his brain still not registering that this was actually happening. 

Bright blue eyes did manage in a quick glimpse to notice however, that Sasuke was wearing one of his expensive black suits he always does when going to work. White shirt tucked into black fancy pants that didn't have one crease in them, accompanied with black shiny shoes that have probably been polished. Sasuke wore no tie, making him look slightly less business like in an aspect, his black hair rather scruffy too. 

But he definitely looked more appropriate when compared to Naruto, who was dressed completely casual, not expecting anyone other than her friend. So obviously he didn't dress up, not seeing a need in that. 

But now that he has a double take on his outfit, his normal black V neck shirt and grey sweatpants that were low on his hips really made him feel like a pleb. Especially compared to how Sasuke was dressed. 

But the blond didn't think about it too much, reminding himself that he wasn't expecting his business partner, so there was no need for overthinking. 

 

Opening the door slightly more so that Sasuke could come in, the blonds actions weren't matching up with his brain, as the only priority right now was tucking Hikaru into bed. The younger Uchiha cocked a eyebrow at this, giving Naruto a 'are you sure?' look, before taking any step further. Naruto sighed at this, cocking his head towards Hikas direction before back at Sasuke, making sure he understands that he had responsibilities to take care of. 

Thankfully the younger Uchiha didn't judge his actions anymore than that, taking a step inside without any more questions, which Naruto wasn't sure if he was pleased with or slightly distraught. 

Naruto can't do anything about it now however, as he goes from autopilot, closing the door behind Sasuke who has now started to take off his shoes. Basically the blond has to suck it up and just hear Sasuke out knowing its probably something to do with the project, even if his mind isn't in the right state to discuss anything for that matter. He's barely running on any sleep let alone food, but that doesn't matter. Naruto was not going to make a idiot out of himself right now. 

Shaking his head so his thoughts don't get the better of him as well as to take his gaze off of Sasuke, Naruto caught the Uchihas attention by tapping his shoulder before pointed with his free hand towards Hikarus room on their right, making sure the Uchiha knew where he was heading and what he was doing. Onyx eyes quickly flickered to where the blond pointed to, then rested on Naruto once again and nodded, turning his attention back to his shoes. 

Taking this as a sign to leave, the blond nodded himself and very carefully and as quietly as he could, turned on his heels, making his way on the wooden tiles to his originally destination. 

 

~

 

It didn't take long to get his little ray of sunshine in bed, Hikaru only making little noises of complaint here and there at the lack of his dads warmth that he got used to, Naruto gently proceeded to lie the boy down without waking him up. His little hands clenched more onto the blonds shirt as the man moved blankets away to make room for Hikaru, which only made Naruto coo ever so gently in the silent room. After a few seconds, small hands finally released their tight grip, moving around for his toy plushie on his bed, that Naruto pushed his way. With a content sigh, the plushie rested in the boys arms as Naruto pulled the blankets over the small body, all with a smile on his lips. 

Brushing black locks out of the way of the seven year olds forehead, the blond planted a small kiss of goodnight to it, before ruffling soft locks and moving off of the small bed and away from the boy as quietly as he could. 

But the blond didn't stop himself from admiring the boy for a couple more minutes of pure adoration, admiring the peaceful and happy expression Hikaru so easily showed. Chuckling to himself, Naruto finally exited the room, thinking that if he stayed any longer, he might climb into bed with Hika and cuddle his son till morning. 

And sadly, he knew he can't. Cause he had _someone_ to deal with. 

 

Sighing deeply as the blond made his way into the spacious living room that he owned, blue eyes didn't miss a beat before landing on the Uchiha that came over unexpectedly, being far closer than Naruto remembered. 

He could've sworn Sasuke was undoing his shoelaces by the door a mere second ago.

But now he was leaning against the nearest wall to Hikarus bedroom with his back, hands in his pockets in a relaxed manner as onyx eyes rested on Naruto as quickly as blue ones did, a knowing look glazing them that Naruto didn't know if he liked or not. 

What he did notice even if he's tired out of his fucking mind however, was the fact that Sasuke had observed the intimate exchange of the blond putting Hikaru to bed. Sasuke had seen the way the blond showed affection and love to his son, petting his hair, kissing his forehead, as Naruto gently tucked him in under too many blankets. 

Once again, Naruto didn't know whether he should be embarrassed or angry that the Uchiha breached his privacy. 

 

"You took your time in there. I was getting bored of waiting by the door" The smooth voice of Sasuke's filled the silence that stretched between them in the spacious room, barely loud enough to be a whisper that the blond nearly missed. Probably not wanting to wake Hikaru up as he watched Naruto put him to bed, the Uchiha kept his tone down, which the bond appreciated. 

Shifting slightly and pushing himself off of the wall with all but elegance, Sasuke's hands remained in his pockets in a relaxed manner, as the blond observed his actions closely. Not only taking glances at the man because of the way the Uchihas suit fit the Uchiha perfectly, showing off all the good aspects of his muscles underneath an expensive suit, but due to some events that happened a few days ago at the Uzumaki Corporations balcony.

Just the bare memory of that event flashing across his mind brought a blush to the blonds cheeks, causing the man averting his gaze from those deep onyx eyes out of embarrassment. Placing a hand to his lips out of habit, the blond coughed into it, pretending to clear throat before speaking, but in reality Naruto was just trying to hide his embarrassment at the memory from Sasuke. The blond also missed the way onyx eyes followed the gesture, a fire of hunger burning in those eyes from a simple gesture Naruto did a few seconds ago.

After all, that was no ordinary kiss the two of them shared. It wasn't gentle or a get to know you one that are slow and nice, that couples do in their first few weeks of dating. No, the kiss was all teeth and tongue, rough with desperation and need that Naruto didn't know he felt comfortable showing to a stranger, let alone his business partner. 

On top of that, _the noises he made-_

_Stop it. Don't think about it now with Sasuke here!_

 

"Y-Yeah... Sorry about that, it comes with being a single parent and all" Chuckling gently out of awkwardness, the blond reached his hand that he placed on his lips to the back of his head, scratching golden locks out of habit, blue eyes still avoiding onyx ones. After a couple of seconds of silence, the blond decided not to be anymore awkward than he has for the past few seconds, looking up at Sasuke as his head from his head rested by his side. "Anyway what are you doing here? You could've went to my office-"

 

"I needed to talk to you specifically about how the project was coming along and have a look at a couple papers, so Itachi would get off my back" A deep sigh escaped pink lips belonging to the Uchiha which was laced with irritation, the lines of his suit stretching slightly to again, show off the Uchihas flat stomach, as a hand made its way into dark locks, pushing them to the back as they should be with the amount of gel in Sasukes hair. Onyx eyes averted their gaze to the wooden panels on the floor, blue eyes being the one to bore into the other as they waited for the man to finish talking. "Once I arrived at your office, Kunerai told me you won't be picking up your business phone this week as Sakura has it or be at work, the best bet I have talking to you would be here at your apartment"

Sighing gently once again not to wake Hikaru up but to show his clear irritation, onyx eyes once again made their way to lock with blue ones, which showed a bit of guilt at making his business partner go through quite a bit of trouble. Flickering from blue eyes across his attire, Sasuke's were glazed slightly with irritation but something else as well as they handed back on blue. Not being able to apologise or respond however, as Sasuke had a smirk already playing on his lips, that only grew one one of his hands reached for his mouth to muffle his chuckles. "You look like absolute shit"

 

The shocked expression at the Uchihas clear bluntness the two use when alone was nothing but obvious across the blonds face, only making Sasuke to chuckle some more at his dumb expression. Naruto couldn't even make himself mad at the statement, soon enough his shocked expression melting like ice, joining his business partner as the two of them laughed gently at the truthfulness, a smile itching at the corners of Narutos lips. Before thinking anything over, the blond has already started to make his way towards his office, chuckling into his hand as he used the other to signal for Sasuke to follow. 

 

"Wow, Thanks" Was said between chuckles, all awkwardness between the two of them gone as the events from the balcony completely forgotten. Sasuke didn't even argue as he simply followed, being on the blonds heels once more as the two made their way to the blonds home office, where all the documents were stacked, Naruto placing his hand on the handle before turning to face the Uchiha once more. "Feel like it too, not gonna lie" Huffing out the last of his chuckles as onyx eyes flickered to his face with amusement, two sets of feet made their way inside the room, onyx eyes widening slightly at the amount of papers everywhere.

But Naruto didn't let him ask what all this was, as he moved towards the right side of the room, turning his back to Sasuke as the blond knew he placed everything to do with the Uchiha brothers project there, already shuffling through the stack of papers that were approved so far. More will come as the project is worked more on, approved on as well as the more the three of them talked, but that will come with time.

Right now Naruto had the basics in his hands, some of them that aren't supposed to be seen by the Uchiha brothers as they're still only ideas, so Naruto placed them aside. After all, they were only little sketches about unique furniture ideas the blond had in mind, cost of materials and what kind they were, picking specific ones that would go well with the overall idea that the Uchiha brothers and Naruto had in mind. 

 

"Okay, I found what I have so far. What did you wanna see?" The blond smiled gently as his gaze still rested on the documents, still looking through them as he spun on his heels with ease, wanting to share some of them with Sasuke so the brother would have it slightly better with Itachi. But once his gaze lifted from them to notice where the Uchiha was so he could make his way towards him, Naruto got startled by the close proximity the two were at.

Onyx eyes were boring into his within inches between them, not giving Naruto much space between the wall and Sasuke himself. 

So it wasn't surprising that Naruto jumped in the spot he stood in, immediately turning his gaze away from those onyx eyes boring into his soul as Naruto's arms rose in a protective manner in front of him, aiming to push Sasuke away, a huge blush as well as terror crossing his features. His grip on the documents tightened as a shocked breath left the blonds lips, wanting to turn away out of habit. 

Yes he was getting better.

_But that didn't mean he completely forgot his past, evoking these types of habits easily while startled._

 

Sasuke on the other hand, didn't seem to like the fact Naruto turned away from him or the way he reacted in such a way once the Uchiha startled the living shit out of the blond. Acting on the spot, the black haired man reached between the distance Naruto made, taking hold of one of the other males arms, almost immediately pulling the two of them even closer together than they were mere seconds ago. Blue eyes widened even more in their sockets, continuing to keep their gaze somewhere else as his breath came out in quickened huffs. 

_What the hell was going on?_

 

"Naruto" Came the same sweet voice that might as well belong to the devil, echoing in the silent room and right into his ears that were bright red out of ensnarement. The blond really, really wanted to laugh off what has just happened as simple fright, but the way Sasukes hold on his arm tightened meant the Uchiha wouldn't buy his bullshit. All Naruto could do now was try to regain his breathing and try not to wince at the pain of the hold, probably meaning well. "Naruto. Look at me" 

Blue eyes still gazed anywhere but the onyx eyes that belonged to the man before him, thinking if he regained his breathing first it would be easier to talk his way out of this. But his brain wasn't linked to his actions as the blond was simply so exhausted that it was hard to remain okay. The blond kept his facade up all the time and it was easy with full strength... But with most of it missing, it wasn't as simple as Naruto thought it to be. 

After a couple of seconds of only heavy breathing coming from Naruto, the blond managed to somehow regain his breath. Closing his eyes to calm himself down a little more before facing Sasuke, his head moved on his own accord without consulting with his brain. Blinking his eyes open a couple of times, blue eyes finally rested on onyx ones that are usually cold and collected, only to be meant with slightly concerned ones that were once again boring into his soul. The breath the blond was in the process of breathing in hitched in is throat, once again reminded how close the two of them were. 

 

"I'm intrigued. Why _do_ you react like this when startled?" Letting out his breath to fan across the Uchihas face, onyx eyes never left his blue ones, the Uchihas hand still resting on the blonds arm, but soon slowly moving towards his wrist to circle around it in a tight hold, so Naruto couldn't escape him. The blond stayed in his spot as if frozen, not sure how he should react or even talk in this state. "Normally, people don't react with such... terror"

Blue eyes gazed over the Uchihas face, admiring every feature the man had on his face, wanting to distract himself from the questions Sasuke asked him. Yes he heard them loud and clear, but that didn't mean the blond wanted to answer them. Let alone for his business partner to know some really private stuff that he barely told Sakura or Shikamaru. In fact, Sasuke really had no right to hold him so close, to ask such question. To top it all of, he didn't have the right to do all of this at Narutos house. 

Gritting his teeth slightly as anger arose from within him, the blonds brain started to register what was going on. That Sasuke was playing with him, at his house. 

No. Naruto was having none of this fucking bullshit. 

 

"Let go of me" Blue eyes once again left Sasukes face to rest on the wooden panels beneath them, his voice laced with warning towards the other male in the room as the blond felt slightly sick at the moment. He didn't want to think of he years he was with Sai, let alone talk about them with a total stranger. So when Sasuke was showing no signs of backing away, Naruto used his strength to pull his wrist away from the Uchiha, which only resulted in the grip on his wrist tightening, making Naruto wince. "I said, let fucking-"

Sadly the blond wasn't allowed to finish his sentence to Sasuke, being cut off by a pair of warm and soft lips against his. Not expecting this at all, the anger boiling hot a minute ago inside of Naruto vanished, completely replaced with shock, the Uchiha using his shock to his advantage and pushing his tongue inside the blonds mouth. 

Sasukes tongue once again happily explored around like it did on the balcony, playing around with Narutos, moving onto his teeth, towards his lips where he gently bit down.  Everything was happening so quickly, and soon the taste of apples and other fruit filled the blonds mouth who was still frozen in his spot. So surprise went across his features once more as his back was pressed up against the nearest wall in his office, Sasukes hands making their way anywhere they would. 

Starting at his hair that was being ruffled in a tight grip, before moving down his neck which made the Uzumaki shudder underneath the Uchiha, before making their way down slim sides to appreciate the way they curve into Narutos torso. 

The papers in the blonds were all but forgotten, falling from his hand and scattering onto the wooden panels, covering the area. Hands belonging to Naruto soon found their way towards the back of Sasukes expensive jacket, clenching the material as if his life depended on it. Which the Uchiha clearly saw as a invitation, as soft lips left Narutos plump and bright red ones as they were abused mere seconds before, and rested on the blonds neck, moving up and down with a smirk playing on his lips, kissing the sensitive area. 

Gasping rather loudly, the blond moved one of his hands from Sasukes back, resting the back of it onto his lips, not wanting to make too much noise not to wake Hikaru up and to save the honour that he had left. All that did was make the Uchiha before him smirk wider, grabbing the hand that was still muffling Naruto, and pulling it away easily, much to the blonds dismay. Fluttering his eyes open to clearly complain about that, bright blue eyes locked with onyx, sending another shiver down the blonds spine. 

Onyx eyes once again found their way to bore into blue ones, happily staring away at what they made of Naruto in the span of a couple of minutes, who was still in a slight daze right now, not realising this soon enough. Clearly enjoying the way the Uchiha so easily made the blond make such noises and break before him, the Uchiha actually found himself wanting to continue what he began.

But once again, the blonds mind caught up with what was going on just in time, for dazed eyes to finally focus on the man before him who was moving closer ever so slowly. Moving his other hand that wasn't in Sasukes grip, Naruto placed an open hand on the chest that was moving closer, using the remain strength he had to push it away rather than let the two of them continue. 

Naruto wasn't ready. 

He didn't exactly know what he wanted.... But making out was still rather raw for him, the blond realising just how sensitive he had become at the years of neglect to this sort of thing. He wasn't used to it. 

And making out with your business partner made Naruto feel like he's doing it so the project goes well. He didn't want Sasuke or his brother to think this was the way to make the blond work well for them, not wanting to be compared to some whore they fuck so he does a good job. No fucking way.

Naruto had skills, and he was going to show the both of them. 

_Even if another kiss is more than welcome right now._

 

"That's kinda inappropriate don't you think?" But as blood rushed to the blonds head once again so he was no longer in a daze, the usual teasing and banter came with it as well, his sharp tongue back in action. And oh boy was he going to tease the fuck out of Sasuke for acting the way he did and doing all of this to him. No way around this one. 

Focused blue eyes met confused onyx ones, that flickered between blue eyes and bright red plush lips, that were begging to be kissed again. But Naruto didn't let him, a smirk already making its way to the corners of the blonds lips. "I know i'm good looking, but you came here to look at some documents for the project" Smirking more as a small blush was so visible across pale lips that Naruto nearly laughed out loud, he pointed towards the floor, where the documents were scattered around the Uchihas feet. "Plus, buying me dinner would be the gentlemen thing to do before trying to get in my _pants_ , in _my house_ , and in my _office, Sasuke"_

The blush that was once quite small was becoming more vibrant with every word Naruto spoke with clear empathises, making the Uchiha before him get more embarrassed with every word. Onyx eyes averting around the room, Sasuke didn't move from caging the blond in, resulting in the blond lifting a eyebrow at him, clearly not impressed in the slightest. Opening his mouth to once more to voice his complaint and embarrass the man even more, the blond was shushed with another kiss, more like a peck, making Naruto make a squeak noise. This made the Uchiha laugh as he pulled away once again, this time fully, as he brought one of his hands to his lips to muffle it as much as possible. Honestly, it was a nice sound to the blonds ears. 

_Deep yet still rather light..._

 

"God do you ever shut up?" Was the line that snapped the blond back to reality, noticing Sasuke crouching towards the floor already picking up the documents Naruto dropped a few seconds ago in their exchange. A huge blush still lingered on the mans face, making the Uzumaki unable to hold his laughter in, chuckling into one of his hands as well. "Oi what's so funny?" Came Sasuke's voice once more, the blond lowering himself towards the floor next to the man, picking up the rather important documents and stacking them in his arms, carefully counting between chuckles. 

 

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you use a kiss to shut me up, it being such a child thing to do. Last time I heard I was the child here" Blue eyes met onyx ones across from him, which were clearly glaring as much as they could at the statement the blond said, making Naruto unable to refrain from once again bursting into chuckles muffled by his hand. The bastard couldn't complain however, as he too after a second of hesitation started to laugh, the two concentrating on picking up the documents the were about to discuss among each other. 

 

~~~

 

"Well... it did work" After what felt like at least half an hour of the two business partners sitting on Naruto's couch in the living room, simply discussing the papers in their hands and where the project was going through Naruto, Sasuke had finally spoke up, making the blond flash him a confused gaze. The encounter they had half an hour ago completely forgotten as the two were in business mode, wanting the best for the project and how it could advance further, forcing the two of them to discuss more on the setting and mood that either was going for. What Sasuke spoke of, had nothing to do with their earlier conversation about destination or the different designs for how high a person was staying at the Uchiha hotel, sending Naruto into thinking just what the Uchiha was going on about. 

 

"Sasuke... What are you talking about?" Blue eyes boring into the side of the Uchihas head which was facing the documents on Narutos coffee table, the two sitting on his sofa in the living room while they discussed. Sasuke clearly hearing what the Uzumaki had said, turning his gaze and body towards the voice, with a smirk already playing on his lips. 

 

"Me kissing you to shut you up. It worked like a charm" _This total bastard._

 

The blush that escalated across Narutos cheeks and towards his ears was totally worth the kick Sasuke received to his side out of embarrassment, the blond muttering 'Shut the fuck up teme' under his nose with it, as pain made itself present, the Uchiha reaching over and holding his side, smirk still in check. Blue eyes drifted their gaze anywhere but the Uchiha, trying to once again concentrate on the papers before him, even if Sasuke knew the blond was having trouble. 

 

_It was cute when Naruto blushed._

 

 

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!   
> I hope you liked that i added some more action between our love birds, as well as some scenes with our little Hika.   
> Please let me know what you think and don't forget to leave kudos :)
> 
> Love ya all <3


	9. The Past Is In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura letting something slip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! It made me think I should release chapters more often!
> 
> I did have trouble with this one however, not wanting it to be too cliche or too weird to be true.  
> So i hope you enjoy!

\---

 

Sasuke didn't expect to have stayed at Naruto's house more than he needed to, discussing the papers he had to know about, before making his way home, like he would've done with any other business partner. 

So it surprised the Uchiha that the only way he snapped out of his bubble with Naruto where they were talking casually and not about the paperwork at all, which somehow happened, was by the way the two heard a knock on the door. 

Realisation went across the blond features as shock crossed Sasukes, until he realise that yes, when Naruto opened the door for him today, he called the Uchiha Sakura, his co-workers name. So it wasn't surprising that he was expecting her to arrive sooner or later. 

Checking his watch on his wrist as his eyes finally unfroze from the door, Sasuke realised he has stayed for almost 2 hours now, only knowing the basics of Naruto's plans as the two chatted away. The Uchiha didn't even have a chance to look over and talk to Naruto anymore, as the blond was already moving from the couch and towards the door. 

 

Sasuke had no time to protest as without hesitation the blond opened the door, smiling tiredly at his friend that was probably suppose to arrive a couple of minutes or hours ago, but decided to show up now. Sasuke stood up from the couch as if electrocuted, as said friend/co-worker of the blonds made her way into the apartment as if it was her own, the two could be already heard bickering. 

 

"Wow, you look worse than I thought. Like shit" The younger Uchiha didn't hear any venom behind the words, Sakura using a rather fond tone laced with pity for her friend, probably to do with the amount of paperwork that had to be done by a certain date. Sasukes eyes out of instinct land on the table before him, seeing the papers they have discussed. Slight guilt builds up in his chest, knowing he pulled the blond away from such an important task for his own selfishness. 

 

"That's the second time i'm hearing that" Laughter that sounded genuine but still filled with exhaustion was nearing closer, Naruto probably walking back the way he came into the living room, Sasuke instinctively looking up. He simply didn't know what to do in this situation, not ever being in one like this, where he _literally_ arrived at his business partners house and _stayed longer_ than intended. 

 

"Who was the first? Shikamaru is stuck in the office so-" Once blond and pink heads entered the room that was completely silent, vivid green eyes locked with onyx ones as they spotted Sasuke, cutting off the rest of the sentence Sakura wanted to say. Not sure if it was out of shock or anger the female stopped her sentence, Sasuke was the first one to look away, eyes finding the floor rather entertaining as nothing was spoken, Sakura taking the scene in. 

It felt like hours to Sasuke as the two people who didn't own the house they were standing in were frozen and in silence, while the blond happily made his way towards the table next to the Uchiha, clearing up the papers they were discussing just a moment ago into a nice pile at the end of the table. Soon enough, his best friend too a deep breath, having enough of the silence as she started to talk in disbelief. 

 

"What is he-"

 

"Sasuke and I were discussing our project, he needed some papers" The younger Uchihas eyes widened a bit at the easy way Naruto had cut the rather piercing yet shocked tone the girl was sending across to him off, immediately shutting her up with a short answer. Green eyes didn't halt on his eyes however, scanning the Uchiha with slight anger in her gaze that was barely visible. Most definitely worrying about her friend. 

_Why does he have such over protective friends?_

 

Once Naruto had turned back to face his friend with a small smile playing on his lips, Sakura slowly copying the action, but sadly it was way too stiff and it didn't reach her eyes. She nodded in understatement as she proceeded to give Sasuke a small bow which only happens when they are in a business like setting. Not at all as if she respects him or anything, it was just basic protocol. 

Reading the awkward atmosphere that has made its way into the room, Sasuke looked away from the midget of a girl in front of him, not really enjoying her company. Onyx eyes landed on blue ones that have been taking glances at him out of nerves, as Sasuke checked his watch one more time. This was a sign for him to leave. 

 

"Anyway, it's gotten quite late" Sasuke hums in a soft tone as he still remembered that Narutos child was asleep only a few meters away from them. He didn't want to overstay his welcome or cause an argument the longer he is here. The younger Uchiha shifted his weight on his other leg, bending down and taking some of the documents that Naruto left out for him into his hand, his eyes scanning the context of the first page. "Thanks for the documents, sorry for coming over without a warning" His emotionless voice filled the room as once again onyx eyes met blue, the events of the night still vivid in both of their minds as a silence occurred, the blond trying to form a response with his tired mind. 

 

"No problem, glad we discussed where we are" The words left the blonds mouth without much thought it seemed, as sun-kissed skin turned a slight red at his own words, eyes moving towards the documents in the younger Uchihas hands. Sasuke without realising has been squeezing them a bit too tightly, as the blond quickly proceeded. "With the project of course"

The Uchiha didn't know if he wanted to tease or simply smile at the other males quite cute antics. After all, it wasn't easy to make the blond blush, say things without thinking them through or simply look away. It was either Sasuke having this effect on the man, or he was simply so tired his composure is slowly and surely slipping. The Uchiha didn't know if he liked this side of the blond or not just yet. however, what he did know is neither of those actions would be appropriate right now in front of Sakura, who has started to observe them closely, Sasuke settled with a smirk across his lips.

 

"I'll see you around Naruto" Rich voice that was laced with a hint of amusement and fondness once again filled the room, followed closely by the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor. Sakura didn't waste anytime before once again scanned the Uchiha with knowing eyes this time, soon enough making their way to Naruto's slightly bruised wrist and swollen lips that were all thanks to the Uchiha, who had just stepped out the door after hearing a muffled gasp.

 

~~~

 

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Sakura didn't even waste a _second_ after hearing the click of the front door shutting, turning on her heels towards the blond with a mix of worry and anger in her voice, only seeing Narutos back that was picking up more documents from the table. Sakura doesn't know if it was a distraction from the conversation the male _knew_ was going to happen after THE  _Sasuke Uchiha,_ their business partner and heir to one of the biggest corporations left his apartment or simply to clean up and put important documents in the right place. 

_Sakura knew Naruto for way to long to know, the blond was NEVER one for organisation._

"What?" Was a simply word that escaped the males lips, not so bright blue eyes with huge purple bags under them turning to focus their attention on the pink head in the room, documents in his hands that have been gathered and counted as Naruto was surely facing her now. The blonds eyes continued to bore into his friend as if Sakura had said something outright stupid, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion as he tried to guess what the girl was referring to. 

Sakura was already slightly pissed, so playing dumb with her really wasn't the best idea right now. 

 

"I'm sorry, THE _Sasuke Uchiha_ came to _your_ door at _god knows what hour_ to talk about 'business'-" The confusion the blond once wore melted slightly into surprise at Sakuras sarcastic and venom filled tone at the moment, not expecting it to turn this ugly so soon. Catching on quite quickly what the girl wants explaining, the blond proceeded to open his lips to interrupt and say anything in his defence, but it didn't seem Sakura would let him as she continued. "And _you_ ask _me_ with a clueless expression 'what'? Is this normal to you?"

It took a while for the blond to answer this time, not quite sure if this was a rhetorical or actual question. Naruto didn't want to anger his friend, boy he only wanted a cigarette, some sleep maybe a goddamn sandwich. But not the literal demon from hell to breath down his neck at everything he does or doesn't do. "Sakura, we were _really_ just talking-"

 

Sadly the demon didn't let him finish his sentence, the pinkettes anger already increasing at Naruto as he simply wanted to explain himself with cutting a few corners so Sakura doesn't know everything that happened tonight. But he guessed that won't do. "Do you think I'm dumb?" Still not yelling not to wake Hikaru up but still achieving a stern tone that vivid green eyes helped with as they glared at Naruto who again opened his lips to speak, but Sakura jumped in one more time. "I can see your _wrist_ Naruto. I can see your body language. I can read you like a book since high school, so stop bullshitting me"

 

 

Silence once again fell in the room, blue eyes not meeting green at all as they rested on the floor. Naruto... didn't really want to talk about it, as it happened so soon. Even he was unsure about what exactly happened just that... well, Sasuke kissed him. Naruto hasn't done something like that in a while, too scared to. But that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it, but a huge part of himself felt embarrassed at the fact he has gotten so... _sensitive_ to everything. The way Sasuke _smelled_ , slightest _movements_ , even _touches_ sent weird sparks across his skin. It was... different. Naruto didn't know if he wanted Sakura to now all of this. "...The documents are this way" Feeling like he should put his thoughts in order first and not say anything that didn't need to be said, Naruto made his way into his office in silence. Hearing a second pair of feet follow, he felt grateful that his friend let the blond think for a minute before answering.

Heading towards the stacks of papers in the corner of said room, Naruto crouched down and shuffled some papers around, reading the context of a few to make sure these were the correct ones, so his friend won't have to make two trips again. Nodding to himself in agreement that yes, he has completed these, Naruto pushed them towards Sakura who has already opened the first of 3 fat filed document holders she brought along with her. After a couple more seconds of uncomfortable silence that Naruto has had enough of, blue eyes finally settled on pink hair, sighing as he sat down on the floor. "He kissed me"

 

The confusion and utter shock at the words just spoken that came across Sakuras features would usually make Naruto laugh, but in this situation he was far from it. "Wait, what-"

 

This time it was the blonds turn to cut his friend off, not taking his eyes away from her as Naruto wanted to let her know what happened. Not all of it... but most of it. "That was... well... the second time he has" Bringing a hand to the back of his head, scratching at blond locks out of embarrassment as pink made itself visible on the males cheeks. Blue gaze finally settled on the documents again, blond fringe covering a bit of Narutos face as he once again turned to face the documents, _not expecting_ to be this open with his best friend...

_Well... that plan surely worked._

 

"Naruto..." Wincing slightly at the way his best friend reminded the blond so much of his mother with her gentle and caring tone, as Sakuras vivid gaze stayed locked on his face, Naruto found it hard to talk to his friend. Not that he didn't want to... it's just... this way, its harder to lie. He's tired, weakened... more emotional. "You... did agree right?"

 

 _Silence_. 

 

Naruto couldn't look Sakura in the eyes at all. His gaze only focused on the documents in his hands, flipping through them for something to do. But as seconds went on by, the blond knew that his friend won't let this slide. Her burning gaze was not lifting from himself, clearly seeking an answer. And if he didn't answer, it'll only annoy the pinkette more. "It... just happened okay?" 

Not really thinking before he spoke, Naruto wasn't surprised to sense his friends aura changing completely. One second it was worried and showing comfort, while now it was slowly rising towards anger, fury, wanting to skin someone alive. The male didn't want his friend to commit murder just for him, so to calm her down a bit, the Uzumaki passed over some documents, gaze slowly making their way to fiery vibrant green eyes. "But ! found myself responding" Was blurted out, true feeling ringing out in the now silent room. 

Just as quick as the anger rose to the surface, it vanished, shock almost _immediately_ taking its place. If not for the circumstance they were currently in, the expression on Sakuras features would amuse him. Wide eyes, mouth hanging open as if it wants to say something but didn't know how to phrase it. Sakura knows this sort of thing hasn't happened to the blond in a while, so she slowly and calmly tried to progress his words, leaving heavy silence in the room. Naruto found himself continuing, head slowly lowered down to look back at the documents. And unamused chuckle leaving his lips, sounding just as disbelieved as Sakura looked. " _Every_ , goddamn _time_ " 

Naruto didn't even know if Sakura heard the last part of his sentence, these words leaving his lips no louder than a whisper. The male didn't know these sorts of words that were so easy to say, would mean so fucking much. It hurt, it felt great, his chest swelled up in simple joy, but so so much dread as well. 

Naruto continued, once again hating the silence and not being able to gaze into his best friends gaze. He felt so weak, so _pathetic_ right here. But these feelings aren't shutting his lips like they would usually do. 

_I must be exhausted..._

 

"It... spiked something in me that hasn't been there for... ages" Voice laced with so much shock, so much dread but at the same time happiness that finally, _finally_ these feelings of being human are back. Back from so many years of feeling so... empty inside, like a used puppet, like a  _abused puppet_ that had his stings pulled in any direction the one pulling them wanted. Finally, he can feel these things that's so exciting to him, yet so _so terrifying_. "And I'm... slightly terrified to be honest" 

 

"About what?" Was said almost immediately after Naruto ended. It didn't surprise the blond, always used to his friend wanting to know how he is, worrying about him to the brim, wanting to help in any sort of way. The male didn't miss however, the way Sakuras voice sounded croaky, slightly held back from not actually wanting to answer this question. But in the last second, it simply slipped out. 

_After all, this sort of thing wasn't a usual conversation to them..._

 

"Sakura..." Taking a deep breath, focusing his gaze once more on the documents which were being handed over by alphabetical order, the blond had to physically retrain himself not to clench the papers too hard, not to ruin his hours of hard work. Closing his eyes for a brief second, the male finally shouted fuck it to himself, wanting to tell his friend what he found out and felt. Even if he might regret it after a good sleep and food in his system. "he suspects... that there's a reason why i react the way i do" Surprised himself that his voice didn't betray his utter fear at the moment of having been read quite easily by a stranger, Naruto continued, trying to keep his voice strong. "And i-i _can't_ -" Breathing in a few times to calm himself down, his voice was already betraying him, quivering and going quieter by the second, Naruto realized his weakened state. "I _can't bring_ myself to tell him. I-I barely told my parents or even you. _You_. People closest to me still don't know the full story and-"

 

"Naruto-" The utter sadness behind his name, the worry and the shock were so loud in Sakuras voice. And it didn't stop the blond from finally breaking. Breaking under all this. The shitty years, the bruises, the whole ordeal that no one knew about because he was so weak. Because Naruto never spoke up. For Hikaru or for himself. 

 

"Sakura... the first time happened so _so_ suddenly. Completely out of no where. It was a normal day, I-I just came back from Uni and- and I was so,  _so_ tired. He stared taking, I wasn't listening, and- well t-that one, _one_ time, I took it way, _way too far_ " He was rambling. Rambling so quickly, a clear image of that day flashing before his eyes as if it happened yesterday. Describing it so quickly and with no real intention, wanting this filth out of himself. His eyes were starting to feel weird, as if they were welling up from such vivid images flashing before him. He was panicking, close to a panic attack-

 

"Naruto, _please_ -"

 

-But Naruto couldn't hear the plea from Sakura. He wasn't hearing anything at all, just his heavy breathing on that day when he suddenly out of pure exhaustion and anger for being yelled out for such a dumb reason, spoke his mind in a rather vile manner to the man he loved. 

 

"I-I spoke nastily to him during our fight, _that damn fight_ over something so _dumb_. I was so dumb, I-I called him names, so it was only _natural to-_ "

 

"Naruto!" A hand to his mouth as well as a slightly raised voice that held so much emotion and sadness in it finally made the nonsense coming out of the blonds mouth stop. Blue eyes were glassed over with tears that seemed to escape down his cheeks the moment they realised what he has done to his friend. Naruto came back from his vivid memories that weren't pleasant at all, to return to a much better reality. In a reality where Sakura was before him, head down looking at the floor with tears dripping from her beautiful eyes that weren't meeting his. She was shaking, the blond knowing full well it wasn't from cold, but the seer emotion wrecking through her. 

The silence has grown once more, where Sakura and himself tried to calm themselves down. The blond being in shock from having done something like this to Sakura as well as breaking so easily from simple _exhaustion_.

Sakura on the other hand, was so tormented by the way simple memories were killing her once happy and full of life friend, that she thought was slowly getting better. And truth be told, he was. Naruto is starting to become better, being himself most of the time. But that didn't mean he was magically completely better. This sort of thing takes time. She knew that... But she would love for it to be over already. She never wants to see Naruto in such a state... just because of some asshole. 

The gentle hand that still rested on Naruto's mouth has moved during these pregnant minutes of silence, moving towards the mans wet cheeks. Rubbing them gently to get rid of tears that should never, ever be there in the pinkettes mind, she moved her head to be facing shocked bright blue eyes. She had to be strong. 

_For Naruto._

 

"Listen to me, right now" Stern voice filled the room the two were occupying, eyes fixed on each other for way longer than necessary. But Sakura thought this is the best way to get through to the blond in his state. She had to show how serious this sort of thing and conversation was to her, as well as Naruto's mental and physical health. So she took a deep breath, Naruto copying her as she signalled him to do, the both of them letting out a deep breath. " _You don't have to tell me Naruto_ " Were the first words out of pink lips as the two maintained eye contact. "I have nothing against you not telling me every little detail-"

 

"But-" Shaking her head at the blond, making sure he lets her finish her sentence before arguing, Naruto shut his lips, focusing on the comforting hand on his cheek. 

 

" _No_. I can clearly see you're not completely ready" Tone completely changing from before to a much more quiet and comforting tone that easily filled the room, Sakura moved her other hand to wipe the blonds other cheek. Changing her sitting position to actually sit on the floor facing Naruto, she pressed her forehead against the blonds, letting the two of them to calm down a little more. " _Please_ Naruto. Don't do this to yourself only to feel less guilty about not telling me" Closing her eyes as the pinkette felt her eyes well up again, she didn't want to let Naruto see how upset his near panic attack was to her. "I can wait. Months, years, _whatever you need_. Just _please._.. Just _wait_  and i mean it, until _you_ are able to tell me. Not because finally we have a moment alone, and you are so close to breaking from stress and no sleep"

 

_Silence_

 

Again, silence filled the room as the blond simply had nothing to say to his best friend. Her words calmed him down so much as expected, Sakura always helping him back in college and Uni when he was struggling. She could read him like a book, knows all his weaknesses and how to keep him up on his own two feet. Just like he knew hers. 

_Wow... He really is missing out on not being straight and with such a pure fucking angel like Sakura..._

A small smile made its way onto the blonds lips from his silly thoughts, thinking that whatever happens, Sakura would still reject him like she has for so many years in their youth. Moving one of his hands that were on his lap, Naruto rested it on top of one of Sakuras on his cheek, enjoying the warmth radiating of the girl, which was comforting him easily. Feeling a vivid gaze on him that he knew way too well, Naruto found himself nodding against the girls forehead, opening his eyes as well to meet with green. Agreeing, that the moment he was ready, he will talk. 

 

"Okay!" Came a much more cheery and more Sakura like tone, as she slapped both her hands to her thighs, turning back towards the documents at hand. It made Naruto jump a bit, the completely new atmosphere of happiness and relaxing quickly taking over sadness and gloom that used to be in the room. "Now lets finish this up quickly and get you back to the other ones still waiting to be checked. How much is there?" Smiling wide, Sakura started to check through the ones that were done, with newly found energy simply spilling from her body. The pinkette didn't even look for an answer in the blond, simply letting her eyes wonder to the desk filled with papers, releasing a sign after she realised how much there actually was. Naruto was still stuck in shock where he was, not moving a muscle as he simply tried to progress all of this. 

 

"Well... After seeing that, its settled" 

 

"W-What is?" Finally his tongue working with his brain, Narutos gaze fell on the pinkette who was rather quickly filing the newly signed documents into her folder once again with a small smile on her lips. Not sure where her energy came from or the rather happy expression on her lips after seeing so much shit that had to be done, Naruto was simply amazed at his best friend. 

 

"Once we're done here, I'll make us some coffee and stay over tonight. Your guest room is available yeah?" Blinking rapidly at his best friend, Naruto was slowly catching up to what she was doing. Eyes widening with slow realisation, the blond came closer to his friend, helping her continue the thing they started, not wanting to waste anymore time than he already has. Quick to complain as his fathers words rang in his head, Naruto took a steadying breath as his hands worked on autopilot. 

 

"But dad said-"

 

"Oh yeah that reminds me. He asked me to pop in and even stay some nights to take care of Hikaru" A huge evil grin spread across pink lips owned by the girl, gaze slowly making their way to blue eyes that were as if glued to her face. "If I remember correctly, he told me _specifically not to_ help as its your _responsibility_ and doing so will ruin the whole idea of you being the head of the team or whatever" Seeing Naruto deflate a bit at this new information and knowing he isn't getting his friend in trouble, Sakura decided to tell him the most important information out of it all. "But~ he also mentioned that kids these days have their ways that he simply can't stop if he can't see"

 

A moment of silence filled the room, only the sound of paper being moved around by Sakura could be heard. After another few seconds, a rather muffled laugh came from the blond, taking the pinkette by surprise. Turning to face her friend, she simply smiled as well, not being able to contain herself as the two laughed rather quietly not to wake Hikaru up. It took them a couple of seconds to calm down, but the huge goofy grin the blond wore so well didn't disappear afterwards, happily staying on the males lips. "He really can't be strict can he?"

 

"He's just worried about you, like everyone in the office right now. So let's get this done before we both get into deep shit for all this"

 

The only sounds that the once dull and quiet office was giving off, now was happily filled with laughter and shuffling of paper. The occasional discussion, sipping of coffee and simple jokes that somehow, makes the piles of work far smaller in less amount of time. 

 

_Naruto really does have good friends._

 

~~~

 

Sakura... was making a mistake right now. Actually no, Fuck it, she was making a _huge fucking mistake_ that she would _definitely_ not ever see her doing in the next 5 or even 15 years of her life as shes not the type of person to meddle in other peoples business if they're not business partners. That she has to do, as it's her job to find out their clients tastes and other things that would be rather beneficial to learn as they were about to work together. 

But _one way or another shall we say_ , things got rather out of hand with their newest business partner, and Sakura has no other choice _but_ to meddle. After all, this involves Naruto. Something that has to do with her beloved best friend that she loves as if he was her family... she simply can't turn a blind eye to. 

 

So here she was, inside Narutos office with the door to it locked, not wanting anyone to enter and distract her right now. The pinkette has spend ages trying to muster up the courage to go through with her plan, knowing its only for the best. Not only for Naruto but her own sanity. 

Manicured nails slowly made their way across a phone she knew wasn't her own but Naruto's official business phone, rather swiftly typing in the correct code to unlock it. Naruto has trusted Sakura to take calls for him in the past week the blond was stuck at home, not wanting their clients to not have answers to any questions they might have in the future. 

 

Naruto would most definitely never think the pinkette would be using it for something like _this._

 

For a second the thought of the blond being enraged with Sakura crossed her mind, thinking just how angry Naruto might be if he found out about the shit she was about to pull. After all, no one likes having people meddle with their shit, especially if its private...

Shaking her head a few seconds after in disagreement with herself, the girl reminded herself of what Naruto told her 2 days ago, the conversation the two had, the amount of emotions she saw that Naruto was going through. She has been overthinking about the entire situation, seeing her friend like this simply killed her from the inside. Sakura never, ever wants to see the male in such a state, wanting him to be simply happy and living life.

She had thought about what she wanted to do for a while. Everything she wanted to ask, say and how she wants to make her voice sound. To the last detail, Sakura has planned this. So now... she needed to do this. 

_For Naruto._

 

Finally coming back from her daze of simply staring down at the screen of Naruto's business cell in her hand that she unlocked a few seconds ago, Sakura took in a deep breath to calm her rising nerves. Unlocking it once more with only after another second of hesitation, she pressed contacts that were saved onto the device. 

Knowing by the amount of different contacts saved that by the time she finds the one she needs she'll change her mind, Sakura searched for the name the contact must be saved under as. With slightly shaky hands that she couldn't control out of more nerves about the upcoming conversation, the pinkette made a couple of mistakes while typing. Few seconds of curses under her breath and eyes scanning the screen a couple of times she was finally done, only one number popping up. 

 

Taking another deep breath through her nose and letting it go through her lips before dialling the number, Sakura didn't think before simply pressing the contact, immediately placing the phone to her ear not to chicken out. Hearing it ring loudly a few times, the girl bit her lip in anticipation. Clenching the phone in place so she doesn't give in to a voice inside her head to 'just simply hang up' Sakura nearly gasped out of surprise when finally the person picked up, stopping herself just in time.

The person on the other side was clearly expecting a call from this number, a cocky and amused kind of aura was simply seeping from the other line.

_Boy was the person about to have a huge surprise._

_"What is it Naruto? If you're gonna say something dumb right now I'll have to shut you up for good next time"_ Came a rich like chocolate voice over the line, sounding as confident and cocky as ever. Clearly expecting someone completely different to call and not Sakura, who was slightly annoyed at the arrogance in said voice. But she simply didn't voice it, only holding her chin up and with clenched teeth, replied to said man, not really caring what status he had as long as Naruto was involved. 

 

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha. This is Sakura Haruno on the phone, member of Naruto's team"

 

The few seconds of silence, probably from surprise of having someone else on the phone, were the only seconds Sakura had to calm down, or else not only would hell break loose, but losing a contract, a friend and maybe even her fucking job for throwing shit at someone like Sasuke Uchiha. These thoughts only scared her before she decided to go through with her plan. Now that Sakura was actually talking.... even if she'd loose all this, it would be worth it. 

_Because she did it for Naruto._

 

_"Hello, Miss Haruno. Might I ask why am I receiving a call from you from Naruto's personal work phone rather than one of yours?"_

 

....

 

_Well fuck... Sakura really didn't think about this sort of scenario when planning this talk..._

 


	10. Well... Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a long wait! I wanted to make this chapter as amazing as I could!  
> I hope all of you enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it!

...

 

_Get yourself together Haruno! You're the one who called him!_

 

"I'm calling from Narutos' phone because we both know that I am responsible for it at this instant as he's busy. Also, let's not forget a person like yourself wouldn't answer a call from an unknown number" Congratulating herself slightly at her professional way of handling a provocation from the Uchiha, Sakura started to fiddle with her skirt she was wearing today out of nerves for what was coming next. 

The pinkette bit her bottom lip slightly, trying to encourage herself further and not to hang up. She had to do this. After all, her best friend is at stake. And if Sasuke Uchiha is like... him... she would do anything to separate the two from now on. 

_Even if it might hurt Naruto..._

Sakura shook her head to get rid of such idiotic thoughts, the only thing on her mind is to protect her broken friend. Only now that she was out of her bubble, did Sakura realize that there has been an awfully long silence through the line, neither person talking to the other. Confused, the pinkette took the phone she was holding from her ear to stare at the screen, thinking maybe Sasuke had hung up. Raising her eyebrows slightly in surprise at the ongoing seconds the phone was showing, the girl saw that the call was still going on. 

 

 _"Touche"_ Was suddenly said through the line, the tone clearly amused at being talked to in such a manner from someone who doesn't have the authority. It didn't stop Sakura from narrowing her eyebrows in annoyance, bringing the damn phone back to her ear. She has no reason to be scared of this guy. Sakura had to say what she has to, hang up and then return to Naruto's apartment to finish off the papers they have left. _"So, Miss Haruno, what can I help Narutos assistant with?"_

 

"I'm not calling as his assistant today" Impressed that she managed to continue the conversation without making a mistake in her sentence, Sakura was once again greeted with silence, taking it as if Sasuke was telling her to continue what she wanted to say. Slightly thankful for the gesture, Sakura made her way towards Naruto's desk, sitting down on his office chair to make herself comfortable and less anxious. "I'm calling as his best friend"

 

There was a moment silence, the pinkette hearing shuffling on the other line, Sasuke probably making himself comfortable as well so the two of them don't say anything stupid. Waiting patiently, vivid green eyes made their way towards the many papers and pictures on top of the idiots' desk. Some projects, some sketches that were his own ideas, all representing how Naruto is and his character. Loud, colourful, vivid and really messy. Smiling gently, green eyes moved towards the few pictures that stood around the desk.

Some really old, with bent marks or simply fading in colour from many years ago, when Naruto was still young. These are pictures of Naruto and Sakura in school, them smiling and hanging out with their other friends, that still are in contact to this day. The other ones are quite recent, Naruto with Hikaru finally showing his actual self. Smiling, laughing or messing around, trying to do whatever he can to make his baby laugh. 

_Naruto really was like the sun..._

 

 _"And what does Naruto's **best friend** want with me?" _ The tone still amused came through the line, putting emphasis into saying best friend, which Sakura took as condescending. Gritting her teeth slightly as she told herself to keep her cool, the pinkette closed her eyes, leaning back in the seat as she thought rationally. Fucking up now would be the biggest mistake she will do. 

There was a long pause in which Sakura tried to put her thoughts into order, forming words so they make sense and not offend the other. The girl battled herself of what to say, what tone to use, what to actually get across to the other. 

_This sure was way harder with someone Sakura doesn't personally know._

 

_"Look, I don't have the time-"_

 

"What are your plans with Naruto?" Sakura cut off the Uchihas complaint rather quickly, irritation clearly heard in her voice as she spits the words out like poison. Sakura hated going behind Naruto and doing this, but she had to know. Vivid green eyes opened once again, slowly going towards a picture of Naruto, smiling his unique huge grin and having quite a nice time. Sakura had a soft spot for her best friend, really loving him with all her heart. Especially after everything they've been through.

Naruto had once had bruises all over his face for a week of college, getting into a fight for Sakura, even if she told the idiot not to. The guy she used to date had treated her awfully, dumping Sakura on her birthday when she was out with her friends over the phone. Once Naruto heard about this, he promised the girl he just wanted to speak to the guy, as he wiped tears that were going down her cheeks after telling everything that had happened.

But the moment Naruto saw the dude with another girl... He launched from Sakura's side, punching the guy straight in the jaw. Escalating into a full-on fight between the two before others got involved, pulling Naruto and the guy away. It was hard to restrain the idiot, but after Sakura finally calmed him down enough, pulling his face into her hands as she tried her best to clean the blood and mud from his cheeks, she finally asked:

 

_"Why? Why the fuck would you do something so stupid? You could've got seriously hurt you-you, idiot!"_

 

_And Naruto as always surprised her, by placing his own roughed up hands on top of Sakura's delicate ones, squeezing them gently. His usual huge grin plastered on his face, smearing the blood he had on his cheeks and moving the already forming bruise on his right cheek as he smiled, looking at Sakura as if they were normally chatting and telling jokes._

 

_"He hurt you Sakura. I won't let any scumbag like that fucker make you cry" Taking Sakura's hands into his on his lap as vivid green stared into blue, Sakura knew, the blond was actually genuine. His tone was gentle, caring, as if he was telling Sakura a precious secret between them, that no one else deserved to know. "I'd do it all over again, doesn't matter how many bruises I'll get"_

 

Not being able to refrain her lips from gently forming a smile at the precious memory of helping Naruto with his wounds until they healed, Sakura once again came back from her short daydream, remembering she was here. For Naruto, the boy who would happily sacrifice himself for her on any occasion. After everything Naruto has done for Sakura throughout these years, she could do this for him. And after everything the blond has been through himself, he doesn't need more bullshit from some rich asshole looking for a-

 

 _"I don't think that's any of your **concern** , Miss Haruno"  _Not surprised in the least at the cold tone Sakura received from Sasuke over the phone, Sakura's smile turned more into an evil grin rather than an actual genuine smile. Looking more like the devil she was known for, Sakura crossed one of her legs over the other, looking up at the ceiling.

Sasuke didn't scare her. 

_Sasuke was no one to her._

 

"Don't have to become all defensive Mr Uchiha. I'm just asking a question" Fiddling with her newly painted nails, Sakura placed the phone she was holding on her shoulder, looking through the files now, quite happy about this new confidence she had. She simply had to get the answer out of Sasuke, or at least a hint, to let herself either become a huge bitch to the dude or let the two of them somehow see that maybe they could be. But it all depends on Sasuke. "I just want to know-"

 

 _"Why? Why are you so protective of Naruto?"_ This time it was Sasuke who cut the pinkette off, taking the girl by surprise as she stopped her hands from flicking through the papers, looking up as she considered her words carefully. It was a hard question to answer, it was a hard question to even avoid. 

What can she say? If Sakura lets something slip, Sasuke might start to pity or even despise Naruto. Hell, even Naruto might hate her for saying anything as private as this to someone who could easily sell this to the media and ruin the blond. 

However, the more she struggled with what would be a good answer, the silence dragged on. 

Sakura bit her lip, acting on the first words coming into her mind. 

 

"That's... none of your business" Pathetic. She was being pathetic. Sakura didn't feel like an idiot more than she does now. The pinkette dropped the papers she was holding, hitting her head with a free hand, thinking how much she fucked this conversation up. 

Hearing an amused chuckle that was slightly sinister come from the other line wasn't helping the girls panic, the pinkette starting to feel more and more frustration as the conversation went on. She hasn't found anything out, made an idiot out of herself and is now being laughed at. 

_This couldn't get any worse..._

 

 _"Don't have to become all defensive Miss Haruno. **I'm just asking a question** " _Sakura had spoken too soon. It could get worse, by the other person throwing the exact same words at you, making you feel like a small bug being squished under a shoe. Gritting her teeth one more time during this conversation, Sakura knew what she was getting into. She wasn't going to back out now and bow to someone like Sasuke, just because she's under a bit of pressure from him. 

 

"Okay, I'm just going to be blunt" Annoyance could be heard clearly once again in the girls' tone, gripping Naruto's work phone with way too much force as she tried to breath and relax. but it wasn't really helping her, as the silence from the other line simply went on, Sasuke waiting for the answer he was looking for. 

_But he will definitely **not** get it from her. _

 

"Don't you dare hurt him" Sakura didn't hide her threatening tone towards the man on the other line, sounding as if she could easily kill Sasuke if he didn't listen to her right now. "I don't know what you want from him, but it's obvious its not only about the contract" Cutting Sasuke off even before he could chip into the conversation, Sakura kept being strong as she continued her speech that sounded more like a threat. "If you're looking for a quick _fuck_ go out to some club and bang some whore. Naruto _isn't a piece of cloth_ which could _be thrown away like some rag_ " spitting these words out of her mouth like they're the most disgusting food she has ever eaten, Sakura listened to the silence that occurred she stopped talking. 

Hoping that the message has gone across and that the Uchiha would have to deal with her if anything happened to Naruto, Sakura nodded towards the silence. The girl has said her part, there was nothing else the pinkette could do, just honestly hope for the best. 

As the silence dragged on long enough, Sakura once again came back from her bubble, nodding once more to herself to confirm that she has done everything she could. Smiling gently at the fact she has made the ever famous Sasuke Uchiha silent, Sakura stood up, walking towards the door. 

 

"I hope the conversation we just had will stay between us, Mr Uchiha. If you have any questions or ideas you'll like to share with Naruto, he'll have this phone back tomorrow evening. If anything you know his address" The atmosphere has completely changed from the once tense and threatening air that came from the conversation, towards a more professional and business-like air, feeling slightly refreshing. "I hope you have a good evening Mr Uchiha"

 

 _"Good evening, Miss Haruno"_ And with words that were short with no emotion behind them at all, Sasuke had hung up the call they shared for around twenty minutes first, not surprising Sakura at all, already knowing the Uchiha would do so. Hearing the familiar beeping after the call was cancelled, the pinkette finally took the phone away from her ear, staring down at the bright screen, only to notice it was displaying 'recently called'. Sasukes number was right at the top, staring back at Sakura as if it was her biggest sin and secret. 

Without another thought, the pinkette held down her thumb on the Uchihas number, deleting it as quickly as she saw it.

_It's better if Naruto doesn't know about this._

 

 

                                                                                                                               ~~~

 

"So, _how many_ have you smoked before this one?" 

 

The sudden and slightly frustrated voice of his best friend out of the blue scared Naruto shitless, making him jump slightly where he was sat on the kitchen counter, choking on the smoke the blond was in the process of blowing out. Turning slightly away from the window and in the direction of the voice, the blond closed his eyes, shock taking over his body. Already knowing he was in deep shit as Sakura's tone was sending nothing but annoyance and worry across to Naruto which caused nothing but panic for the blond, he tried to think of a way to get himself out of this one, while continuing to cough into his free hand.

Wearing a pair of black sweats for comfort as well as a dark red jumper as he was too lazy to turn on the heating, Naruto looked nothing like he usually did. Blond hair that was usually styled was a mess, probably from the number of times the idiot pushed his hair back out of stress. Usually, bright blue eyes that shone with ideas or some mischief were swimming with exhaustion, huge dark bags could be clearly seen underneath them as well, one-night rest definitely wouldn't make them go away. Lips were chapped signalising the blond didn't drink a lot or really care much about his self-being, probably forgetting to eat as well on multiple occasions. Meaning, the blond completely ignored the advice Sakura gave him, to relax and actually take a nap before she came over to help.

 

"When... How _long_ have you been there?" Not answering his friends' question and choosing a safe option, Naruto let the last of his coughs out, free hand reaching and nearly knocking the cup of coffee he made himself a few minutes ago off the counter, catching it in the last second. Wanting to ease his throat with some liquid, Naruto was nothing but disappointed when he felt the mug being freezing cold, letting out a low sigh through his lips.

After all, he couldn't sleep when he tried a few hours ago, even if he tossed and turned for a couple of hours with no results at all. The blonds' desk was on his mind, running in circles making him think about the unfinished paperwork and the deadline that was coming up real soon. Turning on music and trying to distract himself didn't help either, and being quite stubborn and promising his father that he will complete the paperwork, Naruto had got up after a few hours of failure and continued to work. Making himself coffee to fuel himself, he had noticed that he must've sat on the counter for quite a while for it to go cold...

 

"Long enough to clearly see the deadline is getting to you" A small smile could be seen on the pinkettes lips, tone way more concerned and caring than it was a couple of minutes ago. Opening his eyes enough to get a good look at his friend, Sakura had already started to make her way rather quickly across the space of the kitchen towards where the blond sat, holding two takeaway cups of coffee and a few papers and folders, placing these things on the free counter Naruto wasn't occupying on his right to free her hands. While she was doing so, Naruto took the opportunity to observe his friend from closer than before, not being able to ignore how professional and cute the girl dressed today.

Short pink hair that was usually styled into a casual bob that suited the girl, was today tied back into a clean and professional bun at the back, not leaving one hair out of place, probably helping Sakura keep hair out of her eyes. White shirt with a cherry blossom petals pattern hugged the pinkettes figure in all the right places, from her hips to her shoulders, making Sakura look so cute and small to Naruto, as well as elegant with the way it showed off the girls figure. Accompanied with black jeans that were high waisted, only the front of the girls' shirt was tucked in, giving the look a more casual feel to it. The low thick heels Sakura wore were smart, yet still complimented her legs and outfit, making his friend look fashionable, adorable and professional. 

Meaning, Sakura must've just been at the office and came to his apartment to check up on him and the progress he might've made, help him out with the papers he still had to do so the idiot could finish earlier. Maybe take the papers the blond had already finished and stuff them into another folder to put away until they are needed next time. 

Naruto really hoped that the girl didn't bring new folders that she might've found in the office, cause honestly, he was on his last straw here. 

_He begged every god out there that the folders the pinkette brought are empty..._

 

"I brought you coffee, knew you'd need it" His best friends' words popped the small daydream Naruto didn't even realise he dazed off to, as blue eyes made their way to gaze at the source of the voice, to notice the girl showing him one of her small and genuine smiles that he adored so much. Picking up one of the cups the pinkette brought with herself and outstretching her hand towards the blond, Naruto noted that must be his. Not even hesitating at the kind gesture, the blond couldn't stop his own lips from curving up slightly and return the smile he had received a few seconds ago, adjusting himself on the counter to make it more comfortable to sit on. 

 

"Thanks" Naruto mumbled gratefully, happily taking the cup Sakura was offering into his free hand after putting the cold cup away from himself, needing some more caffeine in his system. After all, not having slept for quite a while, Naruto really just wanted to fucking finish all this dumb paperwork that was laughing at him from his office and go back into designing happily with his coworkers. "...I couldn't fall asleep. Sorry"

Sakura shook her free hand in a 'don't worry' manner, sipping on her plastic cup as vivid green eyes met blue, making sure the blond knew it was alright, before turning their gaze towards the window. Feeling the warmth of the paper cup, Naruto couldn't help himself but take a quick sip, resulting in a happy sigh coming past his lips, a couple more sips along with it. As always Sakura had got his order perfect, the sweetness of the coffee already making him feel all warm inside. Remembering the half burnt out cigarette in his other hand, Naruto placed the cup of coffee down, turning slightly towards the window and taking a long tug. 

Sakura didn't look happy at all about the action but didn't say anything, leaning against the counter the blond was sat on. the girl looked at him with quite a bit of disappointment quite visible on her features, her nose crinkling up at the foul smell of the smoke. Naruto on many occasions has heard the pinkettes distaste for this habit of his, wanting to help him in any way to stop as 'its a waste of time' and 'a huge waste of money Naruto!.' 

Blowing the smoke out of the window as the room fell into a comfortable silence, the two adults just relaxing for a bit before going back into quite a hectic timetable to complete the rest of the papers. But it wasn't like there was too much left for them to do. After all, Naruto stayed up and did quite a bit before smoking yet another cigarette today. He wasn't slacking off as he would usually, feeling slightly determined to finish this. 

And Sakura knew this. Knew that she could relax a bit and not go straight into a room filled with papers that the two would have to wait until the very last minute of the deadline to complete. If that was the case, Naruto would be panicked beyond comprehension, wearing the same clothes he has all week, smoking in his office while writing and drinking the coffee supply of the house every second he could. 

_...Okay, they weren't far away from Naruto's panicked state..._

 

But Naruto had Sakura. And Shikamaru who had his back in the office. And loving parents who helped with Hikaru as much as they could if he was busy. And of course, Naruto had Hikaru, the very reason he has become a better person over the few years. Seeing the boy smile and try to help his dad when he could see Naruto was panicking really helped, even if the boy did something as small as bringing him one of his favourite snacks from the fridge, sitting on his lap as they ate it together. 

_Really, what a precious son Naruto has..._

 

"Oh, but I have some good news about me staying up" The small smile that was once on Naruto's lips has spread into more of an evil smirk as he took the last tug of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out quite quickly before crushing the last of it in an ashtray, throwing it out of the window as he turned to face his best friend. Sakura had turned her head in Naruto's direction as well, taken slightly aback at the close proximity the two were at right now. Slightly wide vivid green eyes met amused blue ones, that had a small sark of mischief in them, that didn't mean anything good. 

But before the girl could even respond or let the boy know that she was, in fact, listening to him as he wanted, Naruto's smirk has now turned into a full on grin showing all teeth that were spreading across his cheeks, making the man look younger than he actually was. The pinkette gulped slightly, moving away just a bit so she could breath normal air and not the awful smell of cigarettes, stepping onto her other leg with a somewhat confused smile across her pink lips. 

 

 

 

"...If you were a flower, Sakura-chan, you’d be a _damnnndelion"_

 

_..._

"Pffft-" Sakura couldn't keep a straight face at all. She tried so hard to bite her lip and control herself at the god awful pickup line she has just heard and tell Naruto to tell her the actual good news, but she was too busy giggling. Giggling that very soon enough turned into full-on laughter that the pinkette couldn't control, her stomach starting to hurt from the amount she was laughing. And soon enough, the blond joined in himself, the two idiots curling up into balls besides each other, laughing at each other and the noises they had made. Sakura had to wipe her eyes at some point with the back of her hand, quite scared her make up will run from the number of tears going down her cheeks. 

 

"F-For fucks sake Naruto!" The girl said while still laughing, holding onto the counter for support so she wouldn't fall over and make an idiot out of herself, Sakura used her other hand to hold her stomach, that was clearly against all the laughing they were doing. "That... That was so, _so bad!_ " Squeaking so high that Sakura was sure only gods heard her, the girl couldn't even take a glance at Naruto but knew he was in the same kind of position as her, unable to stop laughing. The new sound the pinkette made only fueled more laughter, causing the blond to throw his head back, nearly falling off the counter all together. 

 

"W-What? I thought it would work!" And once again, the two of them burst into fresh laughs that made Naruto sound like a dying whale, making Sakura laugh harder than she wanted, unable to stop herself. The two stayed like that for a while, clutching their stomachs and wiping their eyes off their tears, their laughter continuing for a little bit, bringing in an amused and hilarious atmosphere around the two 'adults'. 

The laughter did die down pretty quickly after that, huge grins across both idiots faces the only evidence that the two just had a huge laugh together. Vivid green had once again met bright blue that didn't look as tired as before, the two chuckling slightly under their breaths as they tried to concentrate at the task at hand once again. 

Shaking her head in disbelief of what just happened, Sakura had sighed gently, rubbing one of her eyes one more time before standing up straight, not being able to look at Naruto. Once again, he has shocked her like he usually does. 

 

"You're such an idiot, Naruto"

 

~~~

 

Feeling slight shaking of his right arm, Naruto groaned slightly at whoever was trying to wake him up from his much-needed sleep that he was putting off for a couple of days, turning away from the attack to pull the duvet over his head in a 'leave me alone' manner. 

Sakura and him had finished, _finally finished_ the paperwork at around 3 am the other day, the two drinking at least three cups of coffees each and almost ripping their hair out of their heads out of stress. Thank god that Hikaru stayed at his grandparents overnight, the two have been yelling louder than ever as they tried to write and read faster, wanting to finish as soon as possible so they had time to spare. 

Hikaru wouldn't have been able to sleep with so much going on... And the boy needed a good rest before going to school the next day in the morning. 

 

"Daddy~" Speaking of the devil, Naruto would bet anyone that this voice belonged to Hikaru. It was rather far away and timid, but cute to hear as always. The voice wasn't loud, more like testing the waters as they tried to assume how tired Naruto must be. The blond could imagine the boy pouting his cheeks out, small lips turned into an unimpressed frown as they observed Naruto under the covers. 

_Adorable._

Noting that the blond was not getting up anytime soon at the way he didn't respond, little hands have moved away from their dad's arm and onto the sheets that encased him in a duvet burrito, the work of no one else but Sakura. The girl made it very clear to Naruto that he needed sleep, forcing him into bed with a glare as she wrapped him up with force, but love as well. The blond did want to help in any way he could, so he protested at being taken care of as if he was a baby, saying he wanted to take the papers into the office and sort them out, so his two right-hand coworkers had less to do. 

...But his struggles didn't do any good against Satan herself. The glare she gave him could be deadly if looks could kill, as she promised to handle it herself with nothing but a voice so cold it run down Naruto's spine. Not wanting to get killed today after everything he's done, the blond had laid down with a huff, feeling like a 10-year-old being told its bed time. 

The moment his head hit the pillow, however, Naruto had blacked out, the protests on his lips gone long as only snores could be heard from his room. 

 

Hearing slight movement around him, the duvet Naruto was wrapped in was being pulled and pushed in different directions, even lifted up at one point, causing some warmth to escape from under the duvet and cold air hit the blond's skin. Shivering slightly, the coldness vanished as quickly as it came, being replaced by cold hands that slowly made their way around the blond's waist, not reaching all the way as they were too short. Hearing a faint thud of the pillow beside his own, cold feet were the next to glue themselves to his overheated skin from sleeping for a while, the blond didn't move a muscle, being too tired to really care about the uncomfortable feeling of cold feet. 

The person who joined him in bed had made themselves comfortable for a while, shifting and turning, moving closer towards Naruto as quietly as they possibly could. Cuddling into the blond's chest as if it was the most comfortable spot to be in, once happily warm and comfortable the being reached one of his hands towards the blond's hair, gently stroking it with a lot of love, being as gentle as they possibly could. 

 

"You've worked hard Daddy" The voice whispered, taking their hand away as quickly as it came not to wake the blond up from his sleep, figuring out that their dad was really tired and needed it. After a while, a small face was hiding in Naruto's chest probably out of embarrassment as well as comfort, as they hade themselves comfortable in Narutos warmth once again. Cuddling into the blond with a huge smile plastered across his lips that could be felt was spreading, Naruto moved his arms out of instinct. 

_How cute Hikaru was._

Wrapping his free arm around the small boy and bringing him closer with no hesitation at all, Naruto's habit of kissing his son's forehead was shining through, as he leaned down and happily left a few tired ones there, before placing his chin on top of the messy black locks. A gentle giggle could be heard, small hands holding onto the jumper Naruto didn't bother to change out of as soon enough, the blond dazed off to sleep once again. 

 

 ~~~

 

 

_Naruto, this is important!!_

 

_Please pick up!_

 

_I know I told you to sleep but please wake up! This once please!_

 

_Naruto?_

 

_Naruto!?_

 

_PLEASE! Otherwise, you'll make a mistake!_

 

_IT'S ABOUT SAI!_

 

_I know you don't like us talking about him or saying his name, but HE'S HERE!_

 

_DON'T COME TO THE OFFICE TODAY!_

 

_YOU HEAR ME? STAY AT HOME!_

 

Rolling over, Naruto wanted to see what the buzzing from his phone was about, but as soon as he reached over, the buzzing stopped. Smiling gently about the fact the noise stopped distracting him from his sleep, the blond rolled back over to Hikaru as the two continued to cuddle and sleep.

_Naruto had no idea his phone has run out of battery, causing the texts with important information in them from Sakura to go unnoticed by the blond._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!!!! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but Sai had to come back to the story at some point!
> 
> Please leave kudos guys and suggestions and comments, they're much needed! Love you all and I hope you enjoyed the update!!!


End file.
